Dos palabras, un secreto
by rbensach
Summary: Se le muere la madre, en el colegio la putean, en casa le pegaran, "su novio" esta con ella por una apuesta que cuando acabe el tiempo la dejara y con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que la amara de verdad, pero para entonces ella a lo mejor esta colgada de una cuerda o se mudara a casa de su tía Awa y su tío TRAICIÓN, AMOR, ERROR, SANGRE, AMISTAD, LEALTAD, LUJURIA
1. Chapter 1

Punto de vista de Macy

Como todas las noches de verano mi familia y yo cenemos, mirábamos el televisor e incluso conversamos, pero aquella noche mí mama tuvo que trabajar el turno de noche en un hospital, dejándonos a mí y a mi padre solos. A la mañana siguiente sobre las 11 sonó el teléfono de mi casa rápidamente conteste, sabia que era una de las compañeras de mi mama, me dijo que me apresurara a buscar a mi padre que quería hablar con él.

Grite tan fuerte como pude "Papa, es Elena quiere hablar contigo" mi padre tomo el teléfono conversaron durante un rato mientras, yo en mi habitación me estaba cambiando y cepillado el pelo. Cuando salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras todo lo que vi fue a mi padre de rodillas llorando "Papa, ¿que pasa?" dije un poco preocupada, se levanto pesadamente y tiro de mi en un abrazo muy fuerte.

"T…tu mama" él solo tartamudeaba apenas se le entendían las palabras "Papa, por favor no me asustes" sin saber porque unas lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en mis ojos, mi padre tomo una respiración profunda y pronuncio esas palabras que jamás desee oír, las mismas palabras que pretendía evitar.

¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿Porque? Todas esas preguntas inundaban mi cabeza, hundí la cara en el pecho de mi padre, humedeciendo la camisa cada vez más y más.

Poco a poco nuestras vidas volvieron a la normalidad, empezó el colegio y con ello algunos problemas con mi papa. Desde que ocurrió lo de mama hay noches que mi papa beber.

Un día mas pasa por mi vida, hago la rutina de siempre me pongo unos pantalones de chándal y una sudadera para cubrir el vendaje, me cepillo los dientes y el cabello, llego al colegio y allí me encuentro a una de mis amigas. "Hola Macy" dice sonriendo Chelsea, contesto con una sonrisa forzada "Buenos días, Chels" digo mientras comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo "¿Estas bien? Mace" pregunta preocupada. "Si" miento.

Ella continúo con la conversación, mientras pensaba en lo que ocurrió la noche anterior después de que papa me pegara, subí corriendo a mi habitación, me desnudé y entré en la ducha bien caliente, dejando golpear el agua por todas partes, podía contemplar algunas de las heridas recientes. Estaba lavando el pelo cuando vi mi maquinilla de afeitar, nunca entendí por qué la gente lo hace, hasta ayer.

Así que la traje hasta mi brazo, poniendo un poco de presión sobre el, hice una mueca de dolor pero me gusto ver como el líquido rojo y pegajoso sale de mi herida abierta. Me dolió al principio, luego encontraba consuelo en aquel acto, me hizo quitar de mi mente lo ocurrido, así que lo intente de nuevo pero esta vez puse más presión sobre ella provocando un corte más profundo. Me lavo los cortes en la ducha, todavía los veo sangrando ligeramente. Terminé la ducha y puse una venda sobre mis heridas por lo que dejaron de sangrar.

"Um… ¿Macy?" dice poniendo su mano delante de mi cara arriba y abajo. "¿Me has oído?" miro hacia arriba y abajo siguiendo su mano "Perdón, ¿decías?" digo torpemente ante la situación. "OH, Lewis se aliado al bando de los nadadores, no puedo esperar para ver su cuerpo en bañador" dice con una sonrisa picara. "Yo tampoco" digo alzando el brazo, en ese momento me doy cuenta de que el vendaje se ha visto un poco y rápidamente lo oculto con la manga.

Chelsea se extraña un poco con mi comportamiento y no es de extrañar la verdad. "Macy me estas empezando a preocupar. ¿Qué te ocurre?" doy una de mis mejores sonrisas "Estoy bien, vamos llegamos tarde"

A lo largo del día, he ido conociendo a mis profesores, con la llegada de las nuevas personas comienzan las discusiones entre las animadoras de los diferentes equipos, las discusiones de los propios equipos e incluso se separan grupos de chicas que nunca imagine que se separarían y solo llevaban un día en este colegio. Llega la ahora del almuerzo, saco una manzana de mi bolsa y me siento en la mesa de siempre con mis amigos. David, Emily, Alyson, Adam y Chelsea.

Punto de vista de Nick

Salgo de clase y recorro todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la cafetería. Cojo la bandeja y espero a mi turno, sonrió al ver a la camarera que no para de mirarme "Un sándwich de pollo y una botella de agua por favor" saco el dinero del almuerzo, se lo entrego con una leve sonrisa en mi cara. Me entrega el pedido y un papel doblado, no me sorprendo al leer el papel Llámame 664185745 asiento con mi cabeza aunque en el fondo se que nunca la llamare.

Dejo el papel encima de la bandeja y me dirijo a una de las mesas donde se encuentran mis amigos "Hey chicos" todos hacen un gesto con sus manos. Como todas las semanas mis amigos y yo hacemos apuestas tipo haber quien se hacia más chicas en un límite de tiempo o buscamos a chicas que pensábamos que son difíciles y nunca lo son. Al parecer hoy es el reto imposible.

Entonces una chica se acerca al cubo de basura a tirar algo, es una de las chicas mas hermosas que jamás he visto, miro hacia mis compañeros "¿Quien es ella?" pregunto con bastante curiosidad, ellos empiezan hablar entre ellos y finalmente Max dijo "Macy Anderson". "Ella es perfecta para mi reto" afirmo sonriendo como abandona la sala, las animadoras se acercan a nuestra mesa y comenzamos a hablar de cosas al azar.

Keith hace una señal, me levanto y abandono la sala, mientras vamos a las taquillas a dejar los libros "¿Entonces apostamos?" extendiendo la mano, "Trato hecho" digo mientras extiendo la mano y la sacudo. Los chicos me desean suerte mientras estamos en el campo de fútbol.

Es todo tan fluido en el campo, me encanta esa sensación de control sobre el balón. Salgo del vestuario después de la ducha y allí esta ella sentada en un banco, decido acercarme un poco.

Punto de vista de Macy

Estoy pensando en mis cosas, leyendo tranquilamente, ajeno a la figura que se aproxima. Miro hacia arriba cuando veo una sombra se cierne sobre mí. Me sorprendió al ver Nicholas Smith capitán del equipo de fútbol, el tipo más popular de la escuela, de pie justo en frente de mí.

Salto en la conclusión, quiero decir que obviamente esta aquí para burlarse de mí, sus amigas lo hacen todo el tiempo... ¿por qué no él? Claro que sus amigas se burlan de todo el mundo.

Pongo mi marca páginas en mi libro, antes de cerrarlo suavemente y ponerlo en mi regazo cuando miro hacia él. "Eres Nancy ¿verdad?" me pide levantando una ceja perfecta del ojo izquierdo. Pongo los ojos a un lado antes de limpiar la garganta y mirando hacia él "Es Macy" digo mirando ligeramente hacia abajo.

Él deja escapar una sonrisa antes de colocar las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y da una mirada de disculpa "Lo siento, soy horrible con los nombres" tartamudea nervioso... Niego con la cabeza dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de responder "No hay problema" coloco suavemente mi libro en mi bolsa azul, antes de levantarme y empezar a caminar.

"Espera" dice poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi muñeca." ¿Qué?" Le digo girándome hacia él. Él se echa atrás dejado caer el brazo "Lo siento, ¿sólo quería saber si querías pasar el rato conmigo?" ¡Que era una broma ¿no?! Eso es probablemente, sólo una broma tonta que él y sus amigos se le han ocurrido para burlarse. "No, gracias" digo en voz baja antes de volver a caminar lejos de él.


	2. Chapter 2

Punto de vista de Nick

Me dirijo a mi casa cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, saludo a mi hermano pequeño y cojo una pieza de fruta antes de dirigirme a mi habitación, pongo mi mochila en el suelo. Me dejo caer en mi cama pensando en ella.

Rápidamente me levanto y voy a mi ordenador, muevo con rapidez el ratón hasta llegar al icono y entro en _Internet_, exactamente en _Facebook_ voy a la caja de búsquedas de personas escribiendo `Macy Anderson` con la esperanza de que aparezca, espero pacientemente.

El ordenador busca por un tiempo hasta que las palabras NO SE ENCONTRÓ se colocan en la pantalla, pruebo con todas las redes sociales que tengo pero en ninguna aparece, suspiro peinando mi pelo con las manos. Me tiro en la cama de nuevo y pensando en ella finalmente me duermo en un sueño profundo.

Punto de vista de David

Hoy es viernes, y como cada viernes nos reunimos y vemos alguna película, Macy sonríe levemente a todos y luego da un mordisco a su manzana roja. "Así que Macy es tu turno para elegir, ¿qué película veremos?" Emily pregunta curiosa, ella la mira mientras mastica su manzana y luego se encoge de hombros.

"No lo se todavía" dice con una sonrisa. Me río y la acerco a mi cuerpo cuando ella se inclina más en mí. Las chicas inician una conversación de cosas al azar, miro alrededor de la sala de almuerzo para ver como el equipo de fútbol y las animadoras nos miran, seguramente para reírse de nosotros, una vez más.

Vuelvo mi atención a la conversación ya que Emily, Chelsea y Alyson están discutiendo. Macy me mira con ojos preocupados. Sonrío hacia ella y luego le beso en la frente tratando de calmar su estado de ánimo, ella se ríe y pone su cabeza en mi pecho, acaricio su cabello y le doy un ligero beso en la cabeza.

Punto de vista de Macy

Pongo mi cabeza sobre el pecho de David, puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón tranquilo y estable, respiro su aroma dulce y sonrió en el hecho de que él está aquí conmigo, quiero decir que es mi mejor amigo. Estar con David en estos momentos de mi vida me hace sentir casi seguro, sin embargo, las personas que me rodean no me hacen sentir igual.

Punto de vista de Nick

La campana suena señalando el final de la hora del almuerzo, durante todo el tiempo he estado observando a Macy, la sala se va vaciando poco a poco, miro a mis amigos haciendo un gesto con la mano se levantan y recorremos el pasillo hasta llegar a nuestra clase de matemáticas, veo a Macy sentada junto a un chico moreno de pelo lacio, me dirijo a mi mesa y pongo mi bolsa en el suelo antes de sacar mis libros. Finalmente la clase se acaba.

Punto de vista de Macy

Hago mi camino a través de la sala llena de gente, cojo la bolsa tratando de esquivar tantos estudiantes inmaduros como es posible, finalmente atravieso un mar de gente y me encuentro en las puertas del patio de la escuela. Empujo suavemente la puerta de vidrio y haciendo mi camino hacia una zona tranquila y soleada.

"¿Pasas mucho tiempo aquí?" una voz me pregunta detrás de mi. "Si, supongo que si" susurro lentamente dando la vuelta para ver a un atleta de pelo castaño detrás de mi. "¿Te importa?" pregunta mientras toma asiento "Solo por curiosidad, ¿porque?" pregunta de nuevo poniendo su bolsa en el suelo.

Aquí estamos en un cómodo silencio durante unos instantes "¿Que quieres exactamente?" pregunto rompiendo el silencio entre nosotros "Que podamos ser amigos" afirma tranquilamente, acercándose a mi.

"¿Por que?" pregunto arrugando la nariz un poco. Siempre lo hago cuando estoy confundida "Porque…" dice estableciéndose, antes de que pueda decir nada interrumpo "Bueno… ¿que pasa si digo que no?" digo levantando una de mis cejas cuando lo miro "El NO, no esta en mi vocabulario" dice totalmente en serio, se me escapa una risita y noto el aumento de calor en mis mejillas, miro hacia abajo a mis manos.

Él pone su dedo debajo de mi barbilla mirándome fijamente a los ojos "No escondas tu rostro… es demasiado hermoso" dice empujando un trozo de pelo de mi cara dejándolo detrás de mi oreja. Me ruborizo más oscuro, veo a mis amigos que me hacen una señal para que vaya "Yo, lo siento pero tengo que irme" digo rápidamente mientras recojo mis pertenencias y me dirijo hacia mis amigos lo más rápido que puedo.

Punto de vista de Nick

La veo alejarse lo mas rápido posible es casi como si tuviera miedo de mí. Veo a mis amigos que me están esperando para ir hacia casa, poco a poco me dirijo hacia ellos. "Que, ¿como lo llevas?" dice uno de ellos riéndose un poco al ver mi rostro de alucinado, esta es la segunda vez que me ocurre.

"Bueno…" comienzo a decir hasta que aparece Lauren una de las animadoras y me interrumpe "¿Porque te juntas con esa fracasada?" dice con una mirada confusa "¿Que quieres decir?" digo mirando hacia mi teléfono para ver un mensaje de mi madre.

"Quiero decir que es extraño que durante tanto tiempo la ignores y de repente encuentras interés en ella" responde con amargura Ashley otra de las animadoras. Obviamente no le iba a decir la verdad de porque ese interés repentino "Yo… solo… nunca me había fijado en ella" no mentí nunca me di cuenta de que ella estaba ay.

"Bueno ya basta… no es uno de nosotros ¿verdad? No puedes ir con ella nunca mas" exclama con tono agresivo. Niego con la cabeza y me alejo de ellas "Os veo luego chicos"

Punto de vista de David

Después de la escuela vamos a mi casa a ver la película, Adam y yo nos acercamos a la cocina a preparar las palomitas y las bebidas mientras las chicas han ido a por la película al videoclub de la esquina de la calle, "¿Que película crees que veremos?" pregunta Adam con la esperanza de que no sea romántica "Ya conoces a Macy. ¡Será divertida!" su rostro cambio cuando la nombre.

"Es verdad se me había olvidado que la elige ella" dice con una sonrisa en su cara. Dejamos la comida y las bebidas en la mesa de café, íbamos a empezar a conversar cuando suena el timbre nos levantamos y abrimos la puerta, nuestros rostros se iluminan al ver que son ellas. Tiro de Macy en un abrazo muy apretado, mirando la hermosa sonrisa que se crea en su rostro.

Punto de vista de Alyson

Miro hacia David y Macy como se abrazan mutuamente, ella parece tan feliz y despreocupada. Todos sabemos que las cosas no son lo que parecen, puedes mirar a Macy y parece que no le pasa nada malo pero por desgracia esta destrozada desde lo ocurrido con su madre. El sábado que viene es el cumpleaños de Macy y estamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa con la esperanza de que se encuentre mucho mejor.

Punto de vista de Adam

Comienza la película a la hora y poco, los únicos que estamos viendo la película somos David y yo, las chicas están dormidas profundamente. Veo a Alyson que esta dormida plácidamente encima de mí. Es tan bella. Miro hacia Chelsea y Emily que están abrazadas mutuamente, veo a Macy dormida en los brazos de David, él le aparta un trozo de cabello de su cara dejándolo a un lado, sonrió cuando Aly se acomoda más en mí y le doy un ligero beso en la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Punto de vista de Nick

Esta noche he quedado con mis amigos para ir a una pequeña fiesta que han organizado el equipo de baloncesto como todos los años, tengo la esperanza de encontrarla allí y poder hablar, conversar y quien sabe si…

En mi mente no esta la palabra perdedor, da igual como sea o en un partido o en una apuesta. Llego a la fiesta, veo a la gente frenética bailando y bebiendo. Comienzo a buscar algo de beber, me encuentro con Susan una chica del equipo de natación y comenzamos una conversación. Me pregunto donde acabare…

Punto de vista de Macy

A la mañana siguiente después de comer. Me siento en mi cama para beber una infusión mientras leo unos de mis libros, por un momento pienso en lo que dijo ayer Nick `Quiero que seamos amigos` se repetía una y otra vez.

Ni pensarlo NO se lo que tratan de hacer sus amigos y él, tratan de reírse de mi una vez mas y la verdad es que no tengo ganas. Dejo en la mesita de noche el libro y voy hacia el ventanal, las gotas de lluvia pequeñas empiezan a golpear a la ligera. Abro mi ventana un poco dejando entrar el olor embriagador de la lluvia.

"¿Estas bien cielo?" papa pregunta con voz tranquila "¿Yo? Genial" digo con una media sonrisa en mi rostro. Se acerca a mí, me besa en la frente y sale de mi habitación, me tumbo en la cama escuchando como sus pasos poco a poco se desvanecen. Después de un rato hago mi camino por el pasillo de mi casa, en silencio empujo la puerta del estudio de mi papa, viendo como pinta un de los recuerdos mas hermosos que vivimos mis padres y yo hace dos años.

"Papa… voy a salir un rato, volveré para la cena" levanta suavemente la cabeza de su pieza y me sonríe ligeramente "Esta bien… ves con cuidado" dice mi padre dándome una sonrisa. Muchas veces no entiendo el comportamiento de mi padre. Cojo mi sudadera y hago mi camino hasta la puerta principal y tiro de ella lentamente. Camino por la acera mirando mis cordones desgastados hasta llegar a un parque, que me solía llevar mi mama de pequeña.

Punto de vista de Nick

Abro la pesada puerta de vidrio que conduce al portal mojado de la lluvia recién caída. Meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta haciendo mi camino por las escaleras, camino hasta llegar al parque donde suelo quedar con mis amigos. Me acerco a ver el agua del lago, miro hacia la izquierda cuando veo a una figura familiar, empiezo a caminar hacia ella, haciendo todo lo posible por estar tranquilo.

Punto de vista de Macy

Miro los peces del lago, mientras oigo acercarse a paso suave, lo que parece ser un niño que comienza a moverse lentamente hacia mí. "Macy?" pregunta con un tono suave.

Punto de vista de Nick

A medida que me acerco a la figura me doy cuenta que es la chica que he estado buscando "¿Macy?" pregunto con un tono suave, acercándome a ella. "Ah… bueno" susurra nerviosa colocando un pedazo de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" pregunto levantando mis cajas lentamente "…solo caminaba" tartamudea, cuando levanta sus ojos para mirarme, ese color moca tan distinto y hermoso, nunca me he fijado en sus ojos hasta este momento "¿Estas bien? Pareces frustrada" declaro dando mi más dulce sonrisa.

"¿Yo? Estoy bien gracias, solo disfruto de la lluvia" dice poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Saco rápidamente mi teléfono y envió un mensaje a uno de mis amigos. "suena divertido, ¿te importa si lo hacemos juntos?" le pregunto en silencio esperando que dijera que si.

"Claro" dice cruzando los brazos y apoyándolos en la barandilla mientras observa las ocas. "Posiblemente me odias por ser un imbécil… pero espero que podamos ser amigos… buenos amigos" le digo acercándome a ella. "Lo entiendo… solo que no quiero lastimarme mas" susurra mirando hacia abajo a sus pies mientras termina de hablar.

"Hey, yo nunca te haría daño" digo levantando su barbilla para que nuestros ojos se encuentren, en su rostro se forma una pequeña sonrisa, asiento con la cabezas antes de sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello "Gracias" susurra y me abraza apretadamente "De nada" susurro, disfrutando de este momento…

Este es el primer de muchos momentos hermosos que tendré con Macy Anderson.

Punto de vista de Macy

Nos sentamos aquí durante un rato, sumisos en la conversación que estamos teniendo básicamente se compone de la familia y los amigos, él empieza a contarme primero. Para mi él no parece tan malo como en la escuela me gusta este Nick, no él engreído de la escuela.

Lo que es más interesante de él es la forma en la que ama la música, sabe tocar muchos instrumentos como la guitarra, el piano, el violín, la batería y el clarinete y algunos más. Creo que nunca he visto algo igual, yo suelo mirar este niño del colegio malcriado que no valoraba nada, pero estoy equivocada con él, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando me mira y me pregunta.

"¿Que pasa con tu familia?" miro por un instante el lago "Yo vivo con mi papa… no creo que pueda vivir sin él" admito con dolor, miro hacia Nick, "¿Que pasa con tu mama?" me pregunta mirando me "Ella murió hace poco"

Siento como una lágrima empieza a formarse y aparto la mirada "Oh Macy, lo siento" dice poniendo su mano encima de la mía, lo miro y me da una mirada diciendo `yo estoy contigo cuando me necesites`.

Punto de vista de Nick

Miro como su rostro se ilumina con una cara de sol nos da, sus labios de color de rosa colocados en una recta "Tengo que irme a casa" dice tímidamente poniéndose de pie. "Te acompaño" declaro poniéndome de pie yo también.

"Nick tu no…" rápidamente interrumpo colocando mis manos en los bolsillos "Quiero hacerlo" ella me da una sonrisa antes de mirar hacia abajo, con las mejillas con algo de color "¡Vamos!" digo empezando a caminar por el parque, al caminar por la acera, uno al lado del otro, nuestras manos entran en contacto entre si, una chispa recorre mi cuerpo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan entre si. Mientras ella mira hacia a otra dirección, miro hacia abajo en su pequeña mano, queriendo mantenerla con la mía. "Yo… lo siento" digo en voz baja.

"Estamos aquí" veo una casa blanca, un pequeño jardín que cubre todo el patio "Gracias por acompañarme" dice dirigiéndose hacia mi "A sido un placer" digo dando una de mis mas dulces sonrisas. Ella me devuelve la sonrisa con un color rosado en sus mejillas. Me doy la vuelta y camino de regreso por la acera a mi casa.

Punto de vista de Macy

Veo como se pone las manos en los bolsillos y se dirige hacia su casa, me dirijo a subir los escalones de mi casa, abro la puerta sin llave cerrándola detrás de mí, me apoyo en la puerta, mi ritmo cardíaco se incrementa.

Durante todo el tiempo que he estado con él sentía mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. Nunca he sentido algo igual hasta hoy, él es diferente en la escuela.

"¿Cielo eres tu?" la voz de mi padre suena desde alguna zona de la casa "Si papa" entro en la cocina. "La comida esta en el horno" afirma dando una sonrisa sincera "Ah… bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre, voy a subir a mi cuarto"

Abro la puerta de mi habitación antes de entrar en el interior y cerrarla detrás de mí. Me tumbo en la cama y cojo mi libro justo cuando iba a empezar a leer, una pequeña piedra golpea mi ventana, miro hacia el suelo para encontrar a Nick abro la ventana con mirada confusa.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" pido en un susurro. "Nunca respondiste a mi pregunta" grita un poco "Shh, mi padre te puede oír!" susurro otra vez. "Bien responde a mi pregunta y te dejare tranquila, por lo menos por hoy" afirma dándome una sonrisa, esta sonrisa hace que mi corazón acelere el pulso.

"¿Y cual es la pregunta exactamente?" pregunto levantando la ceja del ojo derecho. "Ir a una cita conmigo" dice sonriendo. "Y cuando me preguntaste eso exactamente?" Pregunto cruzándome los brazos sobre mi pecho "Justo ahora" dice con una expresión de por favor en la cara.

"¿Lo harás?" Pregunta de nuevo mirándome. "Tal vez" digo encogiendo levemente los hombros "¿Eso es un no?" niego con la cabeza. "¿Entonces es un si?" pregunta con un brillo en sus ojos que antes no poseía "Es un tal vez" digo dando otra sonrisa, antes de darme la vuelta y caminar hacia mi escritorio para tomar un trozo de papel.


	4. Chapter 4

Punto de vista de Nick

Sonrió a mi mismo antes de mirar hacia atrás, un pensamiento viene a mi mente "¡Espera!" tras gritar me cubro la boca con mi mano derecha "¿Que?" me pregunta mirándome "¿Me puedes dar tu numero?" pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella niega con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en broma antes de responder "Aquí… lo he escrito en este trozo de papel" afirma mientras lanza el pedazo de papel. "Gracias" susurro dándole una sonrisa mientras me mira "De nada" responde antes de cerrar su ventana y desaparecer de mi vista.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto con el sonido del despertador. Miro hacia la mesita de noche y veo el pequeño papel que Macy me entrego ayer por la noche, fue un día increíble. Fue mi primer paso para ganar la apuesta. Sonrió para mi mismo mientras me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina.

"Buenos días!" digo contento a mi familia "Nick podemos jugar hoy un partido de baloncesto. Es que tengo esta semana un partido y quiero practicar" asiento con la cabeza mientras sacudo el pelo de mi hermano pequeño. Mama ha preparado un plato de tostadas y una taza de leche que devoro rápidamente.

Punto de vista de Macy

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia el baño tomo una ducha rápida. Me pongo una sudadera roja con el logotipo de _duff_ y unos pantalones de deporte. Cojo mi raqueta de tenis y me dirijo al campo. Allí encuentro a mis compañeras y comenzamos a practicar.

Punto de vista de Ron

Han pasado unas horas desde que Nick y yo hemos empezado a jugar. Tenia la pelota en mis manos listo para lazar a canasta cuando mama dice "Chicos a comer" dejo caer la pelota y me dirijo hacia la cocina, me siento en mi sitio asignado.

Y empezamos a comer mientras Tiffany habla de… cosas que Nick, papa y yo prestábamos atención. Papa hacia caras de escándalo cuando ella lo hacia y dice cosas como `no puede ser` o `me parece increíble` realmente nadie le prestaba atención cuando hablaba de los actores y actrices que salen en las revistas.

Cuando acabamos de comer, todos corremos hacia el sofá para pasar una tarde en familia. Mama nos obligaba ya que papa tiene que irse de viaje por el trabajo.

Punto de vista de Nick

Me levanto con el sonido de mi despertador, lo golpeo y cae al suelo, me doy la vuelta y cubro mi cabeza con mi almohada. "Nicolás arriba, llegaras tarde al colegio" mi mamá grita desde el fondo de las escaleras.

Mi levanto, hago mi camino ha la cómoda donde cojo el uniforme escolar, tiro de mi camiseta de dormir sobre mi cabeza y arrojo la ropa sucia al cesto. Me coloco el uniforme rápidamente y cojo mi mochila. Salgo corriendo de mi habitación, bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" pregunta mama cuando entro a la cocina "Un poco" digo mientras me siento en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina "¿Huevos?" mama dice mientras sonríe. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y asiento con la cabeza. Deslizo mi mamo por el bolsillo del pantalón hasta encontrar el teléfono, entro en contactos y busco un nombre en concreto.

¿Cómo estas esta mañana?–Nick

Punto de vista de Macy

Mis ojos se abrieron al sentir la vibración del teléfono en la mesita de noche, muevo mi mano hacia él tratando de encontrarlo sin mirar. Lo cojo y lo pongo enfrente de mi cara, leo en el lector un mensaje nuevo de un numero desconocido ¿como estas esta mañana?"Nick surco la ceja confundida.

¿Nick? ¿Nick Smith? Escribo una respuesta rápida y pongo enviar antes de dirigirme al armario y coger el uniforme escolar. Me paseo por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño y entro en la ducha.

Punto de vista de Nick

Pongo el tenedor en el plato cuando el teléfono vibra. ¿Macy? Bien… ¿y tu?"Macy Rápidamente escribo una respuesta sonriendo para mi mismo cuando envió el mensaje y guardo el teléfono en mi bolsillo. Escucho el timbre de casa deben ser mis amigos que me están esperando para ir a clase "Mama me voy a clase" beso la mejilla de mi madre antes de coger la mochila y salir corriendo por la puerta.

Punto de vista de Macy

Después de trenzar el pelo y alisar el uniforme, bajo por las escaleras para ver a mi padre bebiendo café. "Hola papa" le doy un beso en la mejilla antes de coger algo de comer "Hola cariño, lista para ir a clase" me pregunta sonriendo.

"Si" digo riendo a la ligera "Necesitas que te lleve?" pregunta poniéndose en pie. "No, he quedado con mis amigos, te veo luego" le digo antes de besar la mejilla de nuevo y salir corriendo de casa, camino por la acera hacia la escuela cuando siento vibrar mi teléfono desde el interior de mi mochila, lo saco y miro.

Tengo un mensaje nuevo de un número desconocido que parece ser Nick. Estas muy seca esta mañana, espero que no sea mi culpa- Nick sonrió para mi misma antes de escribir el mensaje y enviarlo No tiene que ver contigo, yo solo… estoy súper cansada. Tu texto me ha hecho sentir mejor- Macy levanto la vista y veo a mis amigos, les saludo y empezamos a caminar.

Punto de vista de Nick

Los chicos están hablando de la temporada de fútbol del año anterior, mi bolsillo del pantalón vibra, busco y lo saco, un nuevo mensaje de Macy. Sonrío al escribir la respuesta, marco enviar y coloco el teléfono en el bolsillo mientras sonrió.

"¿Porque estas sonriendo? Nick" Kevin me pregunta mirando por encima de mí. "Estoy un paso mas cerca de que perdáis la apuesta." Digo meneando el teléfono que hay en mi mano y sonriendo tontamente "Por cierto tenemos que concretar un poco mas lo de la apuesto. ¿Que cantidad apostamos de dinero?" dice un de ellos. "No lo se, que tal 10" dice Max. Acordamos que el plazo era un mes. Tengo un mes para hacer que Macy comiera de mi mano.

Punto de vista de David

Estábamos informando de lo que tenia que pasar durante esta semana, era una costumbre. Esta semana teníamos un partido de bádminton por mi parte, uno de béisbol por parte de Adam y una competición de natación por parte de Emily. Y todas diferentes días para que podamos animarnos.

Era fácil yo el miércoles, Adam el jueves, Emily mañana. Esta semana era de locos pero esperamos que sea genial. Llegamos a la puerta de la escuela cuando yo tiro del mango para abrir y dejar que pasen todos. Cada uno de nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestras taquillas, ya que ninguna de ellas estaba en la misma dirección, acordamos vernos en clase.


	5. Chapter 5

Punto de vista de Nick

Sonrió a mis amigos mientras recorro el pasillo hasta alcanzar mi taquilla, miro al final del pasillo, una figura familiar y decido acercarme a ella. "Hey Macy" digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ella sonríe y me saluda con la mano "¿Te importa si te acompaño a clase?"

"Supongo que no" dice encogiéndose de hombros, sonrió antes de empezar a caminar "Así que… me divertí mucho el otro día" una dulce sonrisa se crea en su rostro "Sorprendentemente yo también"

"¿Sorprendentemente?" ella abraza el libro que lleva en la mano derecha "Si, sorprendentemente, cuando te vi pensé que tratabas de reírte de mi" ella miro hacia el suelo. "Hey yo nunca podría hacer algo así" digo mientras estiro el brazo y lo llevo a su barbilla levantándola y le doy un guiño mientras digo "No, a un rostro tan bonito como el tuyo" veo como se sonroja un poco y una sonrisa se forma.

"Bueno, esta es mi parada" dice al parar al frente de una de las aulas, con los bazos abrazando al libro "Ah bueno entonces, ¿nos vemos mas tarde?" Pido con la esperanza de que diga que si. Ella asiente con la cabeza, comienza a acercarse y presiona sus suaves labios en mi mejilla derecha antes de sonreír y entrar en clase.

Muevo mi mano a la mejilla donde me ha besado, sintiendo un hormigueo en la cara. Mi ritmo cardiaco se incrementado drásticamente. Ella es diferente tiene algo especial que las otras niñas no posen.

Su forma de moverse me despertó sexualmente, la forma de hablar me daban ganas de explorar su boca con mi lengua, ella es todo lo que una chica quiere tener, todo lo que un hombre puede desear, lastima que todo empezara por una apuesta.

Punto de vista de Macy

Después me alejo de él, me sonrojo un color rojo oscuro, puedo sentir el calor que proviene de mis mejillas. ¿Por qué he hecho eso? "¿Te pasa algo Mace?" pregunta Alyson, niego con la cabeza y me siento en mi sitio esperando que la clase empiece. La profesora entra y comienza a dar la clase.

Punto de vista de Ashley

Estoy viendo a Nick caminando como una sonrisa se expande por su cara. ¿Cómo podía ser posible, me refiero a que es una perderá, nos hemos burlado de esa chica desde la escuela de primaria y de repente le gusta? No pienso consentir que ocurra algo con esa perdedora.

Punto de vista de Nick

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando Ashley se pone delante de mí. – ¿Que hacías con ella?" pregunta exigente con el dedo acusador presionando mi pecho, apartando su dedo.

Esta chica siempre me ha querido tocar mi pecho tonificado, esto solo era una excusa "No te importa" digo antes empezar a caminar hacia mi clase. "Vale, lo siento. Solo te aviso" dice haciendo una salida dramática. Niego con la cabeza al pensar, solo me he acercado a esta chica por una apuesta. El resto de la mañana pasa rápido.

Punto de vista de Macy

Me dirijo a mi casa, siento el teléfono vibrar desde mi bolsa, cojo el teléfono y leo el mensaje ¿nos vemos mas tarde?- Nick sonrió para mis adentros al ver que Nick aparecía en la pantalla de mi teléfono Claro, ¿cuando y donde?- Macy segundos mas tarde, mi teléfono empieza a temblar de nuevo ¿a las 4 en el parque?- Nick muevo mis dedos por el teclado antes de responder.

Punto de vista de Nick

Tomo el teléfono entre mis manos mientras mama me pone el plato de comida en la mesa. Una sonrisa se forma en mi cara al mirar lo, un nuevo mensaje allí estaré- Macy pongo el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y comienzo a comer antes de mirar a Tiffany "¿Que estás haciendo?" pregunta con una ceja levantada

"Nada" declaro, antes de poner toda mi atención a mi plato y a la conversación de mama. Cuando termino llevo el plato al fregadero y lo dejo allí, subo las escaleras y cojo mi guitarra empiezo a rasgar acordes sin más, hasta que sea la hora de irme.

Punto de vista de Macy

Llevo al parque, a una zona tranquila. Miro a mí alrededor para seguir cualquier pista de Nick, pero no. No veo nada. Salto cuando alguien coloca sus manos sobre mis ojos "¿Adivina quien?" la voz me pregunta y me hace reír.

"¡Nick no es divertido!" digo colocando mis manos sobre las de él "¡Me has pillado!" dice dramáticamente girando a mi alrededor para estar frente a frente. "¿Porque deseas verme aquí?" pido arrugando mi nariz un poco. "Solo quería decirte… que hoy te ves hermosa" siento mis mejillas calentarse.

Punto de vista de Nick

Estoy viendo como se ruboriza profundamente por mis palabras, con las mejillas ahora un tono rosa claro. Yo sonrió a mi mismo antes de que sus ojos se encuentren con los míos "¿Quieres ir algún lugar?" pregunto con la esperanza de que diga que si. Ella asiente mientras se levanta del césped, estiro mi mano para coger la suya, ella me mira confusa.

"¿Confías en mi?" pido con la espera de que coja mi mano. Ella me mira a los ojos y luego mira a mi mano ya extendida para coger la suya. Se muerde el labio inferior nerviosa y estira el brazo y luego vuelve el brazo hacia su cuerpo. Finalmente asiente con la cabeza mientras sus ojos cumplen con los míos.

"Creo que puedo hacerlo" una pequeña sonrisa aparece en los labios "Bien" Por un momento pensaba que no lo conseguiría nunca, esto me va a costar mas de lo que pensaba. Le digo sonriendo mientras cojo su mano, el contacto de su piel y la mía me envía una sensación de calor a trabes de mi cuerpo.

Punto de vista de Macy

Nick coge mi mano con fuerza y tira de mí, damos una pequeña vuelta por el parque y nos metemos en una pequeña heladería. Decido tomar un helado de nata y Nick lo coge de vainilla, nos sentamos en una mesa después de haber pagado.

Hay un silencio cómodo mientras nos comemos el helado. Nick tira de mi "¿A donde vamos?" pregunto curiosa, dándole una sonrisa. "Es un secreto" responde vacilante y mirando por encima de mí antes de volver su atención al frente "No me gustan los secretos"

"Bueno tendrás que esperar" afirma sonriente hacia mi. "Te va ha gustar" "¿Como estas tan seguro?" pregunto levantando una ceja mientras sonrió hacia él "Solo se que te va a gustar" responde sonriendo.

Punto de vista de Nick

Caminamos durante unas casas más hasta llegar "¿Estas lista?" pregunto un poco excitado "Si" afirma casi en un susurro, sus labios rosados entreabiertos. Solo tengo ganas de explorar su boca con mi lengua… sacudo el pensamiento "Vale cierra los ojos" ella me mira con sus ojos y esta vez esta muy confusa con los labios colocados en una línea recta.

"¿Por favor?" le ruego antes de darle mi mejor sonrisa. Ella pone los ojos en broma antes de cerrarlos lentamente. Sonrió al ver su expresión, antes de arrastrarla a mi lugar secreto. Pongo su cuerpo cerca del mío, asegurándome de que no se caiga. Después de caminar un rato, me muevo hacia delante mis labios susurran a su oído.

"Puedes abrir los ojos" se estremece, como me muevo delante de ella, viendo como sus ojos se abren lentamente adaptándose a la luz del día, una sonrisa aparece en sus labios mientras sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Me pongo a su lado, y miro hacia arriba.

"Mi papa construyó esto para mí cuando era mas joven" declaro al ver su cara cuando reacciona mirando a la casa. "Nunca he traído a nadie antes" mi voz es cada vez mas baja mientras los recuerdos de mi padre inundan mi mente "¿Porque decides traerme aquí entonces?" pregunta mirando hacia mi "…porque tu eres especial para mi" respondo rompiendo la mirada.


	6. Chapter 6

Punto de vista de Macy

Estudio su rostro en shock, sorprendido por sus palabras. Miro hacia la casa imaginando a Nick sentado ahí cuando era niño, tenia miedo de hablar y no sabia que decir. "¿Podemos ir arriba si quieres?" dice de pronto sorprendiéndome, los ojos de Nick se encontraron con los míos y una extraña sonrisa juega en sus labios.

"Si" digo haciendo camino tras él hacia las escaleras que conducen a la increíble casa del árbol. "Esto es increíble… me gustaría que papa hubiera hecho algo como esto conmigo" digo mirando alrededor de la casa. Miro en una de las paredes que esta llena de fotos de su familia, amigos y si mismo.

"¿Es él?" pregunto arrodillándome y apuntando a una foto de cuando Nick era niño con un hombre que tenia alrededor de los cuarenta años, los brazos de Nick envuelto alrededor de el, como si nunca le iba a dejar ir. "Y si… es él" la voz de Nick tartamudeaba mirando a la imagen "Por la forma en que lo describes tiene que ser increíble" le susurro con una sonrisa al mirarle.

"Él lo es… me gustaría que pudiera conocerte… yo se que le gustarías" acabo de inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, veo como los ojos de Nick son vidriosos por las lágrimas, sus ojos se pegan a la imagen. Me muevo hacia él, cogiéndole la mano en la mía, apoya la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

"Esta bien" susurro envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él mientras se acomoda en mi hombro y froto la espalda, una sensación caliente me golpea el hombro.

Punto de vista de Nick

Inclino mi cabeza contra su hombro, dejando que las lágrimas que mantenido durante tanto tiempo por fin salgan libremente. Por alguna razón, no tenia miedo a llorar delante de ella, Macy me hizo sentir mejor y seguro, por eso me gusta estar con ella.

¡ESPERA! Que no… no me gusta, es solo UNA APUESTA RECUERDALO. Una apuesta más costosa de lo que me esperaba. Voy a trabajar en ser su amigo... conseguir que ella confiar en mí y ganar la apuesta... Pero no puedo evitarlo me siento seguro en sus brazos, ella me hace sentir… bien.

Cuando las lágrimas por fin dejan de caer, me aparto del hombro de Macy, y froto mi mano contra el ojo quitando las lágrimas sobrantes. "Lo siento" digo un poco avergonzado "Hey tranquilo, yo aria lo mismo si no tuviera…a mi papa" diciendo la verdad, me da una sonrisa tranquilizadora. De repente me siento mucho mejor por su gesto.

Comienzo a estudiar su rostro, tenia unos hermosos ojos color moca, una nariz pequeña que siempre arruga cuando esta confundida y una sonrisa contagiosa, que hice que mi corazón se dispare. "¿Que?" pregunta con curiosidad, una vez mas arruga la nariz hacia arriba.

"Bueno… es solo que… tu no eres como la mayoría de las niñas" digo con una sonrisa "¿Eso es algo malo?" pregunta con preocupación en sus palabras. "Supongo que es una buena cosa" le aseguro dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

Punto de vista de Macy

Sonrió cuando sonríe, sintiendo mil mariposas zumban alrededor de mi estomago "Tu tampoco eres como los demás chicos" declaro sonriendo mientras me mira "¿Eso es algo malo?" pregunta vacilante, levanto una ceja "Supongo que es una buena cosa" respondo sonriente.

"Bueno…" responde como una sonrisa se expande por su cara. Acabo de sonreír y asentir, mirándolo a los ojos, él mira hacia atrás y poco a poco acercándose a mi, siento que mi aliento se engancha en la garganta mientras se mueve mas cerca, el aliento con olor a chicle de menta.

De repente me siento nerviosa, mi estomago con el vuelo de las mariposas locas. "Nick" respiro, antes de "Macy… crees que…" es cortado por mi teléfono que resuena en nuestros oídos. "Lo siento" digo mirando al identificador de llamadas.

Coloco el teléfono en mi oreja "Hola papa" digo conforme pongo el rostro tenso "Si voy en seguida" antes de colgar y poner el teléfono en el bolsillo y salir de allí corriendo.

Punto de vista de Nick

La veo marcharse lo más rápido que puede. ¡DIOS! Ya casi estaba echo, solo me faltaba nada para conseguirlo, hago mi camino a casa, mi hermano pequeño esta viendo un programa televisivo, mama en la cocina entre una salten y varios cazos. Tiffany levanta la cabeza de la revista que estaba leyendo. Me dirijo hacia mi habitación y enciendo el portátil, abro la ventana de _Internet_ y comienzo a navegar.

Punto de vista del Autor

La puerta se abre y choca contra la pared haciéndola caer "¡Levanta!" una voz retumba y Macy gime desde el suelo. La persona se acerca a ella y la mira. Ella mira hacia arriba al hombre que esta enojado mirando hacia ella.

"¡He dicho que te levantes!" grita antes de patear el estomago de Macy. Macy grita de dolor "Para" exclama, se da la vuelta y se obliga a levantarse, apoyando su brazo adolorido en la pared, se resbala cayendo otra vez al suelo, ella se encuentra con otro golpe en el estomago.

"Para, por favor" solloza, pero las patadas no se detienen "¡Levántate!" le grita y Macy solloza en voz alta. Sus lágrimas caen por el lado de la cara y ella grito mas fuerte "¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que los vecinos lo escuchen?" las respiraciones de Macy son rápidas y cortas.

Ella hace su mayor esfuerzo para levantarse, pero falla una vez más. Su brazo derecho le duele y siente que sus lágrimas le queman la cara. Se siente como si estuviera muriendo, la garganta se le cierra y luchaba por respirar. Su padre finalmente desaparece por el umbral de la puerta.

Punto de vista de Macy

No puedo soportar el dolor desgarrador. Me levanto y voy al baño. Me desnudo, cojo la pequeña cuchilla y me meto en el agua hirviendo. Arrastró el metal frío en mi piel suave. Pongo un poco de presión sobre la hoja de afeitar, un líquido rojo aparece por mi muñeca.

Suspiro de alivio, continúo haciendo unos cortes más, hasta que se oye un portazo. Salto en la ducha y limpio las heridas. Me pongo las vendas y la ropa de dormir, mis lágrimas se acumulan en el final de los ojos, me meto en la cama y me tapo con la manta que la abuela me hizo unos años atrás, oigo los pasos de papa que se avecinan hacia mi dormitorio.

Cierro los ojos y me pongo la manta por encima de la cabeza, la puerta se abre y papa susurra "Lo siento, no fue mi intención que ocurriera" antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia su cuarto, una lágrima se escapa. Noto vibrar el teléfono y sonrió al mirar la pantalla Buenas noches hermosa, te veo mañana en clase de música a las 11 rápidamente tecleo la respuesta y le doy a enviar.

Punto de vista de David

Estoy escuchando a mis padres hablar sobre política. Me concentro en comer mi desayuno, cuando acabo llevo el plato al fregadero y me voy al baño me cepillo los dientes y el cabello mientras escucho la radio. Recorro el pasillo de mi casa hasta llegar a la puerta y la abro "Mama, papa, me voy" cierro la puerta detrás de mi y hago mi camino hacia el parque donde quedamos todos para llegar al colegio

Punto de vista de Nick

Camino por los pasillo del colegio hasta encontrar a quien busco "Kev, necesito hablar contigo" él asiente con la cabeza cogiendo un libro de su taquilla y cerrándola "Te escucho"

Miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo para comprobar que no hay nadie quien me oiga "¡Ayer hubieron chispas!" "¿Que?" Kevin me pregunta confundido por mi comentario vuelve a mirar que no haya nadie en el pasillo "Sentí algo ayer" Kevin asiente con la cabeza mientras me preguntaba, decidí contarle toda la historia

"Tío, no se que es lo que quieres oír, dale tiempo vale, de momento recuerda que es un reto" asiento con la cabeza mientras Kevin me dice lo que mas o menos piensa sobre este tema, es mi mejor amigo y se que no me fallara nunca y al parecer comprende lo que estoy sintiendo.

Punto de vista de Tiffany

Esquivo a todo el mundo hasta encontrar a Nick "¿Donde has estado esta mañana?" pregunto exigente ya que mama no me había dicho nada. "¿Donde quieres que este? He estado en el colegio con Kevin resolviendo algunos conceptos de física"

Miro a Kevin que tiene una mirada confusa en su rostro pero de inmediato asiente con la cabeza "la física es complicada" dice mientras se aleja de mi "Espera Kev, voy contigo" dice mi hermano mientras corre lejos de mi tan rápido como puede. Me giro y pataleo en el suelo tan fuerte como puedo en la frustración. Me dirijo a donde mis amigas están y comenzamos hablar sobre los nuevo diseños de la Sra. Roward que son increíbles.

Punto de vista de Macy

Estoy en medio de una clase cuando el teléfono comienza a vibrar rápidamente lo pongo entre mis muslos y lo tapo un poco con el libro. Miro al identificador y sonrió No te olvides de mi- Nick sonrió mientras leo el mensaje, pongo hacia abajo el teléfono cuando el profesor se acerca por las mesas. Tecleo la respuesta lentamente para no crear sospechas, y envió un mensaje. Al poco tiempo toca el timbre y me dirijo hacia la clase de música.

Punto de vista del Autor

Nick esta sentado en la sala de música, colocando su guitarra favorita en su regazo tocando y rasgando acordes sin sentido ninguno "¿Nick?" Macy pregunta, como abre un poco la puerta, Nick levanta la vista de su guitarra.

"Macy" dice sin aliento, tratando de no pensar en lo bien que sus piernas se ven. "¿Para que me has citado aquí?" dice mientras entra en la sala "Para decirte que hoy te ves hermosa" dice una vez que la ha visto pone su atención al cuello de la guitarra y rasga algunos acordes "Y porque me gusta pasar el rato contigo" dice sonriendo, Macy se sonroja y mira hacia sus pies.

"¿Que estas tocando?" pregunta mientras señala la guitarra Nick sonríe suavemente "Nada en especial, una canción que mi padre me enseño" "¿Que canción?" pregunta ella acercándose a él y tomar un asiento en el taburete colocado justo a su lado.

Nick trata de no mirar en lo bien que se ven sus piernas especialmente cuando pone sus manos entre los muslos "Bueno se trata de `Por verte sonreír` de la fuga" dando una sonrisa a Macy. "Canta para mí". "¿Me prometes que no te desmayaras?" dice mientras sonríe "Te lo tiene muy creído, ¿no?" dice mientras ella da un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

Nick saca la lengua, y ella sonríe y golpea la mejilla débilmente dejando que su mano permanezca en la piel de Nick un segundo más de lo que debería haber sido. Nick la miro sintiendo el estado de animo de la sala había cambiado, él sintió que Macy retiraba la mano pero rápidamente la detiene fijando su mano contra su rostro.

"Nick?" Macy pregunta con el corazón acelerado, él no dice nada, coge la guitarra con la mano libre y se baja del taburete. Macy traga saliva, viendo como pone la guitarra contra el suelo y apoyada en el taburete que estaba sentado previamente.

Él se mueve delante de ella entre sus piernas y ella dice su nombre otra vez pero esta vez es sorprendida por sus movimientos, Macy se concentra en mantener la respiración constante, era difícil cuando sus labios se mueven hacia ella y sintiendo que su mano esta en la parte de atrás del cuello y la otra en su cintura, tirando de ella hacia él, viendo como cierra los ojos y se inclina.

Al fondo de sus oídos resuena un sonido inconfundible pero Nick no se mueve hasta que la Sra. Brown abre la puerta, haciendo saltar a Nick y Macy "Perdón, debería irme a clase" dice Macy mientras sale corriendo de la clase, Nick suspira profundamente y se aleja de la clase dejando la guitarra al sitio.


	7. Chapter 7

Punto de vista de Nick

Esa chica es como el jabón, una vez la tienes entre las manos se te resbala. Me dirijo a mi taquilla a coger el libro que necesito para entrar en clase. Pongo la combinación en la taquilla y la abro "Hey, ¿donde has estado?" pregunta Max mientras camina hacia mi. Salgo un poco de mi taquilla "En la clase de música, ya sabes relajándome un poco" él asiente con la cabeza.

Cierro la taquilla con un golpe seco y comienzo a caminar por el pasillo "Recuerda de que hoy se entrena" dice caminando a mi lado "Si, este sábado patearemos el culo a el otro equipo" entramos en clase y nos sentamos cada uno en su pupitre.

Saco el teléfono y tecleo tan rápido como puedo ¿Mañana nos podemos encontrar en mi casa del árbol por la tarde?- Nick abro la libreta comienzo a copiar lo que el Sr. Brody va escribiendo.

Punto de vista de Macy

Suena la campana dando fin a la clase, me levanto y recojo mi libro, miro en la mochila, la pequeña luz parpadea, miro hacia el teléfono y miro un mensaje de Nick. Recorro el pasillo hasta la salida, me siento en los escalones mientras leo el mensaje veo como mis amigas se reúnen conmigo.

"Hey, ¿que pasa Mace?" Miro hacia ellas y les sonrió "No, mucho. Chicas podemos ir a tomar algo después de nuestro entrenamiento" digo con entusiasmo. David sale por la puerta y me coge de la cintura me tira al aire y comienza a girar mientras sonreímos. Me baja al suelo y lo abrazo fuerte.

"¿Donde quieres ir Mace?" Adam pregunta mientras me abraza, sonrió para mis adentros, comenzamos a caminar hacia el campo de béisbol y la cancha de tenis. Miro hacia mi teléfono y comienzo a teclear Claro allí estaré

Punto de vista de Kevin

Todo el equipo recorremos el camino hasta llegar al campo, el entrenador nos dice que demos un par de vueltas. Habíamos dado una vuelta "¿Como lo llevas Nick?" pregunta Cody con vacilación en la pregunta –Bien, muchas gracias por preguntar. Tu con… como se llamaba?" responde con carácter.

"Dios, no necesito escuchar este drama" decido acelerar el paso "Kev, podemos hablar" dice Nick mientras se pone al día conmigo. Asiento con la cabeza mientras nos alineamos "Claro, ¿que pasa?" él mira hacia atrás para ver la distancia que había del resto del grupo "Hoy he estado cerca" suspira mientras mira hacia el suelo "Se que no debería…" comenzó hablar mientras corríamos.

Punto de vista de Tiffany

Mama esta haciendo la cena, Ron jugando con la videoconsola y yo estoy poniendo la mesa "Mama, ¿crees que papa volverá pronto?" ella me mira y asiente con la cabeza mientras saltea la salten. La puerta se abre, aparece un pequeño hermano recién duchado.

"¿Como estas?" pregunta mama, Nick sonríe hacia ella contesta a su pregunta mientras me ayuda a poner la mesa. Coloca cada vaso al lado de cada plato. "¿Y debes estar hambriento?" él me mira "Si. Un poco" me siento en la silla mientras que Nick acaba de ayudar a poner la comida en la mesa. "Ron, a la mesa. ¡Ya!"

"Bueno, ¿como ha ido el día?" pregunta mama con interés. "Bien supongo" respondo mientras lleno mi plato "A sido alucinante, hoy hemos echo un partido increíble, mama hemos ganado" dice Ron con una sonrisa grande "Eso esta muy bien, Ron!" dice Nick dándole una mano abierta para que la chocara, "Hey mama podemos ver `12 en casa`" dice Ron ilusionado, al chico le encanta esa película, mama asintió con la cabeza.

Acabamos de comer y cada uno lleva el plato al sitio, Nick coge de la cintura a Ron y le da una voltereta en sus brazos mientras sonreían juntos, nos sentamos en el sofá, mama se sienta en el sofá individual dejando a mis dos hermanos y a mi el sofá mas grande.

Punto de vista de Macy

Entro en casa "Hey cielo la cena esta en el horno" dice papa suavemente "Gracias" respondo sin mirarle, me acerco al armario, estiro el brazo y cojo un plato, abro el horno donde encuentro un poco de pescado, lo pongo en el plato y me siento en la mesa. Como lo más rápido que puedo al terminar me acerco al fregadero y lo limpio con la esponja y agua.

Voy a mi habitación y cierro la puerta. Cojo el libro que esta en la mesita y me sumerjo en el mundo de los elfos, enanos, humanos, magos… me despierto con el sonido del despertador me pongo el uniforme de tenis, hoy entrenamos por la mañana en vez de por la tarde, cojo la mochila y me dirijo a la cocina cojo dos manzanas una para ahora y la otra para en almuerzo y corro hacia la cancha. Cuando acabo me dirijo a la ducha.

Punto de vista de Nick

Me levanto de la cama y voy al baño me lavo la cara, me cepillos los dientes y el pelo. Bajo las escaleras y abrazo a mi hermano pequeño tan fuerte con él puede "¿Como has dormido? Ron" le pregunto mientras me acerco a los armarios y saco 2 tazas llenándolas de leche, le entrego una a mi hermano que me sonríe.

"Bien, hoy he tenido un sueño muy extraño" dice sacudiéndose y me rió de eso "¿A si? ¿Como de extraño era?" pregunto un poco intrigado "Estamos todos en casa y papa entraba por la puerta como siempre hace, pero traía un perro, una foca, un tigre y un elefante y de repente estamos…" comienza a contarme todo el sueño y cuando acaba no puedo parar de reír.

"¿A que era extraño?" asiento con la cabeza "Vamos que hoy te llevo yo al colegio" digo mientras comenzamos a caminar cojo un plátano y una pera y se lo entrego, en la puerta estaban todos mis amigos "Lo siento chicos pero me toca llevar a mi hermano al colegio" Ron corre hacia Kevin y le da un abrazo tan fuerte como a mi, Kevin lo coge y lo levanta dando vueltas mientras sonreía.

"Kevin, ¿sabes que?" él le pregunta interesado mientras el contesta con entusiasmo, pongo mi mano en el hombro de mi hermano y lo dirijo hacia el colegio. "¿Como estas hoy?" pregunta Kevin "Bien!" cuando llegamos al colegio de mi hermano, unas chicas se acercan a nosotros.

"Hola!" dice coqueta una de las chicas "Nunca os hemos visto por aquí" dando un sonrisa radiante "No solemos venir pero ahora que sabemos que estáis aquí… vendremos mas a menudo" dice Keith sonriendo, "¿Me puedas dar tu número?" me pregunta mientras que miro a mi hermano desde la distancia, Ron se gira y me mira saca su mano y me saluda.

Miro hacia la chica "Disculpa, ¿decías?" pregunto volviendo a mirar hacia mi hermano como entra en el colegio, Cody me da un codazo en las costillas, hago una mueca llevando mi mano a las costillas "¿Que?" digo mientras masajeo un poco la zona para aliviar el dolor haciendo a las chicas sonreír.

"Si me das tu número de teléfono" pregunta ella con una sonrisa, me acerca su teléfono para que teclee los números. "Gracias" dice mientras le devuelvo el teléfono "Tendrás noticias mías pronto" dice dando un guiño y girando sobre sus talones.

Todos empiezan a vitorear la hazaña realizada mientras nos dirigimos a nuestro colegio. "Necesito ir al baño en seguida vuelvo" me dirijo al baño hacer un inocente pis, y la verdad es que me puedo aguantar un poco mas pero me gusta el sonido del inodoro cuando tiras de la cadena, es hilarante.


	8. Chapter 8

Punto de vista del Autor (N/A: en este parágrafo lo que esta en mayúscula es lo que piensa Nick)

Por lo tanto, un inocente Nick Smith entra en el vestuario para hacer un inocente pis, cuando se encuentra con una escena no tan inocente. Una de las duchas esta encendida, el vapor ha empañado todos los espejos y la puerta de la ducha esta casi cerrada acepción de una rendija… visualiza a una desnuda, chorreante y atractiva Macy Anderson.

OH DIOS MIO es lo primero que viene a la cabeza. Nick queda boquiabierto, sus ojos mirando todo su cuerpo sin pudor. Los ojos de Macy están cerrados, los labios húmedos y separados y las manos… ¡oh! Su mano derecha se encuentra en el hueco de la entre pierna, su dedo índice haciendo un movimiento circular lentamente. "Nick…" sus labios suavemente soplan en su nombre.

OH DIOS MIO, ELLA SE ESTA… Nick se encuentra a si mismo si poder moverse, como si sus piernas estuvieran clavadas en el suelo, aunque algo viajaba hacia arriba muy rápidamente. Macy, sin embargo, ha separado las piernas, deslizando su mano más profundo de su calor, los movimientos circulares se mueven más rápido "Nick… por favor házmelo…" la rugosidad de la palabra en contra de su susurro dulce e inocente. El corazón acelerado de un pequeño Nick y la lucha continua contra la entre pierna.

NO… NO PUEDES HACERLO… NO AQUÍ… PERO ELLA LO ESTA HACIENDO… PERO SE DARA CUENTA… SUS OJOS ESTAN CERRADOS… AH MUY BIEN.

Nick da un par de pasos hacia atrás, apoyándose en la puerta del vestuario y rápidamente baja los pantalones y sus propias manos por debajo del algodón de su ropa interior. Poco a poco empieza a acariciarse a si mismo, sus ojos se centraron en la morena mojada en la ducha "Hmm…" ella suspiro suavemente, acelerando el paso.

Nick se muerde el labio y acelera, para estar en sincronización con Macy. Su mano sujeta alrededor de su miembro, ahora bombeando más y más rápido. Macy inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y suspira "Nick… Ni…ick!" ella gime de nuevo haciendo hincapié en la segunda silaba con un jadeo corto. Nick se da cuenta de que dos de sus dedos han desaparecido bajo sus pliegues, y lucha contra un gemido.

Su mano comienza a moverse arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, la mano izquierda se desliza por todo su cuerpo: por encima de su barriga, sus pechos, sus hombros, el cuello… Nick no se atreve a mirar hacia otro lado. Él mismo va más allá de la coherencia, se ha olvidado de todo: su paradero, su vida, incluso su nombre. "Nick… por favor…" ella gime en voz alta una vez más. Un suave gruñido se escapa de sus labios "¡OH dios!" Suspira con dureza, su voz era en tono alto y las manos se mueven más rápido que nunca.

"Nick… OH dios por favor… haz…" Nick grita fuerte en su interior, su mano trabaja mas rápido, acariciándose y bombeando, hasta que esta tan dolorosamente cerca, esta bastante seguro que había un poco… aprieta los dientes con tanta fuerza. "OH dios, Ni…" su respiración cada vez mas rápida y mas rápida, apenas puede entender lo que esta diciendo, todo lo que entiende era una serie de gemidos y lamentos.

Los dedos frotando furiosamente entre sus piernas todo el tiempo, su espalda arqueada y la punta de la lengua asomada mientras se lame los labios. Poco a poco, su mano comienza a disminuir, empujando mas profundo en lugar de con mayor rapidez "Dios... Nick" no se ha molestado en suavizar su voz cuando gime, y sus dedos finalmente frenan por completo.

"Macy…" Él susurra, arrastrando su dedo índice por su longitud disfrutando de los suaves orgasmos después de los escalofríos que recorren su cuerpo. Se oye un ruido sordo de un cuerpo apoyando en la puerta de la ducha y Nick imita el movimiento en la puerta del baño. "OH... Nick" ella susurro en voz tan baja que apenas podía oírlo.

Pero la emoción en su voz llena todo el aseo o más bien, su pene. Se inclina hacia delante lo suficiente como para verla completamente a través de la grieta. Macy estaba apoyada contra la pared, los ojos cerrados, el pelo todavía goteaba, los labios se curvan en una sonrisa en su rostro, se veía tranquilo, feliz. Se veía…

Nick cierra los ojos y pasa la mano limpia por su pelo, maldiciéndose por hacer esto ESTUPIDO, EGOISTA, INMORAL. "¿Nick?" los ojos de Nick se abren de golpe, con la boca luchando con las palabras ¡MIERDA! Ella vuelve hablar "¿Todavía estas ahí?"

Punto de vista de Nick

"¿Tiffany?" pregunto en alto mientras miro hacia la puerta "¿Quien si no? Date prisa o llegaras tarde a tu clase" ¿clase? Vuelvo a mirar al vestuario que esta completamente vació.

¿Como es posible? Me limpio un poco y salgo del baño tan rápido como puedo, recorro el pasillo hasta coger el libro de matemáticas, hoy nos han cambiado una clase porque el profesor no esta.

Punto de vista de David

Estamos en la cafetería almorzando, Macy sonríe levemente a todos después de mirar hacia su teléfono y luego da un pequeño mordisco al melocotón, "¿Quien es él que te hace estar colgada del teléfono Macy?" pregunta Chelsea curiosa al igual que todos nos acercamos a la mesa. Las chicas ponen un brazo recostado en la mesa y el otro solo el codo y la palma sujetando la barbilla y las cejas elevadas un poco.

Sonrió al ver la escena, Macy las mira mientras mastica el melocotón "No importa" dice encogiéndose de hombros intentando quitar importancia "¿Como que no importa?" pregunta Emily dejando caer la boca y poniendo las dos palmas en la mesa. Acerco el cuerpo de Macy al mío y me inclino dando un ligero beso en su pelo, ella sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo apretado.

Miro alrededor de la sala medio vacía cuando las puertas se abren de par en par, dando una entrada mediocre a las animadoras y al equipo de fútbol. Niego con la cabeza y vuelvo mi atención a la conversación, Macy me mira preocupada, sonrió hacia ella y luego le beso en la frente tratando de calmar su estado, ella se ríe y pone la cabeza en el hueco que también conoce.

Punto de vista de Macy

Pongo mi cabeza sobre el pecho de David una vez mas, sonrió al escuchar los constantes latidos, respiro el dulce aroma y sonrió otra vez. Él me da otro beso en la cabeza. El timbre suena dando el final del almuerzo nos dirigimos a nuestras taquillas donde encuentro dos notas la primera la leo y quedo confusa. Cuando leo la segunda sonrió al final del pasillo aparece Nick sonriendo.

Punto de vista de Nick

Miro hacia la dirección de Macy y sonrió al ver que sonríe al leer la nota. "¿Que pasa?" pregunta Braian. Los chicos sonríen al ver a Macy mirando me. "No se te da nada mal, ¿eh?" comenta Cody mientras sonreía hacia mi. "No, ya casi esta echo." Digo con una sonrisa arrogante. Kevin cierra su taquilla "Vamos, tenemos que ir a clase. Y no me apetece hablar de esto otra vez" dice dirigiéndoos a clase.

Punto de vista de Tiffany

Estoy viendo a Macy leer la nota que le hemos puesto espero que se aleje de mi hermano porque no tengo ganas de tener que ponerme en medio de esto, de echo no debería ni siquiera esto. "Dios, porque no lo deja en paz"

"Ash, no te preocupes estamos en ello, además tu eres mejor que ella en todo, mi hermano se dará cuenta pronto" sonrió hacia ella y le doy un abrazo fuerte "Haces mejor pareja que ella" dice Gilari bajando un poco la revista que esta mirando, "Y si no se lo aremos entrar en su sesera" todas nos reímos mientras que vamos hacia clase.

Punto de vista de Lisa

"¿Hola?" digo cogiendo el teléfono, sonrió al escuchar a la otra parte la voz de mi marido. "¿Cuando volverás?" digo añorando su mano por mi cara. Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi despacho mientras que mi marido habla por teléfono, abro el maletín y saco unos papeles "Eso es genial" digo mientras sonrió, saco un poco la silla para sentarme mientras habla con Zac.

Cuando acabo de hablar me pongo a trabajar en un caso un tanto complicado. La puerta de la entrada se abre "Hola mama estamos aquí" dice Nick. Ron corre hacia mi me abraza le doy un beso en la frente Nick se acerca a mi y besa mi frente "¿Como va mama?" pregunta.

"Este caso es mas complicado de lo normal, tengo que ir a prisión esta tarde, puedes quedarte un rato con Ron esta tarde" pregunto recogiendo algunos de los papeles y guardándolos en el maletín negro "claro mama, nos ocupamos Tif y yo" dice alejándose de mi un poco.

"Mama no me gusta que vayas a la cárcel" dice Ron haciendo un puchero, sonrió "Vamos Ron, vamos hacer la comida y luego me quedo a cuidarte un rato y luego Tif" los veo salir corriendo por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Se oyen las cazuelas.

Punto de vista de Macy

Llego a casa, "Papa" no hay respuesta, suspiro de alivio y me voy a la cocina en la nevera hay una nota de papa diciendo que llegara tarde, por la noche. Cojo un de los platos, miró a las cazuelas y me pongo la comida. Cuando acabo de comer limpio un poco la casa, subo para coger la chaqueta y me dirijo al lugar donde hemos quedado yo y Nick.

Punto de vista de Nick

Una sonrisa aparece en mi cara cuando la veo caminar hacia mí. Han pasado unos días desde que la traje aquí en la casa del árbol. Y he decido traerla otra vez por que aquí a diferencia de otros sitios tengo intimidad y hoy tengo pensado hacer lo que no he podido hacer en varias ocasiones.

"¡Has venido!" digo con ilusión "¡Claro!" dice mientras me da un abrazo rápido y subimos las escaleras de la casa árbol. "Hola" dice en voz baja una vez que estamos arriba. Miro hacia ella y veo como una sonrisa se expande en su rostro, "Eres hermosa" declaro mirando su bello rostro, ella extiende el brazo y me da un golpe ligero en mi hombro, pongo cara de herido y comenzamos a reírnos.

Acabo de reírme en voz baja antes de ver como se mueve para sentarse a mi lado, apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Muevo mi espalda para apoyarme contra la pared llevando su cabeza hacia abajo para recostarse en mi regajo. Nos quedamos así durante un tiempo, mi mano acariciando suavemente su cabello mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados. "Quiero saber más sobre tu padre" susurra con los ojos todavía cerrados. Tomo una respiración profunda antes de cerrar los ojos y pensar en el momento.

"Cuando era mas joven mis hermanos y yo no pasábamos mucho tiempo con papa, al igual que ahora, pero de algún modo mi hermana y mi hermano han pasado más tiempo que yo con mama. Mama nunca me ha entendido como lo hace mi padre. Recuerdo estar sentado en el jardín en este árbol antes de que hubiera esta casa, tocando mi guitarra y tratando de pensar en las posibles letras para escribir, me acuerdo que papa salio y se sentó a mi lado… él se sentó y escucho. Después de un rato puse mi guitarra a un lado y lo mire, él estaba mirando al frente mirando el atardecer. Me contó un sin fin de anécdotas. Y decidimos hacer esta pequeña casa con la condición de que solo era mía. Fue el mejor verano de mi vida" digo suspirando antes de abrir mis ojos para ver a Macy.

Sus suaves ojos de color moca se llenan de lágrimas saladas. Rápidamente llevo mi mano a su cara para limpiarlos, dejando que mi pulgar frota contra la suave piel de su mejilla.

Punto de vista de Macy

Cuando escucho hablar a Nick de su padre, siento como si estuviera allí, me siento lo que él siente ahora mismo y veo lo que ve. Nick Smith puede haber sido un idiota a principio de este año pero ahora entiendo porque… a Nick no le importa su popularidad o la gente grosera que le rodea ¿verdad? No es más que un niño que echa de menos a su padre.


	9. Chapter 9

Punto de vista de Nick

Veo como Macy estudia todas y cada una de las imágenes que están colgadas en la pared de la casa árbol. Una suave sonrisa juega a traces de sus labios mientras se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando "Me encanta tu sonrisa" admito, sus mejillas cambian de color a un rosa.

Pongo mi mano en su mejilla y me aproximo a su cara "Nick!" Ron grita desde alguna zona del jardín. Mi rostro cae en el único sitio que puede hacer en el hombro de Macy "Lo siento" digo con tono triste. "No importa acude a tu llamado" me levanto y me dirijo a mi hermano.

"¿Que?" después de lo que parecía una eternidad aunque solo fue un par de minutos me giro hacia Macy. "¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?" pregunto sonriendo "Claro" responde ella poniéndose en pie. Con mucho cuidado la cojo de su pequeña cintura mientras baja los últimos escalones, dejo ir de la mano por un momento lo que le hace arrugar la nariz en la confusión.

Me arrodillo delante de ella, ofreciéndole subir a mi espalda. Ella sonríe antes de subir y suavemente envuelve los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Sonrió como una risita sale de sus labios cuando comienzo a caminar hacia su casa. Sonrió para mis adentros al ver a Macy durmiendo en mi hombro con una respiración lenta y suave, su cabello castaño brillando en el sol poniente. Quiero sentir YA sus labios sobre los míos, probar su dulce sabor.

Punto de vista de Macy

Siento una sacudida, abro lentamente los ojos y me encuentro en la espalda de Nick "Lo siento" digo bajándome rápidamente "Debo ser una carga" él niega con la cabeza "No para nada, apenas pesas" escondo mi estomago con el brazo, Nick me mira y sonríe hacia mi. "Gracias por traerme. Te veo mañana"

"Claro" adelanto unos pasos, inclino la cabeza y cierro los ojos al poner en contacto la piel suave de su mejilla con mis labios. Me retiro lentamente mientras abro los ojos, veo a Nick sonriendo.

Punto de vista de Kevin

Me despierto a las siete y media, empiezo a moverme y removerme en la cama y con mis sabanas blancas, finalmente me levanto y me ducho voy a la cocina y mientras mama me pone el desayuno miro un momento hacia el teléfono.

¡Quince llamadas perdidas! Miro y todas ellas eran de Nick, escucho algunos mensajes de voz que me ha dejado. Decido llamarlo para hablar el tema de Macy por el camino para ir al colegio. Mama mira asombrada la televisión uno de esos programas donde solo sale gente contando problemas o algo así.

Me dirijo a mi habitación cuando acabo de dejar el plato. Cojo la mochila y desaparezco de allí. Subo un par de casas mas arriba y toco el timbre esperando que Nick apareciera. "¡Hey Kev!" dice dándome un medio abrazo.

Punto de vista de Macy

Bajo las escaleras tan rápido como puedo. Papa esta bebiendo café en la cocina y me entrega un tazón de cereales y la leche "¿Como has dormido?" pregunta interesado "Muy bien gracias" digo secamente mientras mantengo la distancia entre yo y papa, se que no debería que fue un error pero…

El timbre suena y voy a recibir a la persona "Hey David" digo mientras lo abrazo, él me da un beso en la frente, "¿Como estas?" le sonrió, le pido que me espere que enseguida salgo. Corro a mi habitación y cojo la mochila y una manzana, la pongo en la mochila mientras me dirijo a la salida, nos dirigimos al colegio mientras hablamos.

Punto de vista de Nick

Entro en el aula y me encuentro allí a Macy sonriendo con una de sus amigas. El timbre resuena en toda el aula dando paso a una Brenda Stewart frustrada y estresada.

Punto de vista de Macy

La Sra. Stewart "Hoy vamos hacer un experimento, y lo lamento por vosotros pero las parejas las asigno yo, así que todos a la pared". Todos nos levantamos y vamos a la pared, la profesora va cogiendo a las personas y las va emparejando dejando a Nick y a mí de pie.

"Bien vayan a la mesa asignada por favor" dice mientras garabatea algunas notas sobre el papel y nos lo entrega. "¿Así que somos socios?" él me mira y me sonríe "Eso parece" digo mientras me dirijo hacia la mesa dejando los libros encima.

Saco un bolígrafo y papel "¿Vamos a trabar en el proyecto?" digo mientras escribo una lista de todo lo que necesitamos "Si el proyecto" dice sin ilusión, se sienta a mi lado. "¿Tenemos que cortar potasio?" pregunta Nick dándome una sonrisa torcida que hace acelerar mi corazón.

Nick coge dos batas del laboratorio y dos gafas, me entrega una de cada mientras sonríe. Lo cojo y dejo las gafas en la mesa mientras me pongo la bata, miro hacia él "Te ves hermosa con esa bata" me sonrojo un poco y me pongo las gafas. Cojo la tabla de cortar y un cuchillo, comienzo a corta el potasio pero no es tan fácil como la gente piensa.

Nick se sitúa detrás de mí y pone sus manos encima de las mías, las manos se deslizan hacia abajo con éxito, sonrió y lo pongo en el agua, esperando su reacción. "¿Quieres hacer algo mañana?" pregunta Nick con una sonrisa, escribo en el papel la reacción "No puedo, mañana entreno por la tarde en la cancha. Pronto tendremos el primer partido y queremos ganar" digo dando una sonrisa lo mas grande que puedo. Continuamos haciendo el trabajo hasta que suena el timbre.

Punto de vista de Ashley

Una vez mas vemos a la perdedora que esta haciendo perder el tiempo de Nick, no se da cuenta de que no le importa de verdad. Justo cuando pasaba por mi lado adelanto el pie un poco, veo como se cae y sonrió. Ella me mira confundida "¿De que va eso?" pregunta al ponerse en pie y recoge sus cosas del suelo.

"Como si no lo supieras" ella me mira aun mas confundida, sonrió estirando el brazo y el dedo índice golpeando duro su hombro "Esto acaba de empezar" la veo correr por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Miro hacia mis amigas que se están riendo y hacemos nuestro saludo.

Punto de vista de Macy

Corro hacia el baño, comienzo ha sentir las lágrimas se forman en mis ojos. Entro desesperadamente cierro tras de mi, empiezo a mirar puerta por puerta que no halla nadie allí dentro, después de asegurarme saco el neceser, sacando una pequeña navaja.

Arrastro el metal frio en mi piel suave, pongo un poco de presión sobre sobre la hoja. Veo la sangre de color rojo derramarse por mi brazo mientras aulló de dolor. Después del dolor inicial, suspiro de alivio. Me siento increíble, como si estuviera flotando en una nube. Me siento aliviada y libre de aquel infierno.

Mi vida es una mierda supongo que cortarme me hace sentir mejor. Continuo haciendo algunos cortes mas durante unos minutos. Alguien llama a la puerta rápidamente limpio los cortes, me pongo las vendas y la sudadera con capucha encima del uniforme. Abro la puerta y me encuentro a mis amigas, al parecer lo han visto todo "¿Os podéis ir? por favor" ruego, ellas se miran entre si y asienten con la cabeza "Nos vemos luego". "Si" digo cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Punto de vista de Nick

Recorro el pasillo de el segundo piso hasta encontrar a las animadoras sonriendo satisfechas. ¿Que habrán echo esta vez? Veo a lo lejos a las amigas de Macy, una de ella me mira y niega con la cabeza.

¿Me pregunto a que ha venido eso? miro a mis amigos que se encojen de hombros y comienzo a caminar hacia ellas "Hola, habéis visto a…" soy interrumpido por Chelsea "En el baño, pregunta a una de sus amigas, las..." mira hacia mi hermana y sus amigas "¿…populares?" dice con un tono sarcástico.

"¿Que le ocurre?" pregunta Kevin preocupado de verdad. Kevin le a cogido un cariño especial en poco tiempo a Macy y eso que apenas han pasado tiempo juntos; quien no coge cariño a esa chica es adorable, dulce, bonita, sexy, casi no puedo decir su nombre sin sentir excitación...

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos de nuevo, y en silencio doy las gracias "Creo que esta bien, no quiere salir del baño" afirma Emily y me da una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque de poco sirve. Kevin me pegan en el brazo.

Punto de vista de Kevin

¿Que han hecho las animadoras? Miro hacia las amigas de Macy no parece que les caigamos muy bien la verdad, eso es raro porque todos quieren que les prestemos atención pero todo lo que hemos recibido han sido miradas de desprecio, hasta que una chica muy linda nos da una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Si te pones a pensar con forme me habla Nick de Macy ella es muy dulce y amable no entiendo como puede haber gente que la odie. Le doy un golpe seco a Nick.

Punto de vista de Macy

Estoy en el cuarto de baño de las chicas, cuando entra alguien "¿Que haces aquí?" lleva su mamo a mi cara y me acaricia la mejilla "Macy, ¿has llorado?" mis ojos se abren como platos. "Macy, por favor respondeme" me muerdo el labio inferior y me doy la vuelta, no quiero enfrentarme a él.

Puedo sentir su repiración en mi nuca, siento su mano en mi hombro, rápidamente me da la vuelta y tira de mi así que no hay espacio entre nosotros. Lleva su mano a mi mejilla y la acaricia lentamente mientras se inclina "Que estas…" no me deja terminar la frase. Siento como las mariposas inundan mi cuerpo.

Punto de vista de Nick

"Que estas…" interrumpo a Macy poniendo mis labios sobre los suyos, coloco mis manos en su cintura delgada, ella toca mi pelo con sus dedos. Me aparto un poco sin separar nuestras frentes "No sabes las ganas que tenia de hacer eso"

Punto de vista del Autor

Nick coge la cara de Macy y tira de sus labios contra los suyos, él gime ligeramente, presionando su cuerpo al de ella, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Su lengua pide el ingreso como ella tira suavemente del pelo de Nick, ella da acceso y Nick sonríe contra sus labios.

Empujándola contra la pared (mas o menos), ella arquea la espalda apretándose mas en él, la mano de Nick se desplaza a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Él entrelaza los sus dedos con el pelo y tira de la cara de Macy mas cerca de la suya y añade mas pasión en el beso.

Macy se las arregla para conseguir poner sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Nick, haciendo que él suspire lentamente ya que separa los labios por falta de aire y traslada su boca a la clavícula de Macy. Se queda sin aliento mientras chupa la piel del lado izquierdo de su cuello.

Punto de vista de Macy

Nos mantenemos así durante un tiempo permitiendo que nuestros labios exploren el uno al otro, él coloco sus manos en mis mejillas una vez comenzamos a alejarnos. Cuando me besa Nick por tercera vez siento como mis preocupaciones no existen, como si todo el mundo que nos rodea no existiera. Nuestros labios se mueven en sincronía y no parece importarle a ninguno de los dos.


	10. Chapter 10

Punto de vista de Nick

Me siento como si fuéramos las únicas personas en el universo en este momento, todas mis preocupaciones anteriores a este momento han desaparecido esto me deja un poco mas cerca de la apuesta con mis amigos, me alejo lentamente de ella dándole una tonta sonrisa, "¿Te sientes mejor?" pregunto esperando un si, ella asiente con la cabeza y se dirige al lavabo enciende el grifo de agua fría y se refresca un poco, coge una toalla y se seca la cara mientras la observo, me mira por el espejo.

"¿Que?" pregunta levantando una ceja "¿Este ha sido tu primer beso?" pregunto ansioso por saber la verdad. Ella se pone colorada por mi pregunta y asiente mirando al suelo. Me acerco a ella y extiendo mi mano a su barbilla y elevándola mientras me inclino y rozo sus dulces labios.

"A sido increíble" digo mientras me giro y abro la puerta "Vamos" le hago una señal con mi mano para que venga hacia mi, ella se acerca a mi lentamente. La cojo de los hombros y la empujo un poco "Vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra próxima clase" digo mientras camino detrás de ella con un ligero espacio entre nosotros

"¿Estas bien?" pregunta Emily cuando nos ve llegar por el pasillo, Macy asiente con la cabeza. Kevin se acerca a ella y la eleva al cielo mientras le da un abrazo muy fuerte. Sonrió al ver la interacción entre ellos. "Chicos me voy a mi casillero sino no llegare a tiempo"

Punto de vista de Kevin

Cojo a Macy por los costados y la levanto sonrió mientras ella me sonríe. Macy sabe que yo soy el mejor amigo de Nick lo se porque él me lo ha contado, la dejo poco a poco en el suelo mientras que vemos como Nick se pierde en el final del pasillo.

"Lo siento por lo de antes chicas" una de ellas niega con la cabeza mientras la abraza fuerte, la otra le abraza fuerte y le susurra que esta bien y la ultima es una de las chicas mas guapas que he visto en mi vida ella le da un beso en la mejilla y la abraza tan fuerte como puede.

"Voy a buscar a Nick" le digo a Macy, ella asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a mi. Me da un abrazo apretado y me deja ir poco a poco. Y me dirijo a la próxima clase.

Punto de vista Nick

"Nick, ¿quien es esa chica que esta al lado de Macy?" pregunta con interés, miro a la dirección y me encuentro a Macy con sus amigas "¿Cual? ¿La que esta con el uniforme de natación o las otras?" Pregunto con una sonrisa superficial. "La del uniforme de natación, por supuesto" me rió mirado hacia Kevin.

"Es Emily, una de las amigas de Macy" él me mira y vuelve mirar a Emily asombrado "¡Es muy bonita!" dice como una sonrisa nace en su cara. "¿Podrías organizar una cita con ella, por favor?" pide con entusiasmo.

"Te gusta esa chica, ¿no?" niego con la cabeza mientras cojo un de los libros y lo llevo dentro de la bolsa "Solo quiero conocerla mejor, después te diré si me gusta o no" dice con una sonrisa mientras caminamos por el pasillo en dirección ha la clase "Claro Kev, podemos ir a tomar algo juntos."

Punto de vista de Kevin

Finalmente se acaba la clase. Me dirijo hacia mi taquilla cuando veo a Macy y su amiga, ¿Cómo puede ser una chica tan guapa? "Hey Macy" le digo acercándome a ella y dándole un abrazo rápido, ella me sonríe "Kevin"

"¿Como estas?" le pregunto interesando por hacer este momento lo mas largo posible, Macy comienza hablar sobre una competición de natación, voy mirando furtivamente a una de las chicas mas guapas del colegio, ¿como no me he dado cuenta antes? "Eso es genial" digo con entusiasmo.

"Espero ganar" dice su amiga mirando hacia el suelo. "Hey, Kev, Mace, Emily" dice Nick mientras se acerca a nosotros y le da un abrazo rápido a Macy y Emily "Hey tengo hambre, porque no vamos los cuatro comer algún sitio" dice mientras extiende los brazos a ambas chicas y empujándolas con él.

"Yo invito, vamos Kev" dice levantando un poco el brazo y haciendo que le siga. "Si, vamos Kev" dice Macy "Hey eso solo me lo puede decir Nick, ese apodo es de Nick" digo mientras que la cojo por la cintura y tiro de ella, levantándola haciéndola girar en mis brazos, ella sonríe mientras me mira. "¡Hey! ¡Baja a mi chica de ahí!" dice Nick en protesta mientras todos nos reímos.

Punto de vista de Macy

Cuando me baja Kevin, Nick tira de mí hacia él en un abrazo apretado "¡Es mía! Kev no me la intentes quitar" dice mientras me besa en la mejilla "Hey hasta donde yo se Mace no tiene dueño" dice Emily tirando de mi en un abrazo llevándome lejos de Nick.

Comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a una pequeña hamburguesería cerca del muelle, nos sentamos en una de las mesas. Emily estaba en mi lado y enfrente estaban Nick y Kevin. La camarera se aproximo con la carta, "Hola, ¿que desean?" miro a la mesa en general "Una hamburguesa completa sin cebolla, por favor" dice Nick tomando la iniciativa "Que sean dos!" dice Kevin mientras estira el brazo y le choca la mano a su amigo.

"Un sándwich vegetal por favor" dice Emily con menos ilusión. "Yo quiero una ensalada de pollo, gracias" la camarera garabatea en su libreta y nos una ultima sonrisa antes de irse.

Punto de vista de Emily

"Bueno, ¿cuando tienes la competición Mace?" pregunto mientras la miro jugar con el tenedor, ella levanta un poco la cabeza i la inclina hacia la derecha "Creo que es en un par de semanas" dice dando una cálida sonrisa. "¿Estas nerviosa?"

"No" la camarera vuelve con la comida y nos pone los platos delante de nosotras, damos las gracias. Comenzamos a comer, toda la mesa me mira "¿Que? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?" pregunto mientras me toco un poco la cara "No tu cara es perfecta" dice Kevin mientras me sonríe, me sonrojo en sus palabras y me concentro en comer mi sándwich

"¿Podemos ir por favor?" pregunto una vez hemos acabado todos, me miran y asienten mientras dejamos el dinero en la mesa nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la salida. "¿Que queréis hacer?" pregunta Nick mientras estira las piernas "¿Tal vez un paseo?" sugiero.

Punto de vista de Lauren

Estamos en una de tantas tiendas del centro comercial, miro por la ropa hasta encontrar un pantalón baquero, corto "Voy al cambiador" digo a mis amigas, ellas asienten con la cabeza. Entro en un de los cambiadores y justo cuando me pongo el nuevo pantalón entra un total desconocido en mi cambiador.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" exijo girándome hacia él. Él me sonríe y se acerca a mi "Necesitaba besarte" paso un brazo por el cuello tirando de él hacia mi "Esto no lo deberíamos hacer" digo mirándolo directamente a los ojos "Luego lo discutimos" tira de mi mas cerca de su cuerpo hasta que no hubo espacio entre nosotros y me beso.

Punto de vista del Autor

Después de la práctica, Macy con cautela entra en su casa. Ella esta orando para que su padre este fuera. Ella no es tan afortunada. "¿Dónde demonios has estado?" Macy se vuelve para ver a su padre sentado en la sala de estar. Había latas de cerveza por el suelo rodeándolo.

"Práctica de tenis" dice Macy. Su padre se levanta y se tambalea hacia ella. "No sé por qué se esfuerzan tanto en ese deporte" dice su padre. "Eres la peor atleta que he visto." Dice acercándose mas a ella "Tu opinión no significa nada para mí" escupe Macy.

Su padre la miró antes de levantar la mano y golpeando a Macy en la cara. Macy se tambaleó hacia atrás. "Cuida tu lengua, jovencita", dice cabreado. "Soy el adulto aquí y me trataras con respeto." Macy no levanta la vista hacia él, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. Él la agarra por los brazos y la sacude. "Escucha, ¡mírame!" Macy mira hacia arriba con lágrimas en caída libre. Él la golpea en la cara de nuevo. "Y dejar de lloriquear, pareces un niño." Lanza Macy contra el suelo y volvió a su asiento.

Macy sube corriendo las escaleras y rápidamente cierra la puerta de su habitación. Tan pronto como ella esta segura, se deja caer al suelo llorando. Nunca había visto a su padre así. Estaba bebiendo y sacando su furia contra ella. Macy llora hasta que siente que no puede llorar más, podía oír los gritos y el llanto de su padre proveniente de abajo. Esa noche Macy llora hasta que queda dormida.

Punto de vista de Macy

Han pasado unos días desde el `incidente` y desde que dimos el paseo. Me siento en la mesa de siempre, en el rincón a la derecha de la cafetería, mis amigos no tardaron en llegar y sentarse. Saco la manzana de la bolsa y cojo una servilleta la limpio un poco, sonrió cuando pego un mordisquito a la pieza de fruta.

"Puedes creerlo, Jodan se ha aliado con Jony para que perdamos el próximo partido" dice Adam dramáticamente. "Pues eso no es nada, tengo que hace treinta piscinas. ¡Treinta!" Emily suspira "Tengo de aquí dos semanas la competición, ¿vendréis no?" pido con la esperanza de que me digan que si. Asienten con la cabeza y sonrió feliz

"¿Ira Nick a tu competición?" pregunta Chelsea haciendo hincapié en la palabra ira "¿Donde esta ahora?" pregunta Alyson curiosa mientras da un bocado a su bocadillo "Primero no se si ira y segundo en la sala de música" digo feliz mientras como la manzana tranquilamente, vemos al equipo de fútbol entrar en la cafetería, Kevin me saluda sutilmente. Me levanto de la mesa para tirar la manzana ya devorada y salgo de la cafetería.

Punto de vista de ***

Entro en la sala de música sigilosamente, me acerco a Nick por detrás y le tapo los ojos con la corbata del uniforme, lleva una de sus manos a la corbata y antes de que la retire le susurro algo al oído. Él sonríe y lleva su mano a mi cintura acercándome hacia él como el espacio desaparece entre nosotros.

Beso su cuello lentamente, él suspira, poco a poco se da la vuelta. Miro como una sonrisa tonta se crea en su boca decido taparla con mis labios. Él lleva su mano a mi muslo acariciándolo arriba y abajo lentamente, llevo mis manos a su espalda y presiono su cuerpo contra el mío.

Nick traslada los besos a mi cuello haciéndome suspirar, siento la fusión de su saliva en mi piel. Mis manos se mueven al cinturón y peleo contra la hebilla "Ten paciencia" dice quitando mi mano de su pantalón. Hago un puchero aun sabiendo que no me puede ver.

Se inclina capturando mis labios otra vez, suspiro lentamente y abro la boca dejando que la explore con su lengua. Mi mano va a su pecho tonificado masajeando lentamente, llevo mi mano al dobladillo de su camisa levanto un poco dejando expuesto su abdomen tonificado.

"Hmm… Hagámoslo ya" digo desesperada, él sonríe mientras sus manos llegan a la corbata y se la quita. Rápidamente nos desnudamos y presiono mi cuerpo contra él mientras siento como se burla de mí antes de… un gemido sale de mi boca al sentir que se mueve dentro y fuera de mí.

Punto de vista de ***

Paso por delante de la sala de música cuando oigo un gemido… ¿un gemido? Me acerco a la puerta y apoyo la oreja a la puerta para estar seguro. Otro gemido sale detrás de la puerta, me asomo un poco para ver… no lo puedo creer. Hablare con él mas tarde. Corro a mi taquilla para coger el libro de la siguiente clase.


	11. Chapter 11

Punto de vista de Nick

"Nos vemos luego Ash" digo poniéndome bien la corbata, ella sonríe satisfecha como salgo por la puerta. Me dirijo hacia mi última clase. Saco el cuaderno y los lápices.

La profesora entra en el aula seguida de mis amigos al llegar me preguntan que he estado haciendo "Nada especial" sonrió a la ligera "Eh, no puedes decir eso. Estas sonriendo. Mucho" señala a mi cara, trato de ponerme serio pero no puedo.

Todos sonreímos finalmente la profesora comienza la clase mientras piensa en lo que ha ocurrido en la clase de música, sueno el timbre y salgo lo mas rápido posible hacia el campo de fútbol.

Punto de vista de Kevin

Me dirijo hacia el campo de fútbol para la práctica de hoy. Delante mía una de las personas mas inesperadas del mundo "Hmm… hola" digo levantando ligeramente la ceja.

"Hey, Kevin se que no solemos hablar a menudo" dice rascándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda "Si bueno, ¿que pasa?" mis ojos se abren como platos cuando me cuenta lo ocurrido.

"No, eso es imposible" digo tratando de defender a mi amigo "Puede que me equivoque pero creo que estoy seguro de lo que he visto" cojo mi bolsa de fútbol y me voy sin ni siquiera contestar.

Punto de vista de Macy

Camino por el sendero que conduce a mi casa, pongo la llave en el paño cuando el teléfono comienza a vibrar desde el interior de mi bolsillo, deslizo la mano por el bolsillo y miro el identificador. Sonrió a mi misma "Hola"

"Hey que haces?" pregunta mientras sonríe desde la otra línea "No mucho, ¿tu?" respondo sosteniendo el teléfono entre el hombro y mi cabeza mientras abro la puerta "Cansado, hoy la practica ha sido algo dura" él suspira. "Me tengo que ir, luego hablamos" cierro la puerta detrás de mi, me apoyo contra ella y dejo escapar un suspiro de felicidad.

"¿Eres tu, cielo?" pregunta papa "Si papa" digo poniendo mi mochila al lado de la puerta, antes de hacer mi camino por las escaleras. Me apoyo contra el marco de la puerta viendo a mi padre como pinta en su estudio, el pincel de pintura entre los dientes. Me quedo ahí por un tiempo solo mirando la pintura fijamente que él a creado, de manera muy parecida a la original.

Había pintado la imagen del lugar donde encontró a mi mama. Mi padre estaba en un viaje de la universidad en Londres, su ultimo año de carrera, conoció a mi madre en un pequeño café. Poco a poco me dirijo a mi padre, me siento en el taburete junto a él apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras tanto vemos la imagen juntos "La echo de menos" dice mirando la imagen "Yo también."

Después de estar con papa por un tiempo me dirijo a mi habitación, me pongo el pijama y saco un libro con la portada azul, enciendo el interruptor de la lámpara. Retiro un poco la colcha y abro el libro donde indica el marca páginas, dejando que las hermosas palabras del autor llenan mi mente.

Mis ojos se mueven a mi teléfono cuando oigo la melodía, suspiro antes de colocar mi libro y caminar hacia el teléfono, una sonrisa crece en mi cara al ver en el identificador aparece Nick. "¿Hola?" pregunto aun sabiendo quien era "Hola, estoy llamando la novia mas hermosa, ¿la has visto?" pregunta Nick mientras mi corazón salta de golpe, ¿me ha llamado novia? "Hmm… no estoy seguro, ¿como es ella?"

"Bueno, ella es hermosa, tiene unos ojos que me pierdo cada vez que los miro, ella tiene el pelo marrón que rebota cuando camina y brilla en cualquier luz, OH y ella siempre arruga la nariz cuando esta confusa. ¿La has visto?" pregunta a la ligera, las lágrimas de felicidad vienen en el fondo de mis ojos.

"Yo no, pero suena perfecta la forma en que la describes" declaro como un rubor sube por mis mejillas. "Ella es perfecta, perfecta para mi" responde, me hace reír "Bueno suena muy afortunada de tener a alguien como tu" digo sentándome en la cama. "Si, ella lo es" dice mientras sonríe.

"Probablemente debes buscar fuera de la ventana, ya que hace frió y temo de que su padre me coja delante de tu ventana tan tarde" me acerco a la ventana miro hacia abajo para verlo de pie debajo de mi ventana mirando hacia mi. "¿La has encontrado?" pregunto mirándolo "Si, gracias" responde antes de colgar el teléfono.

Sonrió antes de abrir la ventana para poder hablar con él "¿Esta es tu manera de pedírmelo?" pregunto levantando una ceja "Si" es su respuesta sonriente hacia mi "¿Eso es un si?" pregunta sacando un tulipán blanco detrás de su espalda. Sonrió para mis adentros, siento como las mil mariposas revolotean de mi cuerpo.

Pongo el dedo índice en el labio como si estuviera pensando, miro hacia abajo para ver su cara, esta nervioso mientras espera a mi respuesta "Si" le digo sonriendo hacia él "¿Si?" pregunta con una sonrisa cada vez mas amplia "¡Si!" respondo a la ligera "¿Puedo subir?" pregunta mientras sonríe. "Si, pero tenemos que ser silenciosos" digo haciendo un gesto a la puerta principal.

Poco a poco hago mi camino por las escaleras asegurándome de que papa esta en su estudio con la puerta cerrada. Tomo una respiración profunda antes de hacer mi camino a la puerta principal y suavemente la abro asegurándome de que no hace ningún ruido.

"¡Hey!" susurro cuando lo veo "Hola bonita" susurra llevando sus labios a los míos, una vez mas envía un millar mariposas revolotean en mi estomago. Poco a poco se aleja, cojo su mano en la mía y lo llevo escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación. Cuando estamos dentro de la habitación a salvo cierro la puerta con el seguro para asegurarme de que papa no nos pille.

Cuando me doy la vuelta para mirarlo sonrió viendo como mira cada uno de los objetos de mi habitación, mirando cada cuadro, cada libro. "¿Que haces?" Pregunto sonriendo mientras sus ojos se encuentran con los míos "Aprendiendo" responde rompiendo nuestro contacto visual, camina hasta mi cama y se sienta dando unas palmaditas a su lado.

Hago mi camino hacia él y cojo el libro dejándolo encima de la mesita de noche antes de sentarme a su lado. Sonrió como entrelaza los dedos "Me gusta tu sonrisa" dice haciendo círculos en la palma de mi mano.

Punto de vista del Autor

Nick sonríe y pone su mano en la mejilla tirando de ella hacia él. Su boca es suave contra la de ella mientras colocaba un pequeño beso en los labios. Un beso se convierte en dos y de repente Nick esta besando en plana boca, se aparta con suavidad y le muerde el labio, ella abre un poco la boca para responder y él aprovecha la oportunidad para poner su lengua en su boca y empieza a masajearla.

Macy gime cuando aumenta la pasión y se encuentra presionada contra el pecho de Nick. Nick pone su mano debajo de su camiseta con el estampado de _Aladdin_ en la parte baja de la espalda y frota la piel suave de Macy. "Quieres…" Nick dice mientras la besa, en ese momento Nick traslada su beso al cuello "Nick…" suspira Macy mientras él mueve la mano hasta su muslo, ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de él.

Él traslada un poco la camiseta besando su hombro. Una risita aparece en el rostro de Macy mientras la besa ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de él con más fuerza "Hmm… Nick" suspira, él tira de la camiseta más lejos dejándola caer al lado de la cama y toma el pezón en la boca.

Ella arquea la espalda al sentir sus manos por su cuerpo. Nick tira de los pantalones cortos de pijama. Sus dedos encuentran el camino más allá de la banda de sus bragas "Nick" ella gime mientras siente los dedos cepillar su clítoris. "¡Me encanta cuando gritas mi nombre!" le susurra al oído mientras acaricia el clítoris. "Te ves increíble en este momento. Simplemente hermosa"

"Hmm…" murmura mientras siente los dedos de Nick en su vagina. Ella coge su hombro mientras le besa el cuello "Eso es Mace… quiero que te vengas" Nick le dice al oído mientras las piernas de Macy comienzan a temblar. Macy siente un nudo en su estomago apretado y relajado a lo que la lleva a su orgasmo, las caderas de Macy se balancean al ritmo de los dedos de Nick.

"Nick… lo… quiero… ahora" es todo lo que puede decir Macy antes de que Nick ataca su boca con un beso. Se aparta de ella y mete la mano en la bolsa sacando una caja de preservativos. A medida que retira uno de la caja, Macy recupera el aliento, y se quita la ropa interior, viendo a Nick quitarse la ropa.

En ese momento Macy le tira a la cama y se sienta encima de él. Ella se inclina y le besa el cuello, besa su pecho sin vello púdico mientras acaricia el abdomen, la respiración de Nick es agitada "¿Te gusta?" pregunta Macy mientras besa su abdomen "¡Si!" contesta él observando su figura. Coloca su mano en el culo de Macy poniendo una ligera presión "Y lo deseo…" dice Nick seductoramente.

"¿Así?" ella dice bromeando mientras coloca un simple beso en los labios. Macy se inclina y besa su pecho dando pequeños mordiscos provocando una sensación de bien estar. "¿Esto es una tortura?" pregunta Nick mordiéndose el labio, Macy se encoge de hombros "Quizás" dice con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

"Macy" gime Nick cuando toma su pene duro en su boca. Macy tiene que admitir que es la primera vez que intenta esto y le parece interesante, ella no sabe si a Nick le gusta o si lo esta haciendo bien "Mierda…" Nick gime acabo mientras chupa arriba y abajo del eje. Él lleva su mano a la cabeza tirando del pelo cuando ella aumenta la velocidad. En ese momento, él tira de ella "No quiero venirme, pero…"

"OH" dice Macy con una sonrisa en su cara mientras se sienta en la cama esperando a Nick estuviera encima "Nick" suspiro cuando lo ve abrir el envase del condón y deslizarlo en su erección. "Macy…" gime como él la mete y comienza a empujar dentro y fuera "Nick…" Macy dice mientras mira fijamente sus ojos y sonríe antes de besarlo, el beso se traslada a su cuello y a la zona de atrás de la oreja.

"Te quiero…" susurra Nick mientras aumenta la velocidad. Macy se apodera de su espalda como sus golpes se hacen más profundos. Ella lo mira a los ojos al sentir un segundo orgasmo cerca "Nick" Macy grita, él sacude la cabeza un poco "Nick" Macy lo sacude ligeramente. Finalmente Nick se despierta de su sueño profundo, con un poco de sudor que quita con el dorso de su mano. ` ¿Era un sueño? ` Se pregunta así mismo casi inaudible.

Punto de vista de Nick

Abro los ojos para encontrarme a Macy mirándome "Vamos, nos hemos dormido" dice mientras tira de la manta para que pueda salir de la cama. ¿Todo ha sido un sueño? Froto mis ojos con mi mano y me levanto. Cojo el teléfono el reloj marca 6:30 de la mañana.

Me acerco a Macy y le doy un beso en la frente "Vamos, papa nos pillara" coge mi mano y nos deslizamos por las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Abre la puerta principal y sale conmigo, pongo mi mano en su cintura delgada y poco a poco tiro de ella hacia mí. De forma rápida pongo mis labios en los suyos, sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo.

"¿Te veo en la escuela?" pregunto sabiendo la respuesta. Ella asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su cara. Sonrió "¡Eres increíblemente linda!" digo besando su nariz ligeramente antes de agitar mi mano en un adiós. Empiezo a caminar por la calle, en dirección hacia el bosque lleva a mi casa.

Punto de vista de Macy

Me dirijo a la cocina, abro el frigorífico para tomar té helado, tomo un pequeño sorbo antes de colocar la botella en mi bolsa, dando la vuelta esta mi padre apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándome a los ojos. "Hola papa" digo dando una gran sonrisa.

"Hola cariño" papa dice haciendo un gesto para que me acerque "¿Que pasa?" digo dando un pequeño paso hacia él y cojo una manzana y lo pongo dentro junto la botella de té helado.

"No mucho" responde tomando un sorbo de café caliente. Miro el reloj del horno cojo otra manzana pegando un mordisquito, rápidamente beso la mejilla de papa antes de hacer mi camino por la puerta principal.


	12. Chapter 12

Punto de vista de Nick

Me ducho lo más rápido posible y me pongo el uniforme, hago mi camino por las escaleras hiendo a la cocina, cojo una manzana del plato en la mesa, antes de tomar un pequeño bocado de ella. "¿Dónde estabas anoche?" una voz familiar me pregunta. La voz familiar hace que casi me atragante con el pedazo de manzana en la boca.

Tomo un trago de agua rápido tratando de tragar el trozo de la pieza de fruta. Respiro inestable antes de responder a la voz "Yo estaba con un amigo… bueno en realidad mi novia" digo, tratando que mi voz no tiemble. Espero la voz, con miedo a su vez, por temor a que la voz solo es mi imaginación "¿Desde cuando mi hijo tiene novia?" la voz pregunta.

Mi garganta repentinamente cerrada con los ojos empezando a llenarse de lágrimas calientes y saladas. "¿Papa?" pregunto, poco a poco doy la vuelta para ver a mi pare en carne y hueso. "Hey campeón" mi padre dice abriendo los brazos, siento como las lágrimas empiezan a caer rápido, el mas grande deseo que he tenido se ha cumplido.

Rápidamente me tiro a los brazos de mi padre apretando "Te echado de menos papa" digo abrazándolo mas fuerte. "Yo también te echado de menos, colega" responde agitando el pelo. "¿Volviste anoche?" pregunto separándome del abrazo. "Si, esperaba daros una sorpresa a todos, pero cuando llegue tu madre me dijo que estabas en casa de un amigo" dice levantando una ceja.

"Si, su nombre es Macy, mama no sabe de ella, esperaba que piense que me quede con Kevin" admito encogiéndome de hombros. "Ya veo, ¿y Macy es tu novia?" pregunta sonriendo. "Si, ella lo es" digo tímidamente "Bueno, cuando voy a conocer a la chica que cuando escucha su nombre mi hijo se sonroja?" pregunta sonriendo.

"¿Después de la escuela o algún otro día?" pregunto cogiendo la mochila y colocándola en mi hombro. "Perfecto" dice sonriendo "Papa por favor, no digas nada vergonzoso" abriendo mis ojos un poco cuando pienso en las anécdotas vergonzosas que puede llegar a contar.

"No te preocupes Nicholas, yo nunca te avergonzare delante de alguien que realmente te guste" dice con sarcasmo, me quedo pensado durante unos momento si realmente me gusta o no. "Lo que sea papa" digo mirando a otro lado mientras sigo pensando. "Lo digo en serio" afirma alzando los brazos al aire.

"Claro papa" digo riendo ligeramente cuando miro a mi padre "Estoy contento de que estés en casa papa" digo sonriendo. "Estoy contento de estar en casa" responde con una sonrisa impecable. "Me encantaría quedarme y hablar, pero mis amigos me están esperando" digo decepcionado de no poder pasar mas tiempo con él. "Tus amigos ya se han ido, vamos hoy te llevo yo" dice papa agitando las llaves de su coche delante de mi, sonrío feliz. Por fin mi padre esta en casa.

Punto de vista de Macy

Suspiro, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras espero a Nick en la entrada del colegio. Tiemblo como una brisa fría recorre la zona. Suspiro de alivio cuando veo a Nick salir de un Mercedes negro. Espero hasta que se acerca "Hola" susurro, cogiendo ligeramente el brazo para llamar su atención.

"Hey" me envuelve en un fuerte abrazo jugando en sus labios una sonrisa radiante le pregunto por el motivo de su felicidad "Ha pasado algo realmente increíble… quiero que conozcas a alguien" dice señalando al coche que esta aún en la acera "¿Quien es?" pregunto sintiendo como las mariposas corren por mi estomago cuando coge mi mano.

"Mi padre" explica mientras caminamos hacia el coche "¡Espera! ¿Tu padre ha vuelto?" pregunto parando en medio de la calle "Si, él llego a casa anoche" dice sonriendo cada vez mas grande "¡OH dios mío! ¡Nick eso es asombroso! ¡Estoy feliz por ti!" digo dando un abrazo muy fuerte en algún momento del abrazo nombra algo de que no puede esperar a que lo conozca.

De repente mi sonrisa se desvanece. ¿Y si su padre me odia? "Hey, ¿estas bien?" pregunta rompiendo mi saco de pensamientos "Si estoy bien" fuerzo una sonrisa para aliviar su mirada de preocupación "Bueno, ¿lista para reunirte con él?" Nick pregunta con una sonrisa tan grande que llega a sus ojos con un brillo total "Por supuesto, tu padre es importante para ti, así que es importante para mi" afirmo con una sonrisa real aparece en mis labios, miro a sus hermosos ojos.

"Eres increíble" dice presionando ligeramente los labios, como coge mi mano. Me da una pequeña sonrisa y empieza a caminar hacia el coche estacionado junto a la acera. Un hombre de mediana edad sale del Mercedes negro, con una sonrisa igual a la de Nick. "Tu debes de ser Macy, Nick no ha parado de hablar de ti durante el viaje en coche" dice estirando la mano para un apretón de manos.

"Ah… bueno espero que sea todo bueno" digo sonriendo, la sensación de calma inunda mi cuerpo. "Nada mas se sonroja cada vez que te nombro" dice el padre de Nick con una sonrisa, que me recuerda a él otra vez. "¿En serio?" pregunto al notar el aumento de color en las mejillas de Nick mitras mira fijamente a su padre con la boca abierta.

"¡Si! Es bueno ver que mi hijo es feliz con alguien" afirma su padre sonriéndome. Miro hacia el suelo sintiendo el calor que sube por mis mejillas.

Punto de vista de Nick

Rápidamente cojo la mano de Macy apretando ligeramente para calmar sus nervios. Observo como una sonrisa se extiende por la cara bonita de Macy "Asido una reunión muy grata pero llegareis tarde, ¿que tal encontrarnos mas tarde?" pregunta papa con una sonrisa.

Asiento rápidamente y le doy un abrazo rápido mientras que extiende el brazo para un apretón de manos con Macy antes de entrar en su coche, después de que el coche de papa se pierda de vista, apretó ligeramente su mano para llamar su atención y hago un gesto hacia la puerta principal con la cabeza.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y comenzamos a movernos, paramos primero en mi taquilla cogiendo mi libro. Veo a mis amigos que se acercan a mí con una sonrisa en la cara, Max me felicita dejando a Macy confundida. Picoteo de los labios de Macy.

Punto de vista de Macy

Sonrió antes de besarlo, nuestros labios se mueven como un solo al igual que nuestros corazones. Poco a poco nos alejamos uno del otro, con la frente aun unida "Me voy, luego te veo" dice picando otra vez de mi boca generando una chispa por todo el cuerpo.

Punto de vista de Nick

Siento su sonría a través del beso, nuestro labios se mueven en un movimiento perfecto, sus labios dulces y siempre tan agradables. Mis ojos se abren lentamente "Me voy, luego te veo" digo picando otra vez de su dulce boca.

Punto de vista de Kevin

Me adelanto a llegar a clase, me siento en la parte posterior de la sala, en el rincón mas alejado. Una vez que suena la campana el Sr. Miller comienza a explica lo que aremos en la clase, justo antes de que él habla de nuevo Nick abre la puerta y se sienta en el asiento junto al mío.

Sr. Millar como siempre hace, lo ignora y sigue con la clase. "Tenemos que hablar en privado" digo mientras sonrió, él asiente con la cabeza diciendo que cuando acaben las clases podemos hacerlo. Finalmente la clase se acaba y salimos a la siguiente clase.

Punto de vista de David

Cuando entro a clase de arte me dirijo a mi sitio, justo al lado de Macy. Sonrió hacia ella y le doy un abrazo, beso la parte superior de la cabeza como siempre hago y ella me sonríe. El equipo de fútbol aparece por la puerta al igual que las animadoras, es la única clase que tenemos con ellos y aun así los odio.

El profesor entra y nos entrega un folio en blanco "Bien chicos, chicas, partir la hoja en cuatro y poner vuestros nombres detrás. Vamos a dibujar lo que os venga a la mente con la palabra única" comienzo a dibujar.

Punto de vista de Macy

Comienzo a dibujar hasta tener los cuatro dibujos y se los entrego al profesor. Me dirijo a la salida cuando siento un toque en mi hombro me giro y sonrió al mirar que es Emily que me recuerda que después de la practica de tenis tengo que ir a ver su competición.

Recorro el pasillo hasta mi siguiente clase, miro hacia mi teléfono que tenia un mensaje nuevo, leo el mensaje mientras me siento en mi mesa. Nick me ha enviado mensajes durante toda la clase y antes de lo que parece ya estoy fuera de clase dirigiéndome a la cafetería. Me siento donde siempre entre David y Alyson.

David tira de mí en un abrazo fuerte, pongo mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos a un ritmo constante y tranquilo. Chelsea comienza a mirar una revista mientras los demás hablamos y comemos. Ella levanta la vista de la revista "No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo" mirando hacia el frente, todos miramos hacia donde ella miraba. Todo el equipo de fútbol se estaba acercando a nuestra mesa.

Punto de vista de Cody

No puedo perder esta apuesta, no pienso hacerlo. Mi objetivo era Chelsea, realmente no se mucho de ella, lo único que se es que es una fracasada al igual que toda la mesa y que va a mi clase de matemáticas o física, nunca me he fijado mucho la verdad.

"Hola" dice Nick dando la famosa sonrisa que ninguna chica puede resistirse "¿Podemos sentarnos con vosotros?" pregunta levantando una ceja. La mesa entera se mira entre ellos con cara de asombro. Finalmente abren el circulo y nos van espacio para sentarnos.

David abraza a Macy que tenia una cara de preocupación por nuestra petición, Alyson mira a su libro mientras entrelaza las manos con Adam, él también estaba leyendo otro libro, Chesea mira a la revista, y Emily. "Chicos os veo luego, recordar a las siete empieza" dando una sonrisa impecable.

Todos asienten con la cabeza antes de que sale corriendo de la mesa mientras los demás empezábamos a comer. "¿Siempre hacéis esto cuando almorzáis?" pregunta Max, todos levantan la mirada y dejan de hacer lo que hacían. "¿A que te refieras?" pregunta Chelsea con frialdad.

Punto de vista de Chelsea

Levando la vista de la revista mientras miro a un de los chicos "Esto, nadie habla y cada uno hace lo que quiere" nos damos una mirada entre nosotros antes de que Adam toma la palabra "No siempre hacemos "Esto"" pone las comillas en la palabra con las manos, vuelve a mirar a Alyson que sonríe mientras le da la mano.

"¿Además que esperas que hagamos?" pregunto un poco confundida. Macy pone la cabeza en el pecho de David para relajarse, es un habito, siempre que esta nerviosa lo hace porque le relaja los latidos no importa la persona, es el sonido del corazón tranquilo y constante de una persona lo que la relaja.

Punto de vista de Macy

Después de un rato escuchando los latidos de David, "Chicos lo dejamos por favor, esto no tiene sentido" todos me miran y los miro a todos ellos, mis amigos asienten con la cabeza cuando siento un beso en la cabeza, sonrió hacia David, "Perdón por esa… perdón"

"No importa, no pasa nada" Nick dice mientras me sonríe. El timbre suena "Nos vemos después de las practicas" dice Adam mirando hacia a todos. "Hasta luego chicos" hago mi camino hacia la puerta cuando siento que me cogen del brazo, me giro y veo a Nick que esta detrás mía.

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?" parece un poco nervioso "Claro" digo mientras sonrió. "¿Que es lo que hay entre tu y David?" ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? "Nada, somos amigos" él asiente con la cabeza. Él besa mi cabeza y corre hacia sus amigos, sonrió al mirar hacia él.


	13. Chapter 13

Punto de vista de Nick

Digo adiós mientras me alejo para encontrarme con mis amigos "Estos chicos son raros. No hablan en el almuerzo" dice uno de ellos dramáticamente. Me dirijo a mi taquilla, allí esta Tiffany con el grupo de animadoras y a decir verdad no tengo ganas de discutir.

"¿Que hacías sentado con esa?" pide exigente. Abro mi taquilla y cojo el libro que me interesa "No tengo por que dar explicaciones" cerro la taquilla y comienzo a caminar en dirección contraria a ella. Escucho pasos tras de mi, se que no son de mis amigos.

"¿Perdón? ¡Tu eres mi hermano!" dice señalando su pecho con su mano al decir la frase "¿Y?" digo mientras me giro hacia ella para estar cara a cara. "Me preocupo por ti, ¿vale? Solo quiero que no cometas errores"

"OH por favor, esto no es por eso y si me disculpas tengo que ir a clase." Digo girando sobre mis talones y caminando hacia mi clase.

Punto de vista Ashley

Me acerco a Nick mientras esta en el vestuario "¿Estas saliendo con ella?" digo exigiendo la respuesta de él. Él sonríe y asiente antes de coger mi cintura y tirar de ella para si mismo "Tranquila" dice mientras coloca un beso en el lado derecho de mi cuello.

"Nick, esto es serio" trato de apartarme pero no sirve de nada. Tira de mí mientras se sienta en uno de los bancos y me obliga a sentarme con él. Se inclina atrapando mis labios contra los suyos, le beso con pasión aun estando enfada con él. Su lengua explora mi boca como si se tratara de su propia boca, aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío.

Su mano se desliza por debajo de mi falda amarilla y azul de animadora, tirando del dobladillo. Apretó los labios contra los de él otra vez, dejándonos caer encima de su toalla, sus labios se dirigen a mi cuello, un ligero gemido sale de mis labios al sentir su lengua en la parte derecha de mi cuello.

Tiro de él mas apretado, apretando la parte inferior mas duro contra mi, sonrió y deslizo mi lengua en su boca explorando cada centímetro de ella, pongo mis manos en su camiseta, sintiendo sus manos mas allá de mi falda cojo sus manos y las llevo a mi estomago, él hace una mueca.

"Dios, ¿tan apurado estas con tu nueva novia?" pregunto sonriendo descaradamente. Sus manos se mueven a mi camiseta tirando de ella hacia arriba, estiro los brazos ayudando a quitarme la pieza. Aprieto los labios en los suyos mientras comienzo a tirar de su pantalón hacia abajo.

"¿Ahora quien es impaciente?" pregunta burlándose de mi. Pongo los ojos en esa afirmación "¿Lo quiere hacer o no?" él no responde solo lleva sus manos a mis muslos masajeándolos.

Punto de vista de Macy

La práctica ha sido exigente, me dirijo hacia la competición de Emily con mis amigos. Llevamos una pequeña cartulina que hemos hecho solo para darle ánimos. David abre la puerta haciendo una señal para que entre diciendo alguna de sus frases como las damas primero, sonrió y lo abrazo fuerte, extiendo mi brazo por su espalda al igual que el en mi cuello y caminamos chillando el nombre de Emily.

Punto de vista de Nick

A la mañana siguiente bajo corriendo los escalones, cojo el bocadillo y desaparezco por la puerta tan rápido como puedo. Me he dormido. Delante de mi casa Kevin con un rostro sereno "¡Ya era hora!" dice sonriendo un poco y estirando el brazo para darme un medio abrazo "Perdón" doy una de tantas sonrisas que le he entregado a mi colega.

"Nick, ¿te has tirado a Ashley?" pregunta sin rodeos. Miro hacia él que parece serio en la pregunta "¿Por que lo preguntas?" digo curioso y tratando de esquivar el asunto. Se que Kevin le a cogido cariño ha Macy y no… "David lo sabe, me lo dijo"

"¿Que?" él me explica la situación y me pide que no le mienta en este asunto, vuelve a preguntar la pregunta que unos segundos antes había esquivado. Miro hacia el suelo mi voz sale suave casi en un suspiro "Estamos jodidos" dice Kevin cuando escucha la mi contestación.

Llegamos al cruce donde nos encontramos con todos los demás, saludamos como siempre continuamos nuestro camino. He decidido contar a todos lo de Ash. "Tenéis que actuar muy bien con Macy, ¡y no decir nada!" digo justo antes de entrar en el colegio, ellos asienten con la cabeza y discutimos el plan.

Punto de vista de Macy

Llegamos al colegio, recorremos cada uno su pasillo donde estaban las taquillas. En mi taquilla hay estaba medio equipo de fútbol, Kevin me abraza fuertemente mientras doy los buenos días en general cada uno de ellos me sonríe y asienten con la cabeza, Nick tira de mi hacia él lentamente mientras sonríe "Buenos días" digo en voz baja.

"Han mejorado cuando te he visto" sonríe poniendo su mano en el hueco del cuello. Las mariposas inundan mi cuerpo al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, me alejo lentamente, una sonrisa aparece en nuestras caras. "¿Puedo coger mi libro de matemáticas?" pregunto señalando la taquilla justo detrás de Nick. "Si me das un beso, quizás"

"Eso creo que puedo hacerlo" digo poniendo las manos alrededor de su cuello "Eso espero" sonríe hacia poniendo sus manos en la cintura. Mis labios se juntan, al instante siento su dedo índice hacer círculos en la zona baja de la espalda, lo empujo hacia tras contra las taquilla mordiendo el labio, sale un ruido de su garganta que nunca he oído, sonrió contra sus labios y lentamente me alejo y lo aparto de mi taquilla.

Punto de vista de Nick

Me aparta lentamente, miro a mis amigos y luego a Macy mientras abre y cierra su taquilla con un libro en la mano, veo como se acerca mi hermana y su equipo hacia nosotros. Macy se aleja diciendo que nos veríamos mas tarde.

Después de ese beso no puedo esperar a volverla a tenerla en mis brazos. Me siento en las nubes, me encanta la forma en la que sus labios… ¡me encanta! NO, no puede, ¿puede?

Punto de vista de Kevin

"Hola" digo a la chica que esta enfrente de su taquilla removiendo unos libros, "¿Hola?" pregunta mientras coge unos libros de su taquilla y la cierra "Hmm, ¿querías algo?" besarte, desnudarte y acerté mía.

"Hmm, me preguntaba…si… quieres…" tartamudeo un poco y me rasco la nuca nerviosamente "¿Puedes darte mas prisa por favor?" dice sonriendo. Un ruido sordo se escucha al final de pasillo, miramos todos hacia la dirección. "Dios Chel's, ¿que te ha pasado?" pregunta Emily mientras corre para ayudar a su amiga

"¡Este idiota no mira por donde va!" señala ha Cody que esta en el suelo dando vueltas del dolor. Estiro mi brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse, tiro de él hacia arriba "Dios, no eres el único en el mundo" dice Chelsea mirando hacia Cody. Veo a Emily tranquilizar a la chica mientras pregunto a mi amigo como esta.

"Estoy bien gracias te veo luego" dice comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a mi. "Creo que hablamos mas tarde, ¿vale Kevin?" pregunta Emily. Asiento con la cabeza por falta de palabras y las veo marcharse lejos de mí.

Punto de vista de Nick

Estamos mis amigos y yo en las gradas del instituto disfrutando de las vistas (el equipo de hockey femenino sobre hierba), algunas bebidas y de algo de comida. Ya saben toda mi situación con Ashley. Mis amigos preguntan por la apuesta, les explico todo va bien entre nosotros. Uno de mis amigos me mira he hace una señal, las animadores adelantaban metros hacia nosotros.

"Hola chicos" dicen un poco coquetas todas a la vez. Hay tantas que no puedo decir el número de chicas concreto delante de nosotros. Ashley se sienta a mi lado poniendo su mano en mi rodilla dando una sonrisa picarona "¿Como lo llevas?" pregunta alegre mientras mueve un poco su mano hacia arriba y abajo.

"Bueno, bien…aun me falta mucho" digo acercándola a mi para dándole un beso, siento un codazo miro hacia la persona que ha interrumpido, Max señala hacia una dirección miro hacia ella y veo a David mirando y negando con la cabeza a la vez siguiendo su camino hacia la cafetería después de la practica.

Saber que David lo sabe no me gusta, si se lo dice a Macy estoy perdido.

Punto de vista de Macy

Salgo de dar mi última clase, recorro todos las clases, todos los pasillos me dirijo a la cafetería. Allí están mis amigos me siento donde siempre entre Alyson y David.

David tiene un rostro de preocupación en la cara, decido abrazarlo apretado y puedo ver como se forma una sonrisa en su cara pero no cambia nada. Pregunto que esta pasando pero niega con la cabeza y coge su bocadillo. Recibo un mensaje en el teléfono de Nick, sonrió mientras lo leo.

Miro hacia la mesa en general todos riendo. Miro hacia David que me da una sonrisa pongo mi cabeza en su pecho, lleva su mano a mi pelo y lo acaricia como siempre, huelo su olor fresco y dulce procedente de su camisa, entran en la cafetería el equipo de fútbol.

Punto de vista de David

Macy esta recostada en mí, como siempre le acaricio el pelo y beso su cabeza. Depuse de ver lo ocurrido con Nick tengo que pensar en la forma de decirle a Macy sin herirla, eso es imposible. Ella es mi mejor amiga y la quiero feliz, pero…

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando el equipo de fútbol saluda con la mano, los de la mesa saludamos del mismo modo a la ligera como si no nos importara, me rió al ver como los futbolistas intentan coquetear con las chicas de ese modo, me parece patético. Se acerca por detrás y me tapan los ojos, acaricio sus manos lentamente, puedo oír su risa y la de Macy.

Punto de vista de Nick

Miro como la chica besa en la frente a David "Hola" dice sonriendo "Hey Kely" dice todos a la vez "Macy ¿como llevas lo del partido?" miro hacia ella que sonríe durante el tiempo que hablan de ese partido, miro a mis amigos se encogen de hombros "Macy…" ella mira hacia mi "¿Si?"

Punto de vista de Macy

"¿Que hacen aquí?" pregunta Chelsea malhumorada por la falta de respeto que hicieron en el almuerzo del otro día. Sonrió hacia ellos acercándome un poco mas "Hey" dicen todos a la vez Kevin es el primero en abrazarme debido a que le a explicado a Nick que él seria mas rápido.

Cuando me separo del abrazo de Kevin, Nick coge mi cintura y tira de ella hacia él, acerca su cara a la mía y me da un beso lento y apasionado. Sonrió cuando siento los millones de mariposas que inundan mi cuerpo, al alejarme abro los ojos lentamente viento una sonrisa en su cara.

Mis amigos se acercan a mí y llaman mi atención, "¿De que partido estas hablando?" él pregunta curioso. Empiezo hablar del evento que se celebra a finales de semana en el colegio. "Vamos a ir a por todas, Macy. Vamos a ganar" dijo Kely mientras chocaba mi mano.


	14. Chapter 14

Punto de vista de Chelsea

"¿Que hacen aquí?" pregunto a todo el equipo de fútbol en general, ellos miran entre ellos haciendo una mueca al escuchar mi tono de voz, veo como Kevin y Nick abrazan a Macy "Chicos os veo luego tengo que ir a la biblioteca" digo levantándome y haciendo un gesto con la mano. Me dirijo a la maquina de café y saco uno para llevar templado.

Al rato de llegar a la biblioteca aparece Cody "¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto poniendo el libro encima de la mesa, él me mira "¿Deberías mostrar respeto, no?" "¿Disculpa?" digo poniéndome en pie.

Punto de vista de Kinberly

Me acerco a la mesa donde los chicos están sentado "¿Hola?" digo haciendo un gesto con la mano a la mesa. Los chicos saludan como siempre y el resto de la mesa `los fracasados` me miran. Hago mi camino hacia mi novio Braian sentándome en su regazo y cogiendo un pequeño mordisco de su bocadillo, él sonríe besando mi mejilla.

"¿Como te ha ido la mañana?" pregunta mientras coge su bocata de mis manos y lo mete en la boca esperando una respuesta "Bien, hemos ensayado los nuevos pasos que tu hermana se ha inventado" digo señalando a Nick "Genial, me alegro de que te sirva de algo" dice mientras da un mordisco en su almuerzo.

"Y nos han traído los nuevos uniformes" digo sacando mi pequeño bocadillo de la bolsa. "¿Otro?" preguntan los chicos asombrados a la vez "Si, ¿vosotros?" pregunto en general "Hablamos de la competición que abra en el colegio" Max mira hacia Macy y Kely quien parece tener una conversación interna sobre su juego.

Punto de vista de Adam

Miro a la gente en general "¿Otro?" dice el equipo de fútbol con cara de asombro, Kinberly asiente con la cabeza mientras pronuncia sus palabras "Así que, ¿una competición de tenis?" pregunta ella mirando a Macy y Kely, ellas asiente mientras se miran entre si "Vaya los per… ¿vosotras también competís?"

Dice rectificando la frase "¿Me ibas a llamar perdedora?" pregunta Kely con intención "Porque yo al menos compito y demuestro que sirvo para algo mas que para enseñar el culo mientras unos babosos os miran. Felicidades por ser… ni siquiera se como llamarte" dice Kely mientras se levanta de su silla y empuja sus libro en la bolsa.

"Ah, yo también llevo falda. La diferencia es que yo tengo condición atlética, físicamente y mentalmente soy mejor que tu. Y a ver cuando aprendéis a dar un salto triple sin que os tengan que ayudar, por no decir que cualquiera puede hacer rutinas. Apuesto a que el equipo de tenis lo hace mejor que vosotras" dice con una mirada desafiante, gira sobre sus talones y comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

Toda la mesa esta alucinada cojo la mano de Alyson "Ella tiene razón, no tenéis consistencia en los saltos, me voy no quiero compartir la mesa con ella" dice levantándose de la silla me da un beso en la mejilla, sale por la misma puerta que Kely "¿Que ha sido todo eso?" pregunta Keith aun alucinando.

"Siento decir que tiene razón, para empezar no quiero comer contigo, segundo he visto a esas chicas bailar y Aly puede hacer todo lo que hacéis y tercero Kely tiene mejor físico que muchas de vosotras" dice David levantándose de la mesa me levanto con él.

David se acerca a Macy y le da un beso en la frente como siempre hace y decido seguir el ejemplo, beso la frente de Macy "Perdón por la escena, nos vemos luego". Macy sonríe en el gesto y nos saluda con la mano mientras giramos sobre nuestros talones y desaparecemos por la puerta.

Punto de vista de Nick

"¿Perdón?" Macy responde no estando muy segura de lo que dice, Kevin no para de mirar a Emily y decido pegarle una patada por debajo de la mesa "¡Ay!" dice mientras se frota la pierna, todas las miradas se posan en él "¿Estas bien Kev?" pregunta Macy preocupada. "Hey, te dije que no me podías llamar Kev" dice estirando su mano al costado de mi novia haciéndoles cosquillas, sonrió al ver la imagen.

Mi hermana se acerca a nosotros sacudiendo la mano como una loca "Hola chicos, ¿que hacéis aquí?" pregunta con intención, pongo una mano alrededor de la cintura de Macy "¿Almorzar?" digo vacilante balanceando un poco el bocadillo y llevándolo a mi boca. "Me refiero en esta mesa" señalando la mesa donde estamos sentados "¿Que tiene de malo la mesa?" pregunta Kevin.

"¿Que es la de los perdedores?" pregunta señalando a la mesa "¿Porque te crees mejor que yo?" pregunta Emily mirando a mi hermana desafiante "¿Es obvio, no? Soy popular y guapa" dice haciendo una trazada a su cuerpo con su mano, niego con la cabeza al pensar en lo que hace y dice mi hermana.

Una sonrisa se escapaba en todos los de la mesa "Bueno Tif, me dejas almorzar con mis amigos y mi novia en paz, ¿por favor?" presiono la mano que esta en la cintura de Macy cuando pronuncio la frase. "¿Novia? Estas de broma, ¿no?" parece un poco indignada "No" digo firme, veo como se caen las bocas de todas y cada una de ellas.

Punto de vista de Autor (a/ cuando este en mayúscula pensamiento de Nick)

La semana ha pasado bastante rápido, con bastantes cambios: Kevin y Emily han empezado a salir si bien solo como amigos (por el momento), Chesea ha empezado a tolerar al equipo de fútbol, Adam comenta sus tácticas con el equipo, David ha empezado a salir con Kely y Alyson comenzó a llevarse bien con Kinberly y hablar sobre diferentes temas, los chicos siguen entrenado en sus deportes determinados, almorzando juntos la mayoría de los días.

Hoy es el día de la competición de tenis.

"Nick" Macy saluda desde la cancha de tenis, poco después de que otras chicas lo ven y saludan como locas dando la bienvenida, con la esperanza de llamar su atención, sin embargo, Macy es la única que Nick puede ver cuando llega. Nick sonríe y saluda con la mano, se acerca a sus amigos sentados en las gradas, poniendo toda su atención a su chica, maravillándose del revés perfecto de Macy y como nunca pierde una pelota, admira la habilidad que tiene para devolver la pelota justo por encima de la red.

Incluso cuando juega cerca de la red Macy es valiente. Ella sabe como golpear la pelota en los pies de su oponente sin dejar tiempo para reaccionar. De vez encunado Macy lanza una mirada y una sonrisa a Nick, él le ofrece un movimiento de cabeza y aplaudiendo de vez cuando. Claro que solo es un calentamiento, pero Nick esta emocionado de ver el juego. Hasta que llega la ahora de practicar los saques.

"¡Espera!" Macy dice dejando caer la raqueta, "No puedo jugar con los pantalones puestos". ¡OH NO! De pronto todo es en cámara lenta. Los pulgares de Macy en el borde alrededor de su pequeña cintura empujando hacia abajo el pantalón de chándal revelando la falda de tenis azul marino que ha estado debajo de su pantalón quedando justo a mitad del muslo dejando su piel bronceada expuesta, a juego con su camiseta de tirantes de unos tres centímetros aproximadamente y unas zapatillas de tenis blancas con tres rayas en medio.

Con el pantalón en los tobillos, Macy sale de ellos dejándolos dentro de su bolsa de deporte. Nick es capaz de engullir su saliva con dificultad cuando Macy lanza la pelota hacia arriba y la otra llegando a dirigir la raqueta. La mandíbula de Nick cae en el trozo de piel que deja expuesto al aire debajo del dobladillo de su camisa y desea que el servicio dure unos segundos más.

NO ESPERA, NO! Nick frenéticamente comienza a limpiarse el sudor de su cara y el cuello. El sol es demasiado fuerte y hace demasiado calor. Trata de manejar la situación aunque no lo hace. Trata de quedarse quieto y no moverse al ver las dificultades que las otras chicas que tenían para devolver la pelota, pero la opresión en el aumento de su pantalón se convierte en lo contrario.

Una vez la escuela rival llega Nick horcadillas sale de las gradas lo mejor que puede, corriendo. Nick revisa el vestuario de que no hayan personas antes de intentar quitarse la ropa. Nunca había tenido tantos problemas en su vida con el cinturón pero él siente como si no es suficiente rápido "¡Vamos!" Nick se queja y por ultimo lo consigue. Su mano esta a punto de llegar a su ropa interior antes de una oleada de culpa se apodera de él. Y luego escucha la audiencia de Macy en la cancha. ¡SI! TENGO QUE HACERLO.

Se recuesta contra la pared, toma una respiración profunda y desliza su mano por debajo de la tela de sus calzoncillos. Cuando cierra los ojos trató de no pensar en Macy en esa falda tan corta, o en Macy en un vestido ceñido o en Macy… no importa lo que lleve. En su lugar trata de pensar en cosas como los duendes, elfos o cualquier cosa que le salvara de hacer algo tan vergonzoso como es masturbarse en la escuela.

Pero no tiene mucha suerte incluso cuando piensa en el fútbol se imagina a Macy. Cuando piensa en las galletas se imagina que la ayudaba con un bonito delantal en la parte superior de la encimera y cuando él piensa en los deberes pensaba en Macy… otra vez.

Nick sacude la cabeza y pasa la otra mano por el pelo, cierra los ojos y pensando en la forma en la que puede ver aunque fuera el partido desde la pequeña ventana posada arriba de los baños. Tirando y sosteniendo sus pantalones sube al inodoro, con cuidado se asoma por la pequeña ventana.

Cuando mira él puede verla y pasar por alto la piel expuesta entre la falta y la camisa mientras que sirve, se encontró capaz de respirar tranquilo por un breve instante. Hasta que Macy se tenia que agacharse para recoger la pelota y Nick solo tenia que echar un vistazo a lo él piensa que es su ropa interior, cae al inodoro haciendo un ruido sordo y un gemido de dolor, pero al instante su mano cogió una velocidad vertiginosa hasta alcanzar su clímax.

Punto de vista de David

Miro a las chicas una vez más mientras están en la cancha, veo quitarse el sudor a los chicos que han venido, la verdad es que el sol esta dando mucho calor. Miro como Kely salir al campo con una radiante sonrisa, me saluda con la mano y un guiño, sonrió y le devuelvo el gesto.

Veo como los chicos del equipo se acercan a nosotros. "Hey" dicen todos en coro, miro a Alyson y Emily que saludan a la ligera. Al rato aparece Macy con la bolsa de deporte en el costado, con una sonrisa brillante, un bocadillo y el pelo mojado creando machas en la camiseta de vez en cuando.

"¿Has visto como he ganado?" dice mirándome, me levanto de mi asiento y la abrazo dándole un beso en la frente. "Eres la mejor, pero eso ya lo sabes" digo sonriendo. Ella asiente con la cabeza y saluda al reto de personas, mira hacia el campo y empieza a animar a sus compañeras.

Punto de vista de Cody

Al acabar la competición, Kely y Macy nos invitaron a la fiesta de Payson la casa al final del muelle. Nos dirigimos hacia allí todos juntos bromeando y riendo como solemos hacer. "Tengo hambre, voy a por algo de comer" dice una de las chicas. "Voy contigo" digo rápidamente al ver a Chelsea alejarse de nosotros "Id yendo, cuando acabe nos vemos en la fiesta".

Llegamos a la hamburguesería y nos sentamos, mientras estamos allí no hablamos demasiado, después de cenar nos dirigimos a casa de Pasión. Cuando llegamos allí y entramos estaba lleno de gente veo como Chelsea se acerca a sus amigas y comienza a baila meneando sus caderas de lado a lado, alguien sin saber muy bien quien le puso una bebida en la mano.

Punto de vista de Alyson

Estamos todas las chicas bailando dando vueltas cuando siento unas manos duras en mis caderas, marcando un ritmo al son de la música mientras se aprieta contra mi. Miro a Adam, él aparta un poco el pelo de mi cuello y lo besa mientras se desliza arriba y bajo de mi cuerpo.

La respiración se engancha en la garganta y siento como una pequeña gota de sudor cae por el costado. Cierro los ojos con la boca entre abierta sintiendo la saliva y el calor. Me giro hacia él y beso lentamente su boca sin dejar de bailar.


	15. Chapter 15

Punto de vista de Nick

Me acerco a la mesa, cojo uno de los vasos que hay y lo lleno de alguna sustancia sin importarme. Cuando doy el primer trago siento como quema en la garganta, sonrió a mis amigos. "¿Lo vas a intentar hoy?" pregunta Keith mientras mira a Macy mover sus caderas de lado a lado sonriendo.

"Ya veré, la noche es joven" digo mientras me dirijo a Macy. Cojo su cintura y tiro de ella, ella sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla. Cojo su mano y le doy una vuelta antes de apretarme contra ella todo lo que puedo, comienzo a bailar con ella mientras la beso aquí y allá.

Punto de vista de Chelsea

Doy un trago del vaso que tengo en la mano y me pongo a bailar, la música es regueton suave, siento como una mano pasa por mi cintura y la pellizca miro hacia él "¿Quieres bailar?" pregunta un chico al azar asiento con la cabeza y me acerco a él pero mantengo la distancia prudente.

Él tira de mi pero me niego a moverme mas pegado cuando viene Cody por detrás y tira de mi brazo lejos de ese tío. Me lleva a la habitación de al lado. Miro hacia el vaso medio lleno y doy un ultimo trago antes de dejarlo encima de la mesa, me acerco a Cody y comenzamos a bailar, poco a poco me a pego mas a él mientras meneo mis caderas en un movimiento lento y constante, mirando a sus ojos.

Él se apega mas a mi poniendo su pierna entre las mías y levantando un poco mi falda para apegarse mas a mi. Así pasamos una o dos canciones mientras hacia cada vez más calor y hace un rato que hemos empezado a sudar pero ninguno de los dos nos movimos.

Punto de vista de Kevin

Doy una vuelta en busca de mis amigos, Emily a parece delante de mi con una inocente sonrisa en su cara "¡Hey!" dice sonriendo y dando un pequeño sorbo de su bebida. "Hey" digo mirando con interés todos sus movimientos, comenzamos a hablar hasta que coge mi mano y tira de mi cerca de ella, deja el vaso en una pequeña mesa cerca de nosotros.

Se apega a mi hasta que no pasa el aire entre nosotros. Mi respiración se engancha en la garganta y mis latidos son inmensamente mas rápidos que hace unos segundos. Coge mis manos y las coloca en su pequeña cintura guiando los pequeños movimientos de su cadera.

Punto de vista de Cody

Estamos cerca de una pared, la pongo contra mi cuerpo y la pared para poder movernos mejor, ella abre un poco más las piernas y mi muslo, siento el calor de su entrepierna, notando la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos va aumentando y puedo notar por la humedad del vestido como sus pechos están duros.

Sigo bailando hasta olvidarme de donde estoy, me decido a cambiar de posición girándola y pegándome a su espalda mis manos acarician sus caderas y su abdomen mientras me arriesgo a besarle el cuello desde atrás donde noto un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, sigo así un buen rato sintiendo el calor que desprende nuestros cuerpos.

Poco a poco una de mis manos se desliza por su cintura bajando a sus muslos desnudos mientras no para de menear su cintura contra mí. Deslizo mi otra mano, de su cuello por todo su cuerpo, rozando levemente sus pechos, sintiendo su dureza, bajando por su abdomen hasta detenerme en la parte baja dejando mis manos ahí.

Chelsea siente mi dureza desde atrás pero sin querer despegarse de mí, poco a poco la mano que acaricia su muslo va acariciando poco a poco el interior de sus muslos sintiendo el calor de su entrepierna sin llegar a tocarla. Al rato ella se da la vuelta y me da un beso sin despegarnos ni un milímetro.

Punto de vista de David

Me acerco a Kely y le doy un beso lento y apasionado. La veo alejarse con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, acaricio su mejilla y beso el costado mientras veo a Macy acercarse a mí. Cojo su mano y le doy unas vueltas acerco su cuerpo al mío, pongo mi mano en su espalda dando unos pasos atrás y adelante al ritmo de la música.

Veo sonreír a Kely y Nick mientras se tambalean al ritmo de la música. Sonrió antes de dar una última vuelta y besar la sien, cojo la mano de Kely antes de soltar la mano de Macy.

Punto de vista de Cody

Tiro de su mano y la llevo a una habitación vacía "Esto no esta bien" dice ella mirando hacia cama, la interrumpo besándola en los labios, ella trata de alejarse pero la excitación le gana a la culpa y seguimos besándonos donde cada vez mis manos buscan su cuerpo, deslizo mi boca en su cuello.

Chelsea trata de detenerme pero otra quiere que siga, yo sigo desnudando su cuerpo y bajando de su cuello a su pecho el cual era de buen tamaño y firme, comienzo a besarlo poco a poco sintiendo la dureza de sus pezones y como se ponen cada vez que sienten el aliento de mi boca.

Cada vez esta mas caliente y mas excitado, comienzo a chuparle los pechos con muchas ganas mientras miro su rostro en plena excitación. Sigo así durante un buen rato y sigo besándola con pasión y lujuria, ella con sus pechos desnudos, la acerco a mi pecho el cual ella no se atreve a tocar… no sé si por timidez o por poca experiencia, pero decido ayudarla.

Apoyo sus manos en mi pecho y poco a poco voy bajando sus manos pasado por mi abdomen, hasta ponerla encima de mi pantalón donde ella me siente bien duro… ella trata de quitar la mano pero pongo un poco de fuerza en su mano insistiendo en que la deje ahí.

Punto de vista de Adam

Bebo de mi vaso medio lleno antes de dejarlo en la primera mesa que encuentro, cojo la mano de Emily, Alyson, David y Macy, haciendo un circulo y dando vueltas hasta que la canción `son mis amigos` dejo de sonar. Nos abrazamos fuertemente antes de volver cada uno de nosotros con nuestras parejas.

Cojo a Alyson y la beso lento y apasionado. Cojo sus manos guiándola a mi cuello apretando su cuerpo al mí, deslizo mi mano hasta alcanzar su culo dando un pequeño apretón y elevándola unos centímetros. Siento una sonrisa en sus dulces y sensuales labios antes de morderle el labio y meter mi lengua en su boca, trazando cada pedazo de ella. "Te quiero" digo al alejarme de ella, ella sonríe y pica una pez mas de mis labios "Yo también te quiero"

Punto de vista de Macy

Después de haber bailado la canción con mis amigos, me acerco a la mesa de las bebidas y cojo un vaso y lo lleno, doy un pequeño sorbo. Miro en la sala buscando a mis amigos. Veo a Nick acercarse a mí, con Kevin y Emily, decidimos ir ha casa, a dormir.

Nick tira su brazo por encima de mis hombros y me acerca dándome un ligero beso en los labios antes de mirar hacia el frente otra vez. Caminamos hasta un cruce donde nos separamos de Kevin y Emily, la abrazo fuertemente antes de andar en dirección contraria a ellos.

"Ha sido divertido" digo entrelazando los dedos de nuestras manos. Él asiente con la cabeza "Mañana quieres venir a mi casa, solo estaremos Ron y yo, mis padres y mi hermana se van a visitar a un familiar" dice mirando ligeramente hacia mi. "Claro, allí estaré" "Genial, me ayudaras a cuidar de Ron, puedo enseñar a tocar la guitarra"

Punto de vista de Cody

Chelsea tímidamente comienza a acariciarme por encima del pantalón mientras yo busco su boca con mis labios y comienzo a besarla y sin darse cuenta ella esta masajeando mi entrepierna ella sola. Comienzo a desabrochar el pantalón y sacarla de ahí dentro "Esto no debería pasar" sigo besando su cuello, ella aparta la mirada de mi entrepierna dura y caliente… al parecer por vergüenza.

Comienzo a besar su cuello poco a poco bordeando su cuello con besos y separando su cabello y paso a su nuca poniéndola en un posición que tiene que inclinarse y ver mi entrepierna dura con la aun masajea suavemente con sus manos… poco a poco con besos y con caricias la voy bajando hasta que sin darse cuenta ya tenia mi pedazo de carne duro, caliente y mojado en su boca, comiéndoselo despacio algo nerviosa pero con ganas de chuparlo, sintiendo en su boca su textura y su forma.

Me siento en el cielo disfrutando del calor de su boca, mis manos poco a poco se colocan encima de su cabeza haciéndola coger ritmo y apartándole el pelo, cuando estoy apunto de venirme la levanto suavemente dándole un beso intenso en la boca, suave pero con ganas mis manos acarician todo su cuerpo mientras ella me pega a la puerta, me mira a los ojos y comienza a besarme la boca bajando por mi cuello, se apega a mi si eso es posible y comienza a tirar de mi camiseta.

Sus labios me van besando y bajando de mi cuello a mi pecho, besando mis pezones, dirigiéndose hacia abajo y besando mi abdomen, voy sintiendo como el calor de su boca y las pulsaciones aceleradas. Decido levantarla y comenzó a besarla con ganas, dándole caricias mientras bajo por su cuello desnudando su cuerpo poco a poco besando sus pechos, sigo bajando por su abdomen sintiendo lo en mis labios mientras me pongo de rodillas y comienzo a besarle las piernas.

Levanto una de ella y comienzo a besar sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos, ella se estremece al sentir el calor de mi boca en su entrepierna pidiendo que la bese, comienzo a comérmela despacio pero con ganas, siento como su cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de mis labios y sus gemidos son cada vez más fuertes.

Sigo cada vez mas intenso hasta que comienza a venirse. Me pongo de pie y la beso con toadas las ganas del mundo, pero yo tengo mas ganas, saco el condón y me lo pongo lo mas rápido que puedo, la subo a la cama y comienzo a refregar mi pene en su entrada. Ella me siente duro y caliente mientras comienzo a moverme hasta alcanzar el clímax.

Punto de vista de Nick

"Claro, me encantaría a prender" dice Macy sonriendo. Nos paramos justo en frente de la casa de Macy, "Hasta mañana" dice acercándose y besando mi mejilla ligeramente. "Buenas noches" dice alejándose de mi. Tiro del brazo girándola hacia mí estrellando mis labios en los suyos, con hambre y deseo. Muerdo su labio inferior cuando ella abre un poco la boca pasando mi lengua a su boca masajeando su lengua hasta escuchar un sonido. Me alejo lentamente de ella "Dulces sueños Mace" digo alejándome de ella.

Al llegar a mi casa me quito los zapatos y subo lentamente las escaleras, abro la puerta de mi cuarto, comienzo a tirar de mi camiseta cuando el teléfono suena, la saco del bolsillo del pantalón. Miro en la pantalla un nuevo mensaje, lo dejo encima de la cama antes de tirar de los pantalones hacia abajo. Voy al aseo y pongo la ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia, me cepillo los dientes. Busco entre los cajones el pantalón del pijama, mientras me lo pongo un segundo mensaje llega al teléfono.

Cojo la sabana y la empujo un poco tapándome con ella hasta la cintura con la espalda recostada en el cabecero, miro el teléfono y abro el primer mensaje sin mirar el identificador espero que te aya gustado, dulces sueños. xxx levanto una ceja en confusión. Deslizo el menú del teléfono para leer el primer mensaje, miro el identificador Ash.

"¿Que querrá?" digo en voz baja abriendo el mensaje. Mi mandíbula cae al suelo al mirar la pantalla, instintivamente siento como la zona de la entrepierna se endurece.


	16. Chapter 16

Punto de vista de Lisa (madre de Nicholas)

Abro los ojos al sentir a mi marido moverse en la cama "Buenos días" dice besando mi frente "Buenos días" digo besando su boca. Poco a poco nos levantamos de la cama y nos cambiamos, bajo las escaleras al llegar a la cocina pongo la cafetera, cojo cinco tazas y las dejo encima de la mesa.

Saco la leche de la nevera y la dejo en la mesa junto a los cereales y las cucharas. Veo desfilar a Ron, Nick y Tiffany. Les doy un beso en la frente y comenzamos a desayunar. Al acabar cojo el bolso y me mentó en el coche junto con Zac y Tiffany "Si ocurre algo llama" Nicholas asiente con la cabeza.

Punto de vista de Cody

A la mañana siguiente me despierto solo en la cama, ella salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Su fantástico cuerpo. La miro fascinado y una sonrisa sale de mi boca al recordar la noche anterior "Hola" dice mientras sacude el pelo, "Hola, lo de anoche fue…" me pongo a pensar en la palabra antes de decirla.

"¿Inolvidable?" pregunto mientras desliza sus bragas por sus suaves piernas, asiento sabiendo que no me ve porque esta a mis espaldas. "No volverá a pasar" dice mirando hacia mi "¡Que!… ¿porque?" pregunto levantándome de inmediato de la cama.

"Porque a sido una estupidez por mi parte, he iba un poco borracha. Ni siquiera somos compañeros. Os sentáis en nuestra mesa por Macy" dice tirando ya de su camiseta por su abdomen. "¿Podemos intentar ser amigos?" asiente con la cabeza mientras sale de la habitación.

Punto de vista de Macy

Una vez más estamos en la habitación de Nick. Nick esta detrás de mí sosteniendo la guitarra con cariño que esta en mi regazo, sonrió en la forma en la que rodea sus brazos por detrás y siento el calor que da su cuerpo. Sostiene su mano izquierda en el cuello de la guitarra mientras en mi mano derecha hay una púa "Rasguea" Nick pide mientras me mira comienzo a tocar las cuerdas en largas trazadas de arriba a bajo.

"Lo estoy haciendo" digo sonriendo "Lo estas haciendo" dice antes de besar el costado de mi cabeza "Vamos ahora tu sola" dice cogiendo mi mano y colocando los dedos sobre las cuerdas en un acorde medianamente fácil "Aprieta bien las cuerdas y rasguea" dice soltando mi mano y dejándola caer en mi cintura.

"¿Porque suena mal?" pregunto haciendo un puchero, él sonríe y refriega su nariz con la mía antes de besarla. Miro sus ojos antes de soltar el instrumento y dejarlo junto a nosotros. "¿Te estas riendo de mi?" pregunto lo mas seria que puedo pero al final se me escapa una sonrisa "No, solo que no has apretado bien las cuerdas" dice sonriendo cuando coge mi cintura y tira de mi hacia él.

Besa mi nariz justo antes de colocar un beso dulce en mi boca. Las mariposas ya están recorriendo mi cuerpo cuando siento su mano recorrer la espalda y acercarme mas hacia él. Presiona moviendo lentamente sus labios, mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras me sienta en su regazo. Pongo mis monos alrededor de su cuello y arqueo la espalda para apegarme más a él.

Me alejo un poco para coger aire y vuelvo a besar su boca muerde mi labio y pone su lengua en ella, masajeando mi lengua lenta y tortuosamente, siento su mano deslizarse por mi rodilla y subir lentamente hasta el muslo masajeándolo arriba y abajo durante unos segundos, comienza a mover la mano hacia dentro cuando me separo por falta de aire, él sigue besando mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi cuello mordisqueando y chupando a su paso, suspiro lentamente sintiendo la fusión de su saliva en mi cuello, él sonríe contra mi piel. "Te amo"

Punto de vista del Autor

"Te amo" dice Macy sumisa en el tacto y la saliva de Nick. Nick separa sus labios de su cuello "¿Que?" pregunta desorientado "Te amo" repite ella mirando hacia al suelo debido a que se sonroja solo un poco, tímidamente levanta la mirada con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios tirando de su boca picando suavemente.

Nick se separa un poco de ella "¿En serio?" pregunta Nick pensando en lo que ha dicho y lo que acaba de escuchar "¿que clase de pregunta es esa?" pregunta Macy levantando la nariz confundida.

Punto de vista de Nick

"Te amo" separo mis labios de su cuello "¿Que?" pregunto sorprendido, empiezo a pensar en lo que esta diciendo y siento sus dulces labios sobre los míos "Gracias" digo dando un beso en su nariz. Me levanto del suelo y recojo la guitarra dejándola encima de la cama.

Extiendo la mano para coger su mano. Me mira confundida levantando su nariz. Sonrió "Vamos, vamos al parque se lo he prometido a Ron" digo cogiendo su mano y tirando de ella lentamente por las escaleras. Paso mi brazo por encima de su cuello y beso el costado de su cabeza. Llegamos al comedor y encontramos a Ron mirando un programa de dibujos en la tele.

"Hey Ron, ¿nos vamos?" pregunto justo en el momento que suena mi teléfono "Es Kev" digo vacilando antes de cogerlo "Hey Kev!" digo sonriendo mientras acerco a Macy a mi y veo como mi hermano apaga el televisor y coger una sudadera. Comienzo a caminar hacia la entrada mientras hablo por teléfono con Kevin. "¿Queréis ir a por un helado con Kev, Emily y Em?"

"¿Emma?" pregunta Ron entusiasmado por estar con la hermana de Kevin. "Kev, ¿nos vemos en diez minutos en la heladería?" cuelgo mi teléfono después de despedirme y lo pongo en el bolsillo del pantalón, cojo las llaves y cierro la puerta de casa. "Ron, vamos" Macy sonríe a mi hermano pequeño, cuando el empieza a contar una de sus anécdotas.

Punto de vista de Kevin

Llegamos a la heladería, nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre justo enfrente de la última ventana. "Em, ¿esperas a Ron para tomar el helado?" pregunto a mi hermana pequeña, ella sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Veo entrar a Macy, Ron y Nick a la heladería "¡Emma!" grita Ron corriendo hacia ella "¡Ron!" dice Emma bajando de la silla y corriendo lo mas rápido que puede hacia el niño de pelo rizado.

"Hey Ron, ¿quieres un helado?" pregunta Nick, el niño asiente con la cabeza. "¡Emily!" dice Macy abrazándola fuertemente. Me acerco a Nick y le doy un medio abrazo mientras vemos a nuestros hermanos abrazarse. Cojo a Macy de la cintura y la levanto abrazándola fuertemente "Hey Kev" dice Ron corriendo hacia mi, dejo a Macy suavemente en el suelo y cojo al niño levantándolo mientras me abraza fuertemente.

Nos sentamos en las sillas, Emma a mi lado derecho a su lado Ron que esta a la izquierda de Nick dejando a Macy a su lado y a Emily al mío. La camarera se acerca a la mesa "¿Que va ha ser hoy, chicos?" pregunta la camarera sacando su libreta del delantal. "Keity, yo quiero un helado de Nata"

"Yo otro, por favor" dicen todos a la vez "¿Mediana?" pregunta sabiendo la respuesta, todos asentimos a la vez "¿Luego iremos al parque verdad?" pregunta Ron con las manos como si estuviera rezando "Por favor" dice mi hermana con la misma postura. Miro hacia la mesa en general y veo como Macy habla con Ron.

Punto de vista de Ron

Después de tomar el helado, salimos de la heladería, Macy tiene sus manos sobre mis hombros hasta que Nick tira de ella, miro hacia él y veo como pasa su brazo por encima de su cuello y besa el costado de la cabeza. Miro a Kevin que hace lo mismo con Emily, Emma me mira y mira hacia ellos de nuevo "¿Tenemos que hacer eso?" pregunta en confusión, me encojo de hombros.

Veo como se separan y se dan de la mano. Cojo la mano de Emma y empiezo a caminar hacia el parque con un gran sonrisa en mi rostro y con Macy, Kevin, Emily y mi hermano mayor detrás "Hey Kev, creo que tu hermana y el mío tiene algo" dice sonriendo hacia nosotros miro hacia Emma confundida.

Ella esta mirando hacia nuestras manos que encajan a la perfección como la de mama y papa. Veo un poco de color de rojo en su linda cara que trata de tapar con su pelo largo y liso. Tiro de ella mas cerca para que pueda ver su cara mejor y paso un pedazo de pelo detrás de su oreja. Sonrió mientras me acerco un poco más y le digo algo al oído "No escondas un rostro tan bonito"

Punto de vista de Macy

"Hey, esa frase me suena" digo mirando a Ron mientras le doy un ligero codazo a Nick. Él sonríe y besa mi mejilla mientras llegamos al parque, "¿Tú crees?" dice sonriendo. Veo correr de la mano a Ron y Emma hasta alcanzar los columpios, Ron se gira hacia nosotros y nos hace la señal que quiere que vayamos "Ir vosotras, quiero hablar con Kev si no os importa." Niego con la cabeza antes de salir con Emily hacia donde están los pequeños niños jugando.

Punto de vista de Nick

"¿Que pasa Nick?" pregunta Kevin dirigiéndose al banco que esta justo en frente nuestra, miro hacia Macy y mi hermano que se están abrazados y girando libremente "Me ha dicho que me ama, Kev. Me ama" digo mirando hacia él haciendo un gesto con la mano en la segunda vez que lo digo "¿Tu que dijiste?" pregunta el mirándome "Un simple gracias" digo mirando al estanque de patos.

"Gracias, le has dicho gracias" dice riéndose un poco, miro hacia él serio con el tema. "Al menos eres educado" dice encogiéndose de hombros. Miro hacia el suelo y niego con la cabeza "¿Como hemos llegado a esto?" pregunto pateando algunas piedras con la pierna.

Noto como vibra el teléfono lo saco del bolsillo y miro la pantalla un mensaje nuevo de Ash, abro el mensaje y encuentro una imagen de ella con un modelo sexy de lencería "Mierda y encima Ash enviándome esto" digo en voz alta y le muestro a Kev la pantalla. "Vaya, ¿esto pasa de hace mucho?"

"No, no hace mucho tiempo pero si el suficiente, Kev ayer me masturbe viendo su foto y hoy Macy me dice que me quiere" digo borrado el mensaje del teléfono.

Punto de vista de Kevin

"¿Y tu querías decirle que la amas, Nick?" él mira hacia adelante donde esta Ron besando la mejilla de Macy y corriendo detrás de mi hermana y Emily. Los veo dar una vuelta corriendo y esquivando a Macy, al parecer están jugando a perseguirse o algo así "No estoy seguro" dice Nick serio por la situación.

"¿Como le puedo decir que la amo si estoy con ella por una apuesta que hicimos en la cafetería? ¿Que pasa si se entera? Kev, no la quiero perder, ella me hace sentir cosas que las demás chicas no lo hacen. Con ella no tengo necesidad de tener una relación carnal, claro que la deseo en mi cama pero no es como con Ash, ella me hace sentir diferente, como si el mundo en que vivimos no existiera y fuéramos ella y yo" dice mirando hacia Macy mientras corre detrás de su hermano menor. "¿Lo tienes mal, no?"

"Kev, ¿como se tomara si se entera de…" "¿Venís?" dice Emma cogiendo mi mano y tirando de ella levantándome del banco, para ser tan pequeña es muy fuerte. "Claro Em, enseguida voy" digo levantando a mi hermana y dando una vuelta con ella en mis brazos. Ella besa mi mejilla antes de salir disparada hacia Ron.

"Mira, Nick no se lo que tienes que hacer pero si quieres dejarle de causar dolor pasa de Ashley para empezar, ella ya tiene suficiente cuando se entere de la apuesta" "Que apuesta?" pregunta Emily saliendo de la nada "La del fútbol" digo antes de que pueda pensar en una excusa mejor. Beso su mejilla antes de dar una mirada a Nick diciendo `hablamos mas tarde`. Macy mira el teléfono antes de decir que es demasiado tarde y tiene que salir para ir a casa.

Punto de vista del Autor

Ha pasado algunos días desde la conversación entre Kevin y Nicholas pero todo sigue igual, Cody y Chelsea están trabajando en ser amigos, los chicos han empezado a sentarse juntos mas a menudo durante los descansos, el equipo de fútbol ha ganado su primer partido de la temporada y Macy y Ron tienen una relación muy estrecha.

Y en la puerta de la entrada un gran cartel de colores y letras grandes "Baile de otoño" dice Alyson mientras se paran delante de la puerta mirando el cartel. "¿Vamos a ir no?" pregunta ilusionada por el echo del baile se aproxima a final de semana, Adam se acerca y besa su frente.


	17. Chapter 17

Punto de vista de Nick

Veo a Alyson darle un beso húmedo en la mejilla de Adam y intercambiar algunos te quiero. Miro a Macy que sonríe felizmente, "Nos vemos luego tengo que ir a la taquilla" digo antes de besar la frente de Macy. Camino hasta mi taquilla, al abrirla encuentro una nota.

La guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón, cojo los libros que necesito y salgo corriendo a la clase, recorro el pasillo hasta llegar a mi mesa pongo los libros encima de la mesa y lo abro por una hoja cualquiera. Saco la nota del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y la abro cuidadosamente. Abro la hoja poniéndola debajo de la mesa para poder leer sin que me molesten.

Suena el timbre rápidamente entra el profesor en clase deja su maletín encima de la mesa y comienza a escribir palabras en la pizarra. Miro el reloj, una hora para ir a la biblioteca.

Punto de vista de Max

Suena la campana que nos lleva al almuerzo, recorro el pasillo, me detengo al ver a Keily. Es una de las chicas más sexy que visto jamás. Ella camina hacia mí y saluda a la ligera con esa manita tan delicada, me giro lentamente para seguir mirándola mientras que sigo caminando.

Me tropiezo con mis propios pies y caigo al suelo "¿Estas bien?" pregunta una chica cualquiera con una sonrisa coqueta. Asiento lentamente como forme me levanto expulso el polvo que se ha quedado en mi pantalón.

Punto de vista de Kimberly

Hago mi camino hasta la mesa donde mi novio y esta "¡Hola chicos!" digo alegre sentándome en el regazo de Braian. Él besa mi frente mientras escucho un coro de personas saludándome. Lentamente desenvuelvo el bocadillo mientras escucho a los chicos hablar del partido del viernes y a las chicas el baile del sábado. "¿Qué vais a llevar?" pregunto siendo un poco curiosa. "No lo sabemos aun, ¿quieres venir con nosotras a comprar la ropa?" dice Alyson mirando hacia mi.

¿Tiene que estar de coña, no? Miro hacia mi novio que se encoge de hombros, "¿Me dejas pensarlo?" pido sonriendo intentando no ser grosera con ella. Llevo sentándome con ella como unas dos semanas y la verdad es que no tiene mal gusto con la ropa, le gusta bailar como a mí, solemos escuchar la misma música.

Punto de vista de Nick

Escucho a las chicas hablar sobre el baile "Mace, ¿iras conmigo?" digo pegándole un ligero empujón con el codo. Ella me mira y espera acabar de masticar el trozo de manzana verde. "Claro, siempre que mis amigos estén allí" miro al resto de las chicas que asienten y quedan para ir a comprar unos vestidos al centro comercial.

"Kev, ¿vas a llevar a Emily?" miro hacia Emily quien a cubierto su rostro con su pelo para tapar su vergüenza. "¿Quizás?" responde él encogiéndose de hombros. Suena la campana al rato "Me voy a la biblioteca, tengo que estudiar" digo felizmente mientras salgo corriendo por la puerta.

Punto de vista de Tiffany

Recorro el pasillo hasta llegar a mi taquilla y lentamente la abro, veo caer dos notas al suelo, las recojo, abro una sabiendo que era el plan que hemos ideado las chicas para que mi hermano pase de esa fracasada. Abro la otra y me sorprendo al leerla. ¿De quien puede ser?

Punto de vista del Autor

El resto de semana pasa rápidamente hasta llegar a la noche del viernes donde encontramos a las animadoras con unas faldas azul con una raya superior amarilla y otra en el dobladillo, con un top deportivo de color azul con las letras HMA blancas impresas.

Medio del campo, los chicos con una camiseta azul y sus nombres o apellido impreso en su espalda junto con el número de color blanco, los pantalones negros, calcetines blancos con dos rayas negras en lo más alto hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas con tacos en la suela.

En la grada se encuentra el resto del colegio mirando un partido de fútbol muy intenso. "¡Vamos Nick! ¡Tú puedes!" grita Macy desde el fondo de sus pulmones, él mira hacia la grada haciendo un pequeño movimiento con la mano haciéndole saber que la ha escuchado y vuelve a concentrarse en el campo.

La pelota esta en los pies de Cody cuando un contrincante se tira ha sus pies tirándolo al suelo como un ruido sordo suena al caer, un sonido agudo sale del silbato del árbitro, todo el equipo se detiene mientras la pelota sale por la banda y la grada grita. Cody deja su mano en el hombro aguantando las ganas de gritar por el dolor.

El paramédico del equipo llega lo más rápido que puede, el equipo queda devastado por la pérdida pero sigue adelante mientras ven como se lo llevan a dentro para examinarlo mejor.

Punto de vista de Cody

Veo como el paramédico se aleja después de decirme el daño que me ha causado ese idiota. Escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y cierro los ojos fuertemente y suspiro llevando mi mano a la zona afectada y masajeándola como a recomendado el paramédico. "Vaya" salto al escuchar la voz. "Hey Cody" dice Chelsea mirándome saludo con la mano ya que la voz no sale de mi boca. "¿Estas bien?" pregunta con un tono preocupado.

"He estado mejor" digo mirando hacia el suelo. Veo como ella avanza metros hacia mí, y se detiene cuando llega a la pequeña cama del vestidor, mira hacia el bote de crema que esta instalado en ella y pregunta por el. Tras discutir durante tres o cuatro minutos, Chelsea se pone crema en la mano y extiende su brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro haciendo círculos lentamente.

Punto de vista de Gilari

Levanto los pom pomes y grito bien alto. Muevo los pies y los brazos formando las letras del nombre de nuestro equipo. Salto haciendo acrobacias durante unos tres minutos. Saltamos y gritamos todo el equipo, animando. Veo como las gradas se levantan cuando casi marca nuestro oponente.

Nos sentamos en la banda hasta nueva orden de la capitana. Busco atraes de la multitud hasta encontrar al chico que me gusta. Lo veo besar la frente de una chica y sonreír mientras hablan, miro hacia mis piernas que están en cruzadas (estilo indio).

Escucho a las chicas hablar de mañana por la noche y algo que han preparado para Macy, no se muy bien lo que es. Miro hacia el campo y veo a Ben sonreírme coquetamente, mira donde se encuentra el equipo y al verlo en el campo contrario extiende uno de los brazos sobre el poste de la portería, sonrió mirando hacia él y saludo con la mano ligeramente.

Punto de vista de Chelsea

Hago círculos pequeños en su hombro perdiéndome en el tacto de su piel suave y ligeramente bronceada, cuando levanto la mirada de su hombro encuentro a Cody mirándome fijamente, aparto la mirada de inmediato volviendo a mirar a su hombro, siento el calor sube por mis mejillas teñidas de un rojo suave. Siento su aliento cerca de mi cara, pone su mano en mi nuca y tira de ella hacia arriba colocándose justo enfrente.

Me muerdo el labio inferior sintiendo una de sus manos deslizarse lentamente por el costado de mi cuerpo y deteniéndose en la cintura, tirando de mi hacia él. Se inclina lentamente para presionar sus labios en los míos.

Salto al escuchar un monto de gritos tras nosotros. Me sonrojo "Lo siento" dice Braian mirando a Cody, él se encoge de hombros mientras pronuncia algunas palabras, salgo corriendo los mas rápido que puedo.

Punto de vista de del Autor

Todo el equipo ha salido del cambiador solo queda Nicholas quien ha sido el ultimo en entrar a la ducha. El vapor sale de la ducha como Nicholas Smith abre la puerta, sosteniendo firmemente la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Su pelo húmedo y algunas gotas sobrantes deslizándose por su torso y músculos de la espalada, Nick se detuvo en frente de su bolsa de deporte sosteniendo una toalla para sacudir el pelo.

"Uhm… ¡Hola capitán!" Nick sonríe al escuchar la voz, se gira lentamente y da un paso hacia ella. Ella ingiere, tirando una mirada donde la toalla de Nick se ha deslizado un poco cuando ha dado un paso hacia ella. El hueso de la cadera izquierda es claramente visible y la toalla esta en niveles peligrosamente bajos. Nick sonríe cuando se da cuenta lo que ha revelado sin saberlo "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" pregunta con un tono juguetón.

La chica que aun no ha apartado la vista de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, asiente con la cabeza, da unos pasos hacia él. Él sabe que esto esta mal, él no debería estar haciendo esto especialmente con ella. Pero no puede evitarlo, por eso no se molesta en quitarle la ropa, solo lo necesario. Le sube la falda dejando expuesta la ropa interior de color azul a conjunto con su equipo.

Él baja la cabeza y le da un ligero beso en los labios. Ella pasa los dedos por su pelo tirando de el ligeramente, sintiendo sus manos deslizarse por su cuerpo. Nick coge la banda de su ropa interior y la deja caer junto con la toalla.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" pregunta ella abriendo las piernas, "unos quince minutos" Él sabe exactamente lo que hay que hacer para darle el máximo placer, comienza lentamente pero constantemente acelerando hasta que la chica rubia esta gimiendo en voz alta su nombre. "¡Nick!" sale de ella casi en un suspiro "Ash…" la voz de Nick sale quebrada cuando llega al clímax.

Punto de vista de Kevin

Veo salir a Nick del cambiador con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. "Gran partido" dice Macy acercándose a él. Lazo mi brazo por encima de los hombros de Emily y la dirijo hacia la salida del pabellón. "Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre" dice Keith alzando las manos al aire. Me giro para ver a mis amigos caminar detrás de mi cuando veo a Ashley salir del cambiador de los chicos.

Lanzo una mirada a Nick quien aun no a parado de sonreír y hablar animadamente con Macy sobre las dificultades del partido de hoy. Cuando llegamos a la hamburguesería nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre pero con muchas más sillas. Beso la frente de Emily que me sonríe felizmente. La camarera llega un poco frustrada "Hey chicos, ¿que queréis hoy?"

Comenzamos ha hablar hasta que nos traen la cena, comemos en silencio al acabar damos una vuelta por el muelle y nos vamos a casa.

Punto de vista del Zac

Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver a mi hijo con un traje y corbata puesto, veo como intenta poner el nudo de su corbata, al cabo del rato tira la corbata al aire dejándola caer en el suelo "Ven déjame ayudarte con la corbata" digo recogiéndola del suelo y acercándome a él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado hay?" pregunta mirándome horrorizado por algo. "No mucho" digo sonriendo poniendo la corbata en su cuello y haciendo movimientos sutiles con las manos hasta dejar un nudo perfecto. "Gracias"

Lo veo girarse hacia el espejo poniéndose la chaqueta del traje y dando un largo suspiro. "¿Nervioso?" pregunto mirando como no para de mover las manos y jugando con el dobladillo de la chaqueta "¿Se nota?" pregunta levantando una ceja, asiento con la cabeza "¿Es por esa chica que tanto me hablas cuando mama no esta?"

"¿Qué chica, Nicholas?" pregunta Lisa detrás nuestra apoyada en el marco de la puerta.


	18. Chapter 18

Punto de vista de Ron

Me asomo al pasillo y veo a Tiffany con rulos y cosas raras en la cabeza mientras habla por el teléfono, camino hasta llegar a la habitación de mi hermano mayor, a mi padre y mama. "¿Qué chica Nicholas?" pregunta mama. Veo a mi hermano morderse el labio inferior, a papa sonreír y a mama exigiéndole información sobre dicha chica.

"¿Habláis de Macy?" pregunto caminado por la habitación. "Vamos déjalo en paz" dice papa mientras me recoge y me sienta en su regazo. Mama saca una cámara de fotos y le hace una foto a Nick antes de salir de su habitación. "Nick, recuerda que nos vamos a una fiesta de unos amigos y que no volveremos hasta mañana" dice mi padre caminando cerca de Nick.

Él se gira y asiente con la cabeza "Y yo me quedo en casa de Ash, tenemos que planear… el próximo baile para corear en el partido de la semana que viene."

Punto de vista de Jon (padre de Macy)

Veo a mi hija con un traje negro, corto y sin tirantes con un top holgado que se ciñe en la cintura que deja ver sus piernas esbeltas junto a unos zapatos negros. Tiene el pelo rizado y ondulado enmarcando su cara de una manera seductora. Su maquillaje era ligero con excepción del lápiz labial y un fino revestimiento en sus ojos.

"Te ves hermosa" digo dando un paso hacia mi hija "Gracias" dice sonriendo. Beso su frente durante unos segundo "Ves con cuidado, ¿vale?" Suena el timbre de la puerta y bajo lentamente las escaleras. "¿Hola?" digo mirando a un chico que nunca he visto. "¿Esta Macy?" pregunta un poco nervioso. Asiento con la cabeza, inclino la cabeza hacia la izquierda "Cielo, te esta buscando…" hago un silencio mientras miro al niño "Nick" dice extendiendo su mano para estrecharla conmigo.

Punto de vista de Macy

Bajo las escaleras mirando hacia la puerta, veo a mi padre hablar con Nick. "Estoy aquí" digo haciendo un ligero movimiento con la mano, "Ten cuidado, mi niña" dice papa besando mi frente suavemente. "Claro papa" digo sonriendo hacia él. "Sr. Anderson" veo a Nick estirar el brazo y sacudir la mano de mi padre mientras asiente con la cabeza.

Nick espera a que mi padre cierre la puerta y se aleja un poco del porche para luego darse la vuelta y mírame, con las mano en los bolsillos y un poco nervioso me pregunto si he estado esperando mucho tiempo por él "Te ves preciosa" me sonrojo un poco "Tu no estas mal" digo sonriendo.

"¿Así?" coge mi rostro acercándose a mí, su nariz esta junto con la mía, sus labios a milímetros de los míos, cuando todo parece que me va a besar… papa abre la puerta de repente. Saltamos los dos lejos uno del otro y saludo a mi padre con un ligero movimiento de mano.

Punto de vista de Nick

Cojo la mano de Macy y comenzamos a caminar hacia el colegio, una vez llegamos allí abro la puerta dejándola pasar primero "Gracias" dice dándome una sonrisa, hacemos el camino hasta llegar al gimnasio. Saludo a mis amigos con la mano desde la distancia.

Macy me mira y sonríe, beso su pequeña nariz "¿Quieres… algo?" pregunto mirando a sus hermosos ojos. El Dj comienza hablar por el micrófono, dando por inaugurado el baile, todos miramos hacia el escenario. La música comienza a sonar, la gente comienza a beber, bailar y comer.

"Macy, ¿puedo ir un momento hablar con Kev?" pregunto cogiendo su mano, ella asiente con la cabeza, le susurro algo al oído. Cruzo el gimnasio hasta llegar a mis amigos y los abrazo uno por uno "¿Como lo llevas?" pregunta Keith señalando con la cabeza hacia Ashley.

Niego con la cabeza y miro hacia Macy que esta dando vueltas con Adam sonriendo. Sonrió hacia ella cuando me acerco a Kevin "¿Podemos hablar?" pregunto una vez mas. Él asiente con la cabeza dando una mirada dura mientras nos separamos un poco del resto de grupo. Comienzo a contar mi problema.

Punto de vista de Alyson

Salto al compás de la música dando vueltas alrededor de Chelsea y Emily. Veo como David esta bailando con Kely, que se unen a nosotros. Me dirijo a la mesa donde esta la comida y la bebida cojo uno de los vasos de plástico, lo lleno y me lo tomo mientras miro a mi novio y a Macy girar y sonreír.

Camino hacia ellos, cojo la cintura de mi novio y le doy un ligero apretón, él me mira y sonríe besando mi cabeza. Cojo a Macy y Adam una mano a cada uno y los llevo con los demás, hacemos un gran círculo y comenzamos a bailar todos. Veo como se acercan Nick y Kevin. Nick coge la cintura de Macy y se balancea un poco al igual que hace Kevin con Emily.

Punto de vista de Cody

Entro en el instituto en mitad del baile, veo a la gente frenética bailando y bebiendo. Me encuentro a Susan [la del equipo de natación] pregunto a por mis amigos ella señala en varias direcciones, en una están Keith, Braian y Max bailando con las chicas. Al otro lado de la pista veo a Nick y Kevin bailando con los amigos de Macy.

Miro hacia la chica que lleva el vestido más hermoso del mundo, es liso hasta mitad de los muslos con la falda suelta, azul eléctrico con un lazo negro por encima de su cintura realzando su figura. Lleva tacones negros raso de unos diez centímetros a juego con su bolso.

Asiento con la cabeza hacia Susan dándole las gracias. Camino hacia mis amigos y me uno a ello, doy otra mirada hacia Chelsea.

Punto de vista de Kimberley

Estoy bailando con mis amigos cuando se acerca a nosotros Cody, veo como mira hacia el otro grupo "¡Hey Cody!" digo abrazándolo fuertemente y distrayendo, él me abraza fuertemente.

Comienza a sonar una canción más lenta cojo a mi novio, tira de mi cintura y me da un ligero beso en los labios. Damos unas vueltas al son de la música, beso su cuello y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

Siento sus labios sobre mi frente, una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. En una de las vueltas veo a Nick y Macy muy apretados.

Punto de vista de Macy

Nick tira de mi cintura hacia él, coloca un beso rápido en mis labios, sonrió poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro, respiro hondo refregando mi nariz en su camisa oliendo el fresco aroma. Puedo sentir como se ríe de mi, golpeo su hombro juguetonamente "Te quiero" digo mirando a sus hermosos ojos.

Acaricia mi mejilla justo antes de besarme, comienza a alejarse pero pego mis labios a los suyos con más presión, tiro de su cuerpo mas cerca, pongo una mano en su cabello enredando mis dedos con su pelo. Muerde mi labio inferior, abro la boca lentamente y suspiro al sentir su lengua masajear la mía.

Me separo lentamente de él y coloco mi cabeza en su hombro suspiro. Él acaricia mi pelo suavemente, comenzamos a dar vueltas lentamente al compás de la música. La canción termina, se escucha otra con mucho mas ritmo. Suelto a Nick y busco a mis amigas saltando ya en un circulo.

Me uno a ellas, siento un pellizco en mi cintura, veo a Nick "Voy al aseo, ahora vuelco" asiento con la cabeza y beso su mejilla, lo veo cruzar la sala hasta entrar el baño. Comienzo a bailar con mis amigas.

Punto de vista de Nick

"Voy al aseo, ahora vuelvo" le digo a Macy antes de besar su frente. Traspaso todo el gimnasio y entro al aseo, cierro la puerta tras de mi y orino tranquilamente. Al salir lavo mis manos en el lavabo "No llevo ropa interior" salto al oír la voz detrás mía, cojo la toalla que esta junto al lado secando cada uno de mi dedos.

"Yo tampoco" digo sin mirar hacia arriba "¿Cual es tu excusa?" pregunto curioso por la falta de ropa interior "El vestido es apretado" una sonrisa picarona sale en su rostro acercándose a mi. Coloco la toalla donde la he cogido "¿Que haces en el cuarto de baño de los chicos?" pregunto levantando una ceja.

"Quería hacer algo" tira de mi boca hacia la suya en un beso lento y apasionado. Llevo mis manos a su cintura masajeándola en círculos. La cojo de los muslos y la levanto dejándola encima del lavabo lentamente masajeo sus muslos arriba y abajo "Ash, esto no es justo" tira de mi cuello dando pequeños mordisquitos "Hay fuera hay una chica que de verdad me quiere" digo señalando el gimnasio.

"¿Insinúas que no te quiero?" dice apartando mi cuerpo del suyo "No he dicho eso" digo mirándola "Pero no es justo…" ella me interrumpe antes de que acabe mi frase "Es cierto no es justo. Pasas mas tiempo con ella que conmigo y sin embargo, conmigo lo pasas mucho mejor" dice posando su mano en mi entrepierna, salto al instante y me alejo.

Lenta y claramente digo mi frase "Ash, hemos terminado lo que sea que… no se muy bien lo que es, pero se acabo" digo girando sobre mis talones, saliendo por la puerta "¿Que te ha tomado tanto tiempo?" pregunta David con intención.

Punto de vista de Ashley

Bajo lentamente del lavabo, me giro y miro mi aspecto al espejo poniendo al sitio los pelos que se han salido cuando he besado el cuello de Nick. Abro la puerta cabreada haciendo saltar al chico que acaba de soltar la manecilla. El color rojo se expande por mi cara en cada paso que doy la ira me consume.

Miro toda la sala buscando a Macy, se encuentra en los brazos de Nick con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara dando vueltas al ritmo de la música lenta. Veo como Nick refriega su nariz contra la de ella. Se ha acabado, de verdad Nick? Vas a desear no a verlo hecho.

Punto de vista de Macy

"¿Que te ha tomado tanto tiempo?" pregunta David desafiante hacia Nick, da una contestación rápida y besa mi cabeza "¿Quieres bailar?" pregunta nervioso "Claro" digo sonriente mientras coge mi mano. Caminados hasta el centro de la pista y entra una nueva canción lenta.

Él coge mi cintura y tira de mí hacia él hasta que no hay espacio ninguno, paso mis manos por detrás del cuello y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, aspiro su aroma. A mitad de la canción (mas o menos) tira de mi cara hacia arriba colocando un dulce beso en mis labios y refregando mi nariz con la suya mientras sonreímos. Al cabo del rato decido salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Punto de vista de Tiffani

"Hey Ash, ¿como lo llevas?" pregunto al verla cabreada "tu hermano me ha dejado por eso" señala a la perdedora que esta en sus brazos mientras miro a la chica, Ash nos cuenta la historia.

"¿Cual es el plan?" pregunto levantando una de mis cejas y una sonrisa malévola. Esperamos durante un rato, hasta que salio a tomar el aire exactamente. Salimos tras ella y la rodeamos en un círculo en medio del pasillo dando pequeños empujones como si fuera una pelota mientras la insultamos.

"¡Eh!" Grita Nick justo detrás mía "Hola Nick, ¿como va todo?" saludo inocente con una sonrisa brillante "Podría estar mejor si dejas en paz a mi novia" haciendo énfasis en la palabra novia. Miro hacia la chica que ha nombrado novia la cual esta mirando al suelo y moqueando como un niño de cinco años "Es una llorica" digo mirando a Nick mientras la señalo.

La veo salir corriendo hacia el baño "¡Eres idiota! ¡Todas lo sois!" dice antes de salir hacia la misma dirección que Macy. Miro hacia las chicas que todas tienen una sonrisa en su cara mientras chocamos las manos.


	19. Chapter 19

Punto de vista del Autor

Media hora mas tarde Macy resurge del aseo, delante de ella se encuentra Nick, tiene una mirada serena sobre su rostro mientras la contempla "Macy, ven conmigo" dice mientras le da la mano, ella la acepta. Él la conduce hacia la salida y abre la puerta para ella, Macy parece confundida mientras se limpia los ojos, Nick la mira y le besa en la sien. "¿Que ha ocurrido?"

Macy lo mira, él empieza a caminar hacia algún lugar mientras le cuenta lo ocurrido. Él para delante de una casa acogedora "¿Tu casa?" pregunta Macy confundida, él asiente con la cabeza "Relájate no hay nadie en casa" Él vacila cuando abre la puerta y la lleva hacia la cocina, le da un vaso de agua para tranquilizarla, ella agradece el gesto de hospitalidad.

La casa es acogedora el comedor es gris claro con acentos negros. Nick coge la mano de Macy y la lleva a su habitación "¿Que vas hacer?" pregunta en un tono asustado, él la mira y sonríe "Solo te voy a mostrar lo hermosa que eres. Tu debes saber que eres hermosa y lo mucho que no te aprecias" dice Nick cogiendo su cintura y besando su frente.

El dormitorio se ve mas oscuro que la sala de estar, era un gris oscuro y negro con acentos blancos "Ven aquí" Nick dice mientras la lleva en frente de un espejo "Yo quiero que te mires en el espejo"

"Bien…" dice Macy no muy convencida, se posa delante del espejo y ella empieza a mirarse. Sus ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar pero sorprendentemente el maquillaje esta bien, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios borrados y también tiene el pelo un poco desordenado. "Estoy terrible"

"No estas terrible Macy, cuando te miro… no miro a una mujer terrible. Veo unos ojos hipnotizantes, una cara perfecta, los labios sensuales…" dice mientras permanece detrás de ella, trazando sus dedos por los labios. Ella se tensa y queda inmóvil al sentir su caricia por su cara y atreverse a moverse mas abajo

"Un cuello elegante…" dice mientras mueve sus manos hacia abajo deslizando la mano por el hombro y mueve más abajo para acariciar sus pechos a través de la tela de su traje. Macy solo escucha su propia respiración, la cual se acelera a medida que avanza a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. "Piernas atléticas…" le susurra al oído mientras flota el muslo arriba y abajo con la mano.

Ella se siente mal y avergonzada por tener una mancha de humedad en su ropa interior. Él traslada la mano a la parte superior de su muslo. El corazón de Macy late más y más rápido al sentir la mano moverse más alto, más allá de la banda de las bragas.

Hay una brusca respiración mientras siente los dedos deslizarse por los pliegues húmedos. Deja escapar un estremecimiento cuando mueve sus dedos arriba y abajo, lentamente a lo largo de los labios de su vagina. Macy se cae hacia atrás apoyándose en Nick, ella deja escapar un fuerte gemido mientras los dedos rozan el clítoris.

"Lo siento" murmura, él se echa a reír en el oído antes de besar su cuello "No lo sientas Macy" le susurra al oído. Ella cierra los ojos sintiendo la fusión de su tacto mientras mueve los dedos en círculos contra su clítoris. La respiración de Macy es superficial y rápida. Ella esta jadeando al sentir los labios de Nick sobre su cuello.

"OH…" grita Macy al sentir un nudo contraer y relajar su estomago, se deja caer sobre él. Él la abraza por la cintura, la eleva trasladándola a la cama y se acostó. "Mace… te quiero ver" dice sacándola de su estado de ensueño. "Quitate la ropa"

"Nick" dice mientras se incorpora en la cama "Nunca he tenido relaciones. Tengo miedo" dice ella al sentir formarse las lágrimas en sus ojos, gira sobre sus talones. "Voy a ser lo mas suave que puedo" dice mientras se levanta y la sigue "Duele la primera vez, a todas las niñas, tu te has dado cuenta de eso, ¿no?" le acaricia la cara, la respiración de Macy queda atrapada en la garganta, Nick toma un mechón y lo coloca detrás de la oreja, admirando su belleza.

Él se inclina rozando los labios de Macy, ella se funde en un abrazo al sentir la suavidad del beso y presiona contra él moviendo los labios lentamente. Él gime y la empuja contra la pared de la habitación, mordiéndole el labio inferior. Ella suspira y abre la boca, por lo que sus lenguas se encuentran, la falta de aire les obliga a alejarse, respirando con dificultad. Nick comienza a besar a través de su mandíbula hasta la oreja mordisqueando ligeramente.

Ella suspira de nuevo y él sonríe contra su piel, se separa lentamente y se sienta de nuevo en la cama. Ella se sienta de nuevo en cima de la cama y cierra los ojos, baja la cremallera del traje sin tirantes debajo de su cuerpo, siente el aire frió golpeando sus pezones haciendo que se endurezcan y se estremece, ella sigue empujando el vestido aun mas hasta que se desliza por sus piernas. Mueve sus manos y sus dedos enganchándose alrededor de la banda de sus bragas deslizándolas hacia abajo.

Al abrir los ojos, ve una mirada intensa en los ojos de Nick, se ha quitado la camisa y estaba quitándose el cinturón del pantalón. El corazón de Macy late con fuerza. Ella se traslada hasta la cabecera de la cama y se establece sin apartar los ojos de encima. "Macy eres hermosa se que te lo he dicho mas veces de lo que te hubiera gustado escuchar, pero es verdad. Eres hermosa"

"Prométeme que vas a ser amable y te detendrás si te lo pido" dice Macy mientras mira como acaba de desnudarse Nick, él ha deslizado sus pantalones abajo junto con la ropa interior. Por un momento, Macy aparta la mirada de su pene, por vergüenza y él se ríe de eso.

"Por favor" Macy pide una vez mas como ella lo ve sacar un paquete de condones del cajón de la mesita de noche "Te lo prometo Mace" dice mientras se mete en la cama junto a ella. "Voy a ser amable y voy a parar si me lo pides" dice mientras roza sus labios "¿Estas lista?" pregunta Nick antes de nada. "Si" dice inclinando la cabeza para darle un beso.

"Mace" suspira acabo mientras besa su cuerpo "tus senos son… una maravilla" dice cogiendo un pezón con la boca, lo lame y mordisquea la yema dura, pasando luego al otro pecho.

Ella suspira y se arquea contra él sintiendo la lengua en su interior, el corazón de Macy late con rapidez. Nick mira hacia los ojos, saca la lengua, ella se estremece sintiendo la calida humedad en sus pliegues. Macy se pone a temblar a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y por primera vez, ella no lamenta de su decisión.

"Sabe muy bien, Mace" murmura antes de continuar. Ella suspira cogiendo con fuerza las sabanas, deja escapar un fuerte gemido cuando siente hacer círculos con la lengua en su clítoris. Nick sostiene su cintura con una mano, pellizcando el pezón con la otra mano. "Tan dulce…"

"Hmm… Nick" suspira acabo "¿Estas cerca Macy?"le pregunta antes de regresar a chupar su clítoris. Hay una sacudida de placer mientras chupa la vagina creando una nueva sensación "¡Si!" dice respirando profunda y rápidamente.

Macy arquea la espalda, puede sentir sus piernas temblar cuando llega "Nickk" grita estrellándose contra el colchón tratando de recuperar el aliento, Nick besa su cuerpo de regreso a sus labios y coge un paquete de preservativos entre los dedos.

Este era el último momento de ser virgen. "¿Estas lista Mace?" dice mientras la mira a los ojos "Voy a parar si es lo que quieres, no tenemos que ir mas allá de esto"

"No se… tengo miedo pero… yo… quiero…" dice mientras una lágrima silenciosa cae de sus ojos. Ella ya ha cruzado la línea de ser inocente y sin embargo no ha sido desflorada por completo. Ella podía parar y dejar esto, él se conforma sin penetra la, por ahora.

Sin embargo, hay algo en ella... Algo que no puede explicar y que nunca sabrá porque. "Hazlo… quiero eso" dice finalmente, después de lo que parece una hora "Quiero… te quiero"

"Macy" dice Nick antes de besarla. Cuando se aleja, arranca la apertura del paquete de condones y saco el condón. Lo rueda sobre su longitud dura y Macy se agacha. Tiene que ver lo que esta apunto de tomar su inocencia. No sabe si es grande o no, porque ella no tiene nada con que compararlo, ella solo sabe que esta punto de entrar en ella. "Quiero que… quiero que te cojas a mi espalda y me claves las uñas si es necesario"

"¿Qué? ¿Porque?" Macy cuestiona confundida, levantando ligeramente la nariz. Él sonríe y pica de sus labios una vez mas. "Quiero que te cojas a algo para el dolor que estas a punto de sentir" dice Nick mientras le acaricia la cara "No me importa si me desgarras la piel y me haces sangrar... Solo se que no te haría daño intencionalmente" ella sonríe, se inclina y pica de sus labios antes de pasar su lengua por encima de los labios de Nick.

"Te quiero" respira mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Nick y coloca sus uñas en sus hombros. "Hazlo" dice cuando cierra los ojos y respira. Ella siente su polla frotar contra su apertura y se muerde el labio inferior, rápidamente lo pone en libertad para no morderlo. Va a enfocar todo su dolor en los dedos porque él lo pidió "¡AH!" grita mientras la penetra. Ella siente la calida humedad de su sangre mientras se desliza con éxito. Las lágrimas caen de sus ojos y clava las uñas en sus hombros ligeramente.

"Macy…" gime en voz alta, suena como un gemido de dolor y placer. Ella esta dejando algunas marcas de sus uñas en la espalda de Nick mientras se mueve dentro y fuera de ella, dolorosamente lento. Él le susurra algo y besa su mejilla manchada de lágrimas. Poco a poco va disminuyendo el dolor, todavía lo puede sentir pero es mezclado con el placer.

"Nick" gime al sentir más placer que dolor, cuando empieza a empujarlo profundo, sin embargo mantiene el ritmo lento. "¿Puedes ir mas rápido?" dice acomodándose al dolor, ella sabe que finalmente es capaz de ignorarlo. "¿Estas segura? ¿Todavía te duele?" le susurra al oído.

"Si pero estoy comenzando a sentirme mejor. OH" se queja cuando aumenta el rito "No vayas tan rápido…" dice dándole un ligero golpe al brazo él se echa a reír mientras disminuye el ritmo. "Lo estas llevando sorprendente bien para ser tu primera vez…"

"Gracias" Macy dice sin saber exactamente que decir. Ella gime cuando él golpea un determinado lugar dentro de ella y continúa golpeando ese lugar una y otra vez. Ella comienza a gemir cada vez mas fuerte, esta segura de estar gritando pero no le importa mucho. "Eso es Mace… grita. Puedo decir que estamos a punto de tener un orgasmo"

"¿Or-gasmo? ¿Que pasa con…?" ella maldice cuando él empieza a golpear ese lugar varias veces y sonríe. "Eso era solo un calentamiento" dice con una sonrisa picara "Tu sabrás lo que es un orgasmo real" le susurra al oído, besa sus labios cuando empieza a empujar fuerte y mas rápido. Macy mueve sus manos al sentir la espalda sudada.

"¡Nick!" grita como ella coge la espalda y aprieta las uñas en la espalda. El aumento de velocidad le causa dolor, pero no quiere que se detenga "¿Te hago… daño?" le pregunta sin parar. Macy asiente con la cabeza y clava las uñas en la espalda. Nick deja escapar un gruñido de dolor sensual, pero no se detiene. "¡Nick!" grita su nombre cuando siente un nudo enorme en la boca del estómago apretando, ella se siente como si estuviera a punto de explotar. "Creo que…"

"¡Si! ¡No pares!" dice Nick besando el hombro de Macy. "¡Macy!" dice besando una ligera parte del cuello "Estoy… estoy… ¡Nick!" grita. Macy arquea la espalda sintiendo como un rió fluye de ella. Ella aprieta alrededor del miembro de Nick y eso es suficiente. Nick deja escapar un gemido cuando llega, se derrumba encima de ella, él besa en el cuello mientras ella recupera el aliento.

"¡Ha sido maravilloso!" Nick dice mientras besa el cuello. Saca el desechado condón y lo tira a la basura de su habitación, regresa al lado de Macy. Su respiración se engancha cuando se inclinó hacia el cuello, los labios suaves presionando suavemente sobre la piel, hace camino hasta alcanzar su boca y muerde su labio inferior, poniendo un poco de presión en sus labios, están unos instantes sin perder contacto entre si.

La abraza mientras acaricia su pelo. Macy se acomoda en el pecho de él. Pues allí al instante la sensación de que ella era una persona diferente. Pasaron unos minutos mientras ella se duerme plácidamente. Nick estira el brazo hasta alcanzar su teléfono.


	20. Chapter 20

Punto de vista de Nick

Deslizo mis dedos hasta entrar en lista de mensajes y redacto Lo acabo de hacer con Macy envió el mensaje a Kevin, Max, Braian, Keith y Cody. Al instante recibo un mensaje de uno de ellos pidiendo una foto como prueba, contesto rápidamente mañana tendrás la foto.

Suspiro al pensar en ello. Recorro el menú del teléfono y encendió el flash. Estiro el brazo y tomo una foto de Macy durmiendo en mi pecho plácidamente, con tan solo una sabana y una dulce sonrisa en su cara. Macy se acerca más a mi cuerpo abrazándome un poco más fuerte.

Levanto un poco la sabana, veo un pequeño hematoma en la parte inferior de su espalda, y varios más en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo. Me pregunto ¿como puede tener tantos hematomas? Beso la frente suavemente, envuelvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro lo deslizo debajo de la almohada "Te amo" susurro a sabiendas de que la chica esta durmiendo

Punto de vista del Autor

A la mañana siguiente, Macy se despierta todavía en los brazos de Nick. Ella se mueve y siente el dolor entre sus muslos. Ella estira el brazo y coge la primera prenda que encuentra cerca de la cama, era una camiseta azul con algún logotipo en la parte posterior, Macy se la pone y se levanta lentamente en dirección al aseo.

Nick sonrió al ver a Macy con su camiseta, se levanta de la cama y coge unos pantalones que encuentra en el primer cajón, mira a su teléfono que estaba parpadeando, encontró un nuevo mensaje enhorabuena miro la pantalla del teléfono durante unos instantes pensando en la foto que ha tomado de Macy, piensa en todo lo relacionado con la apuesta hasta que aparece Macy por el umbral.

"Me gusta tu camiseta, es cómoda" dice Macy con una sonrisa. "Es una pena que te la tengas que quitar" dice Nick dejando su teléfono en la mesa, acercándose a Macy, ella estira el brazo alejándolo un poco "Me dejas una toalla, me gustaría ducharme" él pica de sus labios cuando la levanta con las piernas al aire y la coge por los muslos tirando su cuerpo cerca del suyo besando cada pedacito de su piel con cautela.

Él se mueve hasta llegar a la cama y la deja cuidadosamente, Macy intenta coger sus manos "Vamos quiero ducharme" dice Macy sonriendo. Nick pica de sus labios unas cuantas veces más antes de apartarse y ayudarla a levantarse. Va al baño donde se encuentra la bañera y la empieza a llenar, mientras Macy mira su sangre seca por encima de las sabanas.

"¿Estas lista?" pregunta Nick mirándola apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Ella da un pequeño salto soltando la sabana de inmediato. Va hacia el baño. Nick la coge de la cintura y tira de ella acariciando lentamente su cintura y su estomago hasta llegar al dobladillo de su camiseta, él refriega su nariz y la besa antes de hacer un gesto hacia el agua.

Macy contempla la sangre que esta entre sus muslos, poco a poco entra al agua y se estremece al sentir su vagina con el agua caliente. "¿Esta suficiente caliente?" pregunta Nick mientras echa un poco de jabón en su esponja. Macy asiente con la cabeza y comienza a echarse agua por encima de los hombros, brazos y otras partes.

Nick lentamente limpia su cuerpo con la esponja en un completo silencio. Al acabar Nick se acerca al armario y saca una toalla negra muy suave. Lentamente la pone encima de Macy y la seca mientras besa su cuello "Nick" ella suspira y lo retira un poco "¿No te duchas?" Nick susurra algo en su oído justo antes de entrar en la ducha.

Punto de vista de Nick

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto preocupado por el estado de Macy, ella sonríe y asiente con la cabeza mientras seco mi cuerpo con la toalla "¿Quieres desayunar?" pregunto mientras busco algo de ropa en el armario, una vez me secado y me he puesto la ropa, bajo por las escaleras tranquilamente con Macy de mano.

Abro la puerta y salimos en dirección a la cafetería donde mama suele comprar las tartas y pasteles de los domingos. Entro en la pastelería y me siento en la primera mesa delante de una de las cristaleras, saludo a la chica que esta detrás del mostrador antes de sacar una silla para Macy, ella sonríe y se sienta.

Me siento en la silla de al lado. Veo acercarse a la camarera que tiene una sonrisa en su cara "¿Que va a ser hoy Nicholas?" dice dando énfasis a mi nombre y con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. "Puedes dejar de llamarme así, por favor" digo sonriendo de la misma forma "¿Que va a ser hoy?" pregunta sonriendo "Te llamo luego cuando lo sepa"

"Espero tu llamada" dice guiñando un ojo. La veo alejarse y niego con la cabeza y miro hacia Macy que tiene la nariz elevada en confusión, golpeo a la ligera su nariz. Me recuesto en la silla y miro por encima de su cara me doy cuenta de que tiene círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Pensando en ello hace días que no duerme bien y ayer… Mi sangre comienza ha hervir con solo pensar en alguien ha tocado a Macy. Mi Macy.

Punto de vista de Macy

"¿Quien te ha hecho eso, Mace?" me pregunta con tono exigente señalando a uno de los hematomas de mi cuello. "Si te refieres a los chupetones que tengo en mi cuello que tendré que tapar para que no me maten, creo que sabes quien ha sido" respondo con la esperanza de cambiar de tema. "Soy consciente de lo he hecho, me refiero a, ¿porque tienes hematomas por tu cuerpo? Los mire esta mañana cuando dormías y mientras estábamos en el baño. Son recientes" levanta una de las cejas.

No sabia que decir, abro la boca para decir algo pero no salio nada, cierro la boca y la vuelvo a abrir él me mira con la curiosidad pegada en su rostro. Hace un gesto a la camarera "¿Que va ser Nicholas?" la camarera pregunta alegre en su tomo, lleva el uniforme de la cafetería con una etiqueta con su nombre, pone la mano encima del hombro de Nick con una sonrisa.

"Cloe, ¡no me llames así!" él me mira haciendo un gesto con la mano "Un vaso de leche fría" la camarera asiente con la cabeza. La camarera mira hacia Nick. Él sonríe y pide un poco de café y ella pasa sus manos por su pelo, dando las gracias a la camarera, ella desaparece lo mas rápido que puede "¿Que es eso?" pregunto con la nariz arrugada.

"Nada, ella esta obsesa conmigo, no te preocupes solo estas tú!" dice dándome un guiño y golpeando mi nariz con el dedo índice, sonríe antes de besar mi nariz "Creo que voy a comer una tostada con mantequilla" digo mirando hacia la ventana.

"Macy, no cambies de tema ¿Quién lo hizo?" pregunta por segunda vez. Suspiro en la frustración "Déjalo ir, no es gran cosa, son solo algunas contusiones, no es nada" mi voz tiembla y trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no llorar. Nick me coge la mano y la acaricia con su pulgar.

"Macy, si alguien te ha hecho eso, quiero saberlo" me mira con ojos suplicantes. La mano de Nick se levanta y me limpia las lágrimas de mi cara que no me he dado cuenta que han caído, me levanta la barbilla así que podamos mirarnos a los ojos. "Lo siento, ¿vale? simplemente no me gusta la idea de que te hagan daño, pero entiendo que es un tema delicado para ti, así que no voy hablar mas de ello, ¿vale?" dice suavemente.

Tira de mí en un abrazo apretado, me levanta y me sienta en su regazo, asiento con la cabeza y la coloco en el pecho tonificado aspirando su dulce olor mientras escucho sus latidos constantes. Nos quedamos así durante unos segundos hasta que llega la camarera con el pedido.

Punto de vista de Keith

Recorro el camino hasta la casa de Nick, toco al timbre y allí esta Tiffany que abre la puerta. "¿Esta Nick?" pregunto mirando como se muerde el labio. Ella abre más la puerta y me hace entrar aunque nombra que esta sola. "¿Quieres ver una película mientras tanto?" propone Tiffany señalando al sofá.

Me siento lentamente mientras meneo mis piernas un poco, ella enciende el DVD y se sienta junto a mi muy cerca. Su rodilla toca la mía, ella sonríe coquetamente y mueve el pelo con la mano. Pone la mano en mi rodilla cuando se abre la puerta de repente salto lejos de ella y veo a todos mis amigos.

"Ya estamos todos, vamos a mi habitación" asiento con la cabeza y doy un ligero movimiento con la mano para saludar, "Hasta luego" dice Tiffany guiñando un ojo y caminar hacia su habitación.

Punto de vista de Lauren

Camino por el pasillo y paro en una taquilla dejando caer dentro de ella una nota. Recorro todas las clases hasta encontrar uno de los laboratorios. Abro la puerta y corro hacia la persona que esta dentro, salto y pongo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura apretando fuertemente.

Él se inclina un poco besando mi frente, mis manos pasan por detrás de su cuello y apretó su cuerpo al mío, conectando sus labios y los míos en un beso húmedo. Al separarme "Necesitaba eso" digo flotando mi nariz con la suya y besando nuevamente su boca.

Puedo sentir sus delicados dedos recorrer toda mi espalda hasta alcanzar mi cadera y masajearla un poco, levanta un poco la camisa y toca la parte baja de la espalda deslizando una de sus manos a mi culo y lo aprieta suavemente.

Punto de vista de Ashley

Salgo del cambiador de las chicas, llevo mi uniforme de animadora con una chaqueta cuando veo a cierto chico acercarse a mi, saludo con la mano cuando pasa por mi lado. Saco de mi taquilla unas tijeras y las guardo en la bolsa del gimnasio.

Sonrió a todas las personas con las que me cruzo mientras avanzo metros hacia mis amigas "¿Todo bien?" pregunto dando un guiño a las chicas. Asienten con la cabeza y nos dirigimos al gimnasio para hacer nuestra rutina.

Punto de vista de David

Después de la ducha entro a la cafetería y me acerco a la mesa de siempre me siento en mi asiento y espero a mis amigos. Adam es el primero en llegar, me da una sacudida con la mano y un medio abrazo como siempre hacemos "¿Has visto a las chicas?" pregunto mirando alrededor de la sala pero no encuentro a ninguna chica.

Él niega con la cabeza y señala al equipo de fútbol que avanza metros hacia nosotros. "Hey" dicen todos a la vez al sentarse en la mesa, miro hacia Adam que se encoge de hombros y comienza a comer el bocadillo que lleva entre sus manos.

Punto de vista de Payson

Camino por el pasillo sonriendo con Macy, Keily y Kely. Dejamos nuestras bolsas en nuestras taquillas del gimnasio y nos dirigimos a la cafetería para almorzar. Veo como Macy saca la manzana verde y da un mordisquito antes de entrar, nos dividimos en el camino llegando cada uno en sus mesas.

Punto de vista de Gilari

Recorremos el gimnasio corriendo escondiéndonos de la gente y nos metemos corriendo a los cambiadores, buscamos las taquillas de Kely, Macy, Keily y Payson. No tengo nada en contra de ellas pero tengo que hacer esto.

"Mira esta es la de Macy" digo desde la primera fila de taquillas, la abro lentamente y saco la raqueta, veo como Ash saca las tijeras de la bolsa y comienza a cortar algunas cuerdas de la raqueta generando un gran agujero en el centro.

Punto de vista de Alyson

"Vamos Matt, haz esto por mi" le pido al chico que esta delante mía. Él suspira fuertemente mientras niega con la cabeza "Esto es solo para hacer daño" dice con un tono amargo.

"Como si ellas fueran agradables con todo el mundo" él me da la razón y tras un rato pensando accede, lo abrazo fuertemente y corro hacia las chicas que están delante una la taquilla. Doy un pulgar hacia arriba.


	21. Chapter 21

Punto de vista de Nick

Veo venir a Macy hacia nosotros, antes de sentarse abraza a Adam y a David y se sienta mientras muerde la manzana verde. Acerco mi cuerpo al suyo y tongo un trozo de pelo detrás de la oreja, se estremece al sentir mi aliento en su oreja "¿A mi no me das un abrazo?" digo en susurro haciendo un puchero.

Ella sonríe acercando su cuerpo al mío y pasa sus brazos por mi cuerpo apretando ligeramente, besa mi mejilla y se vuelve a la gente mientras come. Miro hacia la gente en general "¿Alguien ha visto a las chica?" pregunta mirando hacia las chicos. "No lo se, pero luego tengo clase de mates con ella" dice uno de los chicos.

Punto de vista de Cody

Miro como Nick pasa su mano alrededor de su cintura cuando ha terminado su bocadillo "Yo tengo una de mis clases favoritas junto a una de mis chicas favoritas" dice Nick golpeando la nariz de Macy al decir la frase.

Ella sonríe fácilmente intenta coger las manos de Nick quien no para de hacerle cosquillas. Miro a las chicas que se acercan hacia nosotros "Chicos" dicen Emily, Chelsea y Alyson a la vez ellas abrazan a David y a Adam.

No puedo evitar los celos cuando lo hace Chelsea y la forma en la que su piel ligeramente bronceada es palpada por otros hombres que no soy yo. La veo sentarse tan lejos de mí como puede y me una mirada furtiva.

Punto de vista de Macy

La campana suena y me levanto, rápidamente Nick coge mi mano entrelazando los dedos mientras que caminamos a nuestra clase de química, nos sentamos en nuestros correspondientes lugares. La Sra. Stewart entra con unos folios en la mano que rápidamente se los da a un alumno y exigiendo que los repartiera entre la clase, ella empieza a escribir en la pizarra rápidamente saco un lápiz y comienzo a escribir tan rápido como puedo.

Nick me pasa un trozo de papel preguntado si iría a la fiesta de la piscina en casa de Bruck. Miro hacia él con una sonrisa iluminada y miro el papel contestando quizás, faltan dos semanas aun. Él sonríe, me mira y escurre su mano bajo la mesa y me frota el muslo llamando mi atención. Llevo mi mano a la suya y doy un ligero apretón, vuelve a mirar el papel y coge el bolígrafo y escribe algo más. Me sonrojo al leer la frase escrita, *Tengo ganas de besarte*

Punto de vista de Matt

Suena el timbre de la última clase, recorro el pasillo hasta llegar donde he quedado con Alyson y Chelsea. Espero sentado mientras las veo caminar hacia mí. "Hey" dicen a la vez "Hola, ¿Cómo va?" digo dando un abrazo a las chicas. Ellas comienzan a contarme el plan que tienen.

Punto de vista del Autor

Después de una mañana ajetreada y un par de discusiones entre Nick y Macy por las hazañas de su hermana y sus amigas, Macy camina hacia su casa lo mas lenta posible, ella no tiene planes de volver a casa pronto, una vez esta a unos cincuenta metros de su casa escucha su nombre tras ella. Macy se da la vuelta para ver a Nick "Macy, yo solo quiero pedir disculpas por las acciones de las chicas"

Macy puede ver el dolor en el rostro de Nick al pronunciar las palabras, esta apunto de responder cuando oye la puerta principal se abre. "Macy!" ella se encoge un poco como su padre le grita a ella. Ella no se mueve, lo que significa que su padre va ha ir por ella. Jon (padre de Macy) mira hacia el joven que esta junto con su hija "¿Por qué demonios estas acosando a mi hija?"

"No estoy acosando a Macy, Sr. Anderson" dice Nick sorprendido por el estado del hombre de mediana edad que tiene delante. "Macy es mi novia" el Sr. Anderson resopla antes de contestar "Macy no tiene amigos" dice mirando a Macy que tiene la cabeza agachada porque no quiere que Nick la vea llorar. "Si alguna vez te veo acosar a mi hija, te juro que are de tu vida un infierno" dice Jon cogiendo el brazo de Macy y tirar de ella al interior de la casa.

Nick no tarda en darse cuenta de lo que ocurre "Oh no" dice mientras corre por llamar a su padre y a la policía lo antes posible. Durante una de las llamadas escucha un grito procedente de la casa. Nicholas no duda ni un segundo en abrir la puerta y correr al interior hasta encontrar a Macy tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

"Creo que te he dicho que te alejes de mi hija" dice Sr. Anderson mirando a Nick correr hacia Macy. "¿Macy?" pregunta suavemente arrodillándose junto a ella. "¡Aléjate de ella!" Sr. Anderson grita cogiendo a Nick del brazo y lanzándolo hacia atrás contra la pared, el corazón de Nick comienza a golpear rápido en su caja torafica y cierra los ojos con fuerza para esperar el dolor.

Al pasar unos segundo y el dolor no llegar abre los ojos y suspira al encontrar a su padre y algunos de los agentes de la policía esposando al hombre de pelo marrón oscuros mientras grita frases incoherentes. Los agentes lo sacan de casa mientras los paramédicos llegan a casa y llevan a Macy a uno de los hospitales. "¿Puedo ir con Macy?" Nick pregunta mirando a la inconsciente niña.

Uno de los paramédicos asiente con la cabeza y le ayuda dentro de la ambulancia. Nick no duda en aferrarse a su mano y suspiro mientras desliza su mano libre por el teléfono de Macy para llamar a su familia y sus amigos.

"Nick" grita Alyson al llegar a la sala de espera. "¡Nick!" grita su madre corriendo para darle un gran abrazo, seguido por su hermano menor y su hermana. Su madre no duda en preguntar por su estado. Un señor con bata blanca y un portafolio se acerca a la sala de espera donde se encuentra toda la gente.

"¿Anderson?" pregunta al llegar al centro de la sala, al levantarse todos a la vez el hombre de mediana edad con pelo canoso se sorprende "¿Cuál es el pronostico de la Sra. Anderson?" pregunta preocupado Zac Smith. "Bueno, ha tenido un duro golpe en la cabeza, por eso aun no se ha despertado" dice el medico dirigiéndose al hombre enfrente de él.

"¿Macy se pondrá bien verdad? ¿Ella no esta en coma, no?" pregunta David levantándose pesadamente de la silla después de haberse sentado otra vez. "No, ella estará despierta en pocas horas" afirma el medico con una media sonrisa reconfortante. "sus heridas llevaran un tiempo en sanar, pero sin duda lo aran con el tiempo" dice el doctor antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

Punto de vista de Nick

¡DIOS! Como no lo he podido ver antes. Suspiro profundamente al sentir la mano de Kevin en mi hombro y sonríe reconfortable, me levanto de la silla pesadamente pensado en Macy inconsciente en un hospital y un sin fin de hematomas. Unas horas mas tarde la gente ya casi a desaparecido de la sala, aprieto los puños al ver a Macy dormir plácidamente en la cama a través de la pequeña ventana que hay en la puerta.

Lentamente abro la puerta cogiendo la silla que hay cerca de su cama y dejándome caer como si mi cuerpo estuviera muerto. Se ve tan frágil y pequeña tendida en la cama del hospital. "Macy, por favor despierta" susurro cogiendo su mano, doy un ligero apretón antes de apoyar mi cabeza en la cama y hundirme en mis brazos.

De repente siento la mano de Macy moverse de la mia, miro hacia arriba y veo a Macy abrir lentamente los ojos acoplándose a la luz de la sala. "¿Nick?" pregunta con voz suave y áspera. "Gracias a dios" digo mientras le doy un ligero abrazo ella hace una mueca de dolor y me separo rápidamente dándole una mirada de disculpa. "Nick, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta Macy mirando a la sala "¿Y donde estoy exactamente?" pregunta confusa hasta que se da cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido. "Tu"

"Si, escuche tu grito y como te estrellaba contra la pared" digo mirando hacia el suelo "Macy, ¿porque no me lo has dicho?" pregunto un poco con dolor por no confiar en mi. "Tenia miedo" dice mirando a su redajo "Papa ya me esta perjudicando a mi, si lo hubiera dicho a cualquiera le podría a ver echo daño, Nick" cojo su cara entre mis manos y le doy un ligero beso en los labios haciendo la saber que esta a salvo.

Punto de vista del Autor

Han pasado un par de días y Macy esta a la espera de la vista en el juicio de su padre que permanece en la cárcel estatal. La tía de Macy, Awa, ahora vive en la pequeña ciudad cerca del océano, donde ha empezado a trabajar con su próximo proyecto, con su marido a su lado.

"Macy, ¿estas lista?" pregunta Chad después de haber llamado a la puerta de su habitación "Voy" dice Macy antes de salir un suspiro aterrador de sus labios.

En la sala del juzgado se encuentra a la derecha un jurado, al centro el Sr. Anderson, al frente tres jueces del cual el del medio es el porta voz. Después de una mañana ajetreada y mucho dolor "el Sr. Jon Anderson es declarado culpable"

Macy mira a su padre con amor antes de que los agentes lo arrastran y se lo llevan a una cárcel lejos de la ciudad, lejos del país en una isla remota donde no volverá a saber nada de él en una larga temporada.

Punto de vista de Macy

Al día siguiente, estoy sentada en las gradas viendo la práctica del equipo de fútbol. Ni siquiera entiendo muy bien lo que esta pasando, pero me encanta ver como Nick esta tan concentrado. Es como si cambiara en el campo a una persona mas seria.

"Hey Mace" dice acercándose a la grada después de una ducha extra rápida se sienta a mi lado mirando hacia adelante donde se encuentra su hermana con una mirada desafiante "¿Que tal si vamos a comer algo? Me muero de hambre" dice cogiendo mi mano y tirando cerca de él. Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a la taquilla de Nick para coger algunos de los libros de la clase anterior.

"¿Como estas?" pregunta cerrando la taquilla lentamente. Miro hacia el suelo haciendo un suspiro largo. Él me coge de la barbilla levantándola mientras se inclina me da un ligero pero significativo beso. Da la vuelta dejándome entre las taquillas y él, besa cada pedazo de mi piel por la cara haciendo un hueco para deslizarse hasta mi cuello, y lo mordisquea y lo chupa ligeramente dejando una marca visible.

"Sabes que estamos en el pasillo, ¿verdad?" pregunto mientras me aparto de su caricia un poco. Él asiente con la cabeza antes de besar una vez mas mi boca con acidez, "No podía esperar, para hacer esto" dice acariciando mi mejilla ligeramente con el dedo índice.

Punto de vista de Nick

Cojo de la mano a Macy caminando hacia la salida en dirección hacia una de las cafeterías mas bonitas que hay en la manzana. Miro hacia el mostrador de color verde claro donde se encuentran los dulces y los pequeños bocadillos. Miro hacia la dependienta con una sonrisa y pido lentamente uno de los pequeños bocadillos de atún con aceitunas que hay en la esquina de la bandeja, miro hacia Macy quien niega con la cabeza.

La dependienta muy amable nos indica que nos sentemos a la mesa que enseguida llega con el pedido. "¿Te ocurre algo?" pregunto a Macy quien parece un poco intranquila, ella niega con la cabeza, miro hacia la chica que tengo delante mía con una media sonrisa, llega el bocadillo y lo devoro lo más rápido que puedo.

Pasamos casi una hora caminando por el parque cogidos de la mano hasta que el teléfono de Macy suena un par de veces "Voy enseguida, tía Awa" cuelga el teléfono mira hacia mi "Quieres… venir a mi casa?" le tiembla la voz al principio, asiento con la cabeza y le tiendo la mano para coger la suya, cuando empiezo a caminar la abrazo y le doy un beso en la sien.


	22. Chapter 22

Punto de vista de Awa

Voy a la cocina y cojo una taza de café, me siento en el sofá y me acerco la mesa que hay en justo delante de la televisión miro hacia mis bocetos y doy algunos retoques mientras escucho la puerta abrirse. "Hola" dice Macy acercándose a mi con Nick junto a ella.

"Hola Macy" digo levantándome para darle un abrazo miro hacia el joven que esta postrado al lado del sofá "Nick" digo sonriendo y estirando la mano para estrechar las manos, él de buen agrado la acepta y asiente con la cabeza "¿Habéis merendado hay?" pregunto mirando a los dos jovencitos que hay delante mía "Si" dice Macy mirando hacia el suelo.

Miro ha Nick quien niega con la cabeza y señala a Macy "Estas segura de que no tienes hambre, Macy?" ella mira hacia el hueco de la chimenea justo donde hay una pequeña foto de sus padres y ella cuando tendría unos cinco o seis años. "Tía Awa, de verdad que no tengo hambre, pero gracias. ¿Podemos ir a mi habitación?" pregunta Macy señalando a las escaleras con el dedo índice.

"Claro, pero no hagáis ruido, trato de trabajar" digo dando una sonrisa antes de sentarme y coger otra vez el bloc donde están mis diseños.

Punto de vista de Nick

Subimos por las escaleras lentamente y entramos al cuarto de Macy. Me dirige a la cama y nos sentamos mirando el techo. "Mira tengo un nuevo libro" dice Macy señalando al libro que esta junto a la lámpara encima de la mesita de noche "¿Otro?" pregunto sorprendido por la cantidad de libros que puede leer esta chica "¿Que quieres decir con otro?" pregunta mirando hacia arriba "Vamos Mace, leer no es que sea muy divertido"

"Quizás para ti no Smith" dice lo mas seria que puede pero una sonrisa picara le de lata "Ahora nos llamamos con los apellidos Sra. Anderson" digo levantando una de las ceja "Y entre tu y yo sabemos que solo te diviertes cuando estas conmigo" digo mirando hacia el techo de la habitación.

Macy coge la almohada que esta detrás de ella y me golpea el estomago con ella "Eso no es cierto" abro los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. "Porque… porque me has golpeado?" Macy sonríe y se pone de rodilla a mi lado mientras la observo detenidamente

Punto de vista de Macy

"Me has llamado aburrida, Smith vas a caer" y con eso dicho levanto la almohada nuevamente y lo golpeo otra vez. Me nuevo mientras lo golpeo otra vez en el estomago he intento que Nick no coja uno de los cojines que hay en la habitación. Nick trata de sentarse mientras me acerco a él y me siento a horcajadas empujándolo hacia abajo.

"Espera Macy" dice mientras se tapa con las manos la cara, me detengo mirándolo con la almohada por encima de mi cabeza "¿Te ocurre algo Smith?" pregunto un poco sonrojada al sentir su erección y una sonrisa juguetona en mis labios. "Yo… ummm"

"Sabes Nick, hay algo que realmente me gustaría hacer ahora mismo" digo moviendo mi mano por su abdomen endurecido y beso su mandíbula lentamente "Macy" dice entrecortadamente sus manos empiezan a viajar por mi espalda hasta posarse en la parte baja de ella y presiona ligeramente esa zona con ambas manos.

Se lame los labios ligeramente y tira de mi hacia si, "Es una lastima que no podamos hacerlo, con mi tía abajo" digo mirando hacia la cama, lentamente me bajo de él. "Pero… Ay" dice al sentir otro golpe con la almohada doy un salto de la cama y empiezo a correr por la habitación huyendo de él.

"Macy! Ven aquí" dice corriendo detrás de mí. "¿Que pasa aquí?" me detengo con las manos de Nick en mi cintura y los dos miramos hacia la puerta donde se encuentra mi tío Chad sonriendo. "Nada" decimos a la vez. Miramos como lentamente desaparece de la puerta al escuchar el teléfono móvil.

Punto de vista de Nick

Cojo a Macy de la cintura con una mano y con la otra por debajo de los hombros y la levanto llevando en brazos como una princesa, hacia la cama la dejo lentamente debajo y me subo sin descargar el peso de mi cuerpo, "Nick" dice sonriendo y tratando de coger mis manos que están haciendo camino a sus costados para hacerle cosquillas.

"ja…ja…ja" dice entrecortadamente "Pa… para… por favor" dice mientras busca sus manos las mías. Paro por un segundo y la miro sonrojada y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Me lamo los labios justo antes de aplastar los suyos con los míos.

Noto como vibra el teléfono en el pantalón y despego mis labios con mala gana, meto la mano en el bolsillo y miro a la pantalla "Si" escucho atentamente a mi madre que pide que vaya a por Ron a su entrenamiento de baloncesto. "Claro, enseguida voy" digo antes de colgar.

Miro a Macy que esta acostada en su cama con el pelo un poco desecho y la beso lentamente deslizando mi lengua por su boca y mordiendo su labio inferior. Me separo lentamente cuando ya no me quedan aire en los pulmones y beso su nariz "Me tengo que ir a por Ron, ¿nos vemos mañana después de entrenar?" pregunto levantándome de la cama.

Bajamos lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar al gran salón donde están los tíos de Macy hablando tranquilamente en el sofá sentados "Adiós" digo antes de abrir la puerta. Escucho el coro de sus voces haciendo lo mismo.

Punto de vista de Kevin

Corro hacia la taquilla de Nick con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara "¿Porque tan contento, Kev?" dice sosteniendo uno de los libros de francés "Ayer le pedí a Emily que fuera mi novia" digo sonriendo "Bien" dice levantando la mano derecha para chocar la mano con la mía.

"Debo suponer que dijo que si" asiento lentamente "Vamos, tengo que devolver un libro a la biblioteca" digo enseñando el libro que llevo en la mano izquierda junto a mi cadera. Durante el tracto comenzamos a hablar de cosas al hacer.

Punto de vista de David

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo me acerco a la cafetería, cojo una de las bandejas y hago cola, rápidamente consigo mi bocadillo y me siento en la mesa donde están todos los chicos menos Nick "¿Y las chicas?".

Al instante entra Kely, Keily y Payson con una raqueta cada una a excepción de Keily que lleva dos, dejan caer las bolsas de deporte justo a mi lado y continúan el camino. Se ponen delante de la mesa de las populares y las tiran en medio de la mesa.

"¿Querías algo?" pregunta una de ellas de forma dulce e inocente "¿Quien a sido?" pregunta Kely malhumorada. Lauren levanta la mirada de su comida mira hacia las chicas. "No lo se" dice en un tono sarcástico riéndose de ellas. "De verdad pretendes que me lo crea".

La puerta se abre corriendo y veo a Macy correr hacia ellas tapándose los ojos y sollozando un poco "Kely déjalas" dice rogándole "Si, Kely, déjanos en paz y ves a ver a la mocosa llorona" dice Tiffany con un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Macy. Me levanto de la mesa lo más rápido y trato de correr hacia ellas, pero tanto la gente como las mesas me impiden llegar a tiempo.

Punto de vista de Adam

Las chicas empiezan a empujarse, pelearse y a cogerse de los pelos, las animadoras están en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, veo llegar a Alyson, Chelsea y Emily tirarse encima de las animadoras ayudando a Payson y Keily. David coge a Macy de la cintura y le tira en contra él tratando de tranquilizarla.

Se escucha un chasquido muy alto, suena una mano golpea una mejilla hasta que veo a Kely coger de los pelos de la cabeza a Tiffany y gritarle "Deja en paz a Macy, y como vuelvas a tocar algo en el vestuario, no la cuentas. ¿Entendido?" dice dándole un ultimo tirón de pelo a las chica.

"Ah y vais a pagar las cuatro raquetas que habéis roto" dice Payson señalando a la mesa. Macy entre sus brazos de David que sigue intentando tranquilizarla por la situación.

Punto de vista de Alyson

Macy esconde la cabeza en el pecho de David, él besa su cabeza tratando de calmarla, ella pone su cabeza en el pecho mientras que el acaricia su cabello y le da otro ligero beso en la cabeza. "¿Estas bien?" pregunta Adam cuando llego a la mesa y me siento a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado en la cafetería.

"Pero que miráis, dejar de mirar ¿Vale?" oigo gritar a Chelsea en medio de la cafetería. Paso un brozo por detrás de la cintura de Adam y me estrecho contra él. Él besa mi frente y me da un pequeño pellizco en la cintura pidiendo mi atención señala a Macy y David quien la esta obligando a ir al baño para limpiarse la cara. Giro la cabeza y miro a los chicos (el equipo de fútbol) que tengo en frente de mi y niego con la cabeza.

Punto de vista de Macy

Recorro el pasillo Con David a mi lado cociéndome de los hombros, al llegar a al baño, sonrió hacia él "Te espero, ¿vale?" asiento con la cabeza a la vez que entro, me aseguro de cerrar bien la puerta y de que no aya nadie a mi alrededor. Saco un pequeño estuche de la bolsa de deporte.

Saco del estuche una pequeña plancha de metal y la poso sobre mi piel presiono lentamente haciendo un ligero corte en la zona de atrás de la muñeca, presiono una vez mas profundizando la pequeña cuchilla en una línea recta perfecta.

Veo como comienza a salir la sangre por el segundo o tercer corte prolongando se por mi mano hasta que caen unas gotas al lavabo. Me olvido de todo lo que ha ocurrido y me concentro en este momento maravilloso que acabo de tener en el baño del instituto.

De repente alguien llama a la puerta y hace que vuelva al mundo real, lavo corriendo mi mano y el lavabo y me pongo una de las vendas que llevo en la bolsa, estiro la manga por el brazo hasta cubrir mi vendaje y añado una muñequera para que no se note nada, abro la puerta y allí están todos y cada uno de mis amigos.

Les sonrió ampliamente de lo feliz que me he puesto al sentir la sangre salir de mis venas. Me acerco a David y le abrazo fuertemente "Gracias por todo" digo mientras pongo mi cabeza en su pecho y escucho los latidos de su corazón tranquilo y estable, respiro su aroma dulce y sonrió antes de apartarme de el y abrazar al resto de mis compañeros.

Punto de vista Max

Después de una dura tarde practicando con el entrenador exigiendo el máximo rendimiento, estamos en círculo todo equipo "Quiero ciento cincuenta abdominales, ahora. 1…2…3…" grita el entrenador Wilson.

"No es increíble lo que a pasado hoy en la cafetería" dice Luke uno de los defensas mientras sube y baja, empiezan ha hablar los componentes de equipo sobre el tema mientras que Nick y Kevin comparten alguna clase de charla en susurros.

"Bien levantaros, poneros en grupos y a estirar" grita el entrenador al mirar el reloj de su muñeca izquierda. Nos ponemos en un círculo a mi derecha esta Keith a su lado Kevin y a mi izquierda Braian a su lado Cody y Nick queda entre Cody y Kevin.

"Hemos cumplido todos la apuesta, nadie debe nada. Hacemos hoy la apuesta o nos esperamos a la semana que viene" pregunto miro hacia los chicos mientras estiramos las piernas. Veo como todos se encogen de hombros menos Nisck que mira al suelo pensativo y Kevin yo no quiero hacer mas apuestas, "Estoy muy bien con Emily y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de ninguna apuesta en este momento" dice Kevin sonriendo tontamente al pensar en su hermosa y delicada Emily.


	23. Chapter 23

Punto de vista de Macy

Después de haber dado algunas vueltas subida con Nick al caballo, le pedimos al hombre que nos haga un foto al bajar del caballo beso la mejilla de Nick y susurro "Gracias"

"Vamos Ron debe estar esperando en casa" dice estirando el brazo por detrás de mi cuello y acercándome a él cogiendo mi cintura con la otra mano "Te quiero, ¿sabes eso verdad?" pregunto lentamente mientras me pongo enfrente de él, ahueco su mejilla lentamente con mi mano mientras me pongo de puntillas y beso lentamente sus sensuales labios lamiendo su labio y por primera vez en mi vida meto mi lengua en su boca.

Al llega a casa Ron esta preparado ya. "Macy" corre hacia mi y me da un gran abrazo. Ron coge mi mano y la de Nick antes ponerse a caminar calle arriba para buscar a Emma, esta tan ilusionado que comenta algo de que le duelen las mejillas por no poder parar de reír.

Al llegar a casa de Emma estira su brazo y toca al timbre y se vuelve a poner en medio de los dos "Dios, Ron tratas de robarme la novia?" pregunta Nick divertido al coger mi mano antes que la suya. Ron sonríe suavemente hacia él y estira hacia arriba el brazo que tiene la mano de Nick "Ves a ti también te la he cogido" dice moviendo las dos manos ¡este niño es muy adorable!

La puerta se abre antes de que Nick pueda decir cualquier cosa, Ron y Emma gritan de alegría al encontrarse y se abrazan mientras que Nick y yo abrazamos a Emily y a Kevin. Una vez ya estamos todos Ron vuelve a coger mi mano y tira de mi lejos de su hermano, sonrió al ver la cara divertida de Nick. "¡Ron! Desvuélveme la novia ahora mismo" dice intentado no reírse pero no funciona "¡No!" grita el chico.

"Ron, si no me la ha quitado el camarero del restaurante no lo aras tu, eres demasiado pequeño" dice sonriendo orgulloso por algo. Me detengo de repente y le miro extrañada por su comentario arrugando un poco la nariz "¿Que? ¿Que quieres decir?" Nick niega con la cabeza y estira su brazo alrededor de mi cuello "El tío ese estaba coqueteando contigo" dice mirando alucinado por mi comentario "¿Lo sabias verdad?" niego con la cabeza, la verdad es que en la comida esta pensando en otras cosas.

Punto de vista de Emily

Al llegar al parque miro como Ron y Emma tiran de Kevin y de Macy todo el camino hasta llegar a una pequeña valla. "Habéis solucionado el pequeño problema del folleto" pregunto mientras seguimos a los dos niños revolcando a los adultos. Nick me mira confundido y levanta una ceja "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Chels nos llamo para decir que teníamos que distraer a Macy que no la dejáramos entrar hasta que nos diera nueva orden y luego nos lo explico. Lo cual me sorprendió ver ese folleto, la verdad" digo haciendo un gesto con la mano y negando la idea de que sea real.

"Porque no es verdad, ¿verdad?" pregunto mirando hacia Nick con una ceja levantada. Él para de caminar y se gira para mirarme "Entre Ashley y yo no hay nada, no tengo pensado dejar a la chica que…" no acaba la frase y me mira asombrada como si hubiera descubierto algo.

"A la chica que, ¿qué?" pregunto antes de oír un grito de Kevin llamándonos "Tengo que hablar con Kev" dice girándose hacia Ron que hace una señal para que nos acerquemos y después pone su dedo índice en los labios pidiendo silencio.

Nick niega con la cabeza y sonriendo se acerca sin hacer mucho ruido. Pasamos la valla y Ron nos lleva cerca del pequeño lago junto a los árboles vacíos de hojas por la temporada y la hierba creciente. Se sienta sobre sus rodillas y espera pacientemente haciendo algunos ruidos majestuosos.

Punto de vista de Ron

Después de haber ido al parque, volvemos a casa todos juntos, levanto la cabeza al escuchar la conversación que tienen Kevin y mi hermano mayor, las chicas están a uno cinco o seis metros de distancia de nosotros, se han distanciado alegando que quería hablar de cosas de chicas.

Miro hacia Nick que parece confundido con el consejo que le ha dado Kevin, "¿Como no lo he visto antes?" pregunta Nick un pequeño gesto con la mano y tira de su pelo por la frustración. Miro a Kevin que trata de tranquilizarle con algunas palabras.

"¿Porque no se lo dices?" pregunta mirando hacia delante, miro a las chicas y parecen disfrutar de su conversación ¿Por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo? Al llegar a casa subo corriendo las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación para poder jugar con el tren que papa me regalo para mi cumpleaños hace algunas semanas.

Punto de vista del Autor

Han pasado varios días desde la revelación de Nick y al llegar el fin de semana los chicos acuden para comer a la hamburguesería de todas las semanas tras haber jugado un partido muy duro "Vais a venir a la fiesta de Bruc, no?" pregunta Cody interesado mientras esperan la comida.

Las chicas asienten con la cabeza "Mace y yo, quizás lleguemos un poco tarde porque tenemos… un tema pendiente, pero estaremos allí lo antes posible" dice Emily acurrucándose bajo el brazo de Kevin. La camarera trae la comida, y tan rápido como la deja en el plato comienzan a devorar los bocadillos, sándwiches o hamburguesa.

Punto de vista de Kevin

Al llegar a la fiesta, nos acercamos a la mesa de las bebidas y cogemos algo de beber sin prestar mucha atención, nos dirigimos hacia la piscina y me siento en el borde posando mis pies dentro del agua. "Esta fiesta no esta mal" dice Keith mirando a unas hembras que pasan delante nuestra con sus trajes de baño.

"Nick, ¿no vienes a bañarte?" dice Ashley con una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño mientras se tira al agua, cojo a Nick del hombro y lo guío lejos de ella. Han pasado unas horas desde que estamos en la fiesta y aun no ha venido Emily, me dijo que vendría.

Voy caminado entre la multitud hasta llegar a donde he dejado la toalla y la paso por mi pelo secándolo un poco. "Dios, ¡has visto ese cuerpo!" dice una voz detrás de mi. Sonrió al ver a mi chica, la cojo de la cintura y la arrastro hasta que su cuerpo esta bien apegado al mio y le doy un beso lento y profundo.

Punto de vista de Nick

Sonrió al ver a Macy que se acerca a mi, la cojo de la cintura tirando de ella hacia mi, refriego mi nariz con la suya y la beso lentamente apoyando mi mano en su nuca y atraiéndola hacia mi. "Hola hermosa" digo besando su frente. "Hola" dice dando un ligero beso en los labios.

DIOS! Amo esos labios, no aguanto la tentación y los vuelvo a besar hasta dejarlos un poco hinchados, resbalando mis manos por su abdomen levantando ligeramente su sudadera y sintiendo la piel suave que hay tras la ropa. Macy lleva sus manos a las mías y las separa de su cuerpo "Ni se te ocurra Nicholas" dice riendo ligeramente. "Reconoce que eres irresistible" digo susurrando antes de dale un beso.

Punto de vista de Cody

"Hola, Chelsea" saludo educadamente a la chica por la que me muero por pasar otra noche como la semana pasada. "Hola" dice sonriendo mientras me abraza rapidamente. Veo como se aleja poco a poco, trato de empezar una conversacion con ella pero de poco sirve porque la coge un chico de la cintura y la lleva directamente al agua, la miro chillar y patalear hasta que el chico la mira, le acaricia la mejilla finalmente la tira al agua.

Punto de vista de Emily

Estoy corriendo detrás de Kevin porque me ha salpicado con el agua. Veo como se detiene en seco porque hay un montón de gente delante de él bailando y bebiendo sin cesar. Kevin se gira hacia mi y me mira con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

Cojo a Kevin y lo acerco al borde de la piscina. Sin previo aviso salto encima de Kevin, por la parte delantera y coloco mis piernas alrededor de su cintura sintiendo el contacto de su piel en la mía y notando un ligero roce entre su sexo y el mío.

Punto de vista de Kevin

Notando el ligero roce entre su sexo y el mío, cosa que hizo despertar el miembro que tenia dormido hasta este momento. Al notar como crece mi miembro me tiro rápidamente a la piscina para que nadie note mi pequeño problema, claro que esta Emily que si que ha llegado a notarlo puesto que tengo su cuerpo presionado el mio debajo del agua al llegar a la superficie.

Veo a Emily sonrojada ligeramente mientras acerca su boca en mi cuello. "Kevin, eres mio de nadie mas" dice besando mi cuello dulcemente. Llevo mis manos a su espalda subiendo y bajando lentamente, haciendo círculos en un de sus muslos mientras ella comienza a chupar mi cuello, dejando una huella bastante evidente a la vista. "Emily" suspiro suavemente exitandome cada vez mas. "¡Kev!" dice utilizando el mismo tono burlándose de mi.

Punto de vista de Macy

Camino hacia la mesa donde están las bebidas y cojo un vaso y lo lleno con un poco de agua, le doy un par de tragos mientras miro alrededor de la multitud.

Veo a Emily sacudir su pelo con una toalla y palmotear el abdomen de Kevin juguetonamente, Alyson estaba bailando con Adam al ritmo de la música, Chelsea esta hablando con Cody, David esta hablando con sus compañeros , las animadores adelantan metros hacia mi.

Siento una mano por detrás que rodea mi cintura lentamente besando mi hombro. "Podemos irnos, ¿por favor?" pregunta Nick contra mi piel. Sonrió al sentir su lengua en mi cuello "Vamos a mi casa del árbol, allí estaremos solos" susurra en mi oído, creando un centenar de mariposas.

Punto de vista de Chelsea

Doy un ultimo trago al vaso antes de tirarlo al basurero que hay junto la barra de la cocina, saludo algunos de los chicos que hay cerca. Subo al piso de arriba y abro la puerta del baño justo cuando voy a entrar Max me coge del brazo y me mete dentro de una especie de armario.

Golpeo la puerta gritando a Max que me deje salir cuando siento como una mano me coge de la cintura y tira de mi hacia si. siento los labios de una persona, rápidamente me retiro y le pido una explicación. antes de que me la pueda dar salgo del armario y lo cierro en la nariz de Cody.

Bajo las escaleras cabreada hasta encontrarme con Emily. "Hey, me voy a casa, creo que ya es hora" dice sonriendo picaramente a Kevin. Sonrió y me acerco para darle un abrazo "Ten cuidado" digo guiñando un ojo con una sonrisa mientras me separo de ella. La veo sonrojarse al igual que Kevin como dos tomates muy maduros. Me rió mientras me alejo de la feliz pareja.


	24. Chapter 24

Punto de vista de Macy

Después de haber dado algunas vueltas subida con Nick al caballo, le pedimos al hombre que nos haga un foto al bajar del caballo beso la mejilla de Nick y susurro "Gracias"

"Vamos Ron debe estar esperando en casa" dice estirando el brazo por detrás de mi cuello y acercándome a él cogiendo mi cintura con la otra mano "Te quiero, ¿sabes eso verdad?" pregunto lentamente mientras me pongo enfrente de él, ahueco su mejilla lentamente con mi mano mientras me pongo de puntillas y beso lentamente sus sensuales labios lamiendo su labio y por primera vez en mi vida meto mi lengua en su boca.

Al llega a casa Ron esta preparado ya. "Macy" corre hacia mi y me da un gran abrazo. Ron coge mi mano y la de Nick antes ponerse a caminar calle arriba para buscar a Emma, esta tan ilusionado que comenta algo de que le duelen las mejillas por no poder parar de reír.

Al llegar a casa de Emma estira su brazo y toca al timbre y se vuelve a poner en medio de los dos "Dios, Ron tratas de robarme la novia?" pregunta Nick divertido al coger mi mano antes que la suya. Ron sonríe suavemente hacia él y estira hacia arriba el brazo que tiene la mano de Nick "Ves a ti también te la he cogido" dice moviendo las dos manos ¡este niño es muy adorable!

La puerta se abre antes de que Nick pueda decir cualquier cosa, Ron y Emma gritan de alegría al encontrarse y se abrazan mientras que Nick y yo abrazamos a Emily y a Kevin. Una vez ya estamos todos Ron vuelve a coger mi mano y tira de mi lejos de su hermano, sonrió al ver la cara divertida de Nick. "¡Ron! Desvuélveme la novia ahora mismo" dice intentado no reírse pero no funciona "¡No!" grita el chico.

"Ron, si no me la ha quitado el camarero del restaurante no lo aras tu, eres demasiado pequeño" dice sonriendo orgulloso por algo. Me detengo de repente y le miro extrañada por su comentario arrugando un poco la nariz "¿Que? ¿Que quieres decir?" Nick niega con la cabeza y estira su brazo alrededor de mi cuello "El tío ese estaba coqueteando contigo" dice mirando alucinado por mi comentario "¿Lo sabias verdad?" niego con la cabeza, la verdad es que en la comida esta pensando en otras cosas.

Punto de vista de Emily

Al llegar al parque miro como Ron y Emma tiran de Kevin y de Macy todo el camino hasta llegar a una pequeña valla. "Habéis solucionado el pequeño problema del folleto" pregunto mientras seguimos a los dos niños revolcando a los adultos. Nick me mira confundido y levanta una ceja "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Chels nos llamo para decir que teníamos que distraer a Macy que no la dejáramos entrar hasta que nos diera nueva orden y luego nos lo explico. Lo cual me sorprendió ver ese folleto, la verdad" digo haciendo un gesto con la mano y negando la idea de que sea real.

"Porque no es verdad, ¿verdad?" pregunto mirando hacia Nick con una ceja levantada. Él para de caminar y se gira para mirarme "Entre Ashley y yo no hay nada, no tengo pensado dejar a la chica que…" no acaba la frase y me mira asombrada como si hubiera descubierto algo.

"A la chica que, ¿qué?" pregunto antes de oír un grito de Kevin llamándonos "Tengo que hablar con Kev" dice girándose hacia Ron que hace una señal para que nos acerquemos y después pone su dedo índice en los labios pidiendo silencio.

Nick niega con la cabeza y sonriendo se acerca sin hacer mucho ruido. Pasamos la valla y Ron nos lleva cerca del pequeño lago junto a los árboles vacíos de hojas por la temporada y la hierba creciente. Se sienta sobre sus rodillas y espera pacientemente haciendo algunos ruidos majestuosos.

Punto de vista de Ron

Después de haber ido al parque, volvemos a casa todos juntos, levanto la cabeza al escuchar la conversación que tienen Kevin y mi hermano mayor, las chicas están a uno cinco o seis metros de distancia de nosotros, se han distanciado alegando que quería hablar de cosas de chicas.

Miro hacia Nick que parece confundido con el consejo que le ha dado Kevin, "¿Como no lo he visto antes?" pregunta Nick un pequeño gesto con la mano y tira de su pelo por la frustración. Miro a Kevin que trata de tranquilizarle con algunas palabras.

"¿Porque no se lo dices?" pregunta mirando hacia delante, miro a las chicas y parecen disfrutar de su conversación ¿Por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo? Al llegar a casa subo corriendo las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación para poder jugar con el tren que papa me regalo para mi cumpleaños hace algunas semanas.

Punto de vista del Autor

Han pasado varios días desde la revelación de Nick y al llegar el fin de semana los chicos acuden para comer a la hamburguesería de todas las semanas tras haber jugado un partido muy duro "Vais a venir a la fiesta de Bruc, no?" pregunta Cody interesado mientras esperan la comida.

Las chicas asienten con la cabeza "Mace y yo, quizás lleguemos un poco tarde porque tenemos… un tema pendiente, pero estaremos allí lo antes posible" dice Emily acurrucándose bajo el brazo de Kevin. La camarera trae la comida, y tan rápido como la deja en el plato comienzan a devorar los bocadillos, sándwiches o hamburguesa.

Punto de vista de Kevin

Al llegar a la fiesta, nos acercamos a la mesa de las bebidas y cogemos algo de beber sin prestar mucha atención, nos dirigimos hacia la piscina y me siento en el borde posando mis pies dentro del agua. "Esta fiesta no esta mal" dice Keith mirando a unas hembras que pasan delante nuestra con sus trajes de baño.

"Nick, ¿no vienes a bañarte?" dice Ashley con una sonrisa coqueta y un guiño mientras se tira al agua, cojo a Nick del hombro y lo guío lejos de ella. Han pasado unas horas desde que estamos en la fiesta y aun no ha venido Emily, me dijo que vendría.

Voy caminado entre la multitud hasta llegar a donde he dejado la toalla y la paso por mi pelo secándolo un poco. "Dios, ¡has visto ese cuerpo!" dice una voz detrás de mi. Sonrió al ver a mi chica, la cojo de la cintura y la arrastro hasta que su cuerpo esta bien apegado al mio y le doy un beso lento y profundo.

Punto de vista de Nick

Sonrió al ver a Macy que se acerca a mi, la cojo de la cintura tirando de ella hacia mi, refriego mi nariz con la suya y la beso lentamente apoyando mi mano en su nuca y atraiéndola hacia mi. "Hola hermosa" digo besando su frente. "Hola" dice dando un ligero beso en los labios.

DIOS! Amo esos labios, no aguanto la tentación y los vuelvo a besar hasta dejarlos un poco hinchados, resbalando mis manos por su abdomen levantando ligeramente su sudadera y sintiendo la piel suave que hay tras la ropa. Macy lleva sus manos a las mías y las separa de su cuerpo "Ni se te ocurra Nicholas" dice riendo ligeramente. "Reconoce que eres irresistible" digo susurrando antes de dale un beso.

Punto de vista de Cody

"Hola, Chelsea" saludo educadamente a la chica por la que me muero por pasar otra noche como la semana pasada. "Hola" dice sonriendo mientras me abraza rapidamente. Veo como se aleja poco a poco, trato de empezar una conversacion con ella pero de poco sirve porque la coge un chico de la cintura y la lleva directamente al agua, la miro chillar y patalear hasta que el chico la mira, le acaricia la mejilla finalmente la tira al agua.

Punto de vista de Emily

Estoy corriendo detrás de Kevin porque me ha salpicado con el agua. Veo como se detiene en seco porque hay un montón de gente delante de él bailando y bebiendo sin cesar. Kevin se gira hacia mi y me mira con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

Cojo a Kevin y lo acerco al borde de la piscina. Sin previo aviso salto encima de Kevin, por la parte delantera y coloco mis piernas alrededor de su cintura sintiendo el contacto de su piel en la mía y notando un ligero roce entre su sexo y el mío.

Punto de vista de Kevin

Notando el ligero roce entre su sexo y el mío, cosa que hizo despertar el miembro que tenia dormido hasta este momento. Al notar como crece mi miembro me tiro rápidamente a la piscina para que nadie note mi pequeño problema, claro que esta Emily que si que ha llegado a notarlo puesto que tengo su cuerpo presionado el mio debajo del agua al llegar a la superficie.

Veo a Emily sonrojada ligeramente mientras acerca su boca en mi cuello. "Kevin, eres mio de nadie mas" dice besando mi cuello dulcemente. Llevo mis manos a su espalda subiendo y bajando lentamente, haciendo círculos en un de sus muslos mientras ella comienza a chupar mi cuello, dejando una huella bastante evidente a la vista. "Emily" suspiro suavemente exitandome cada vez mas. "¡Kev!" dice utilizando el mismo tono burlándose de mi.

Punto de vista de Macy

Camino hacia la mesa donde están las bebidas y cojo un vaso y lo lleno con un poco de agua, le doy un par de tragos mientras miro alrededor de la multitud.

Veo a Emily sacudir su pelo con una toalla y palmotear el abdomen de Kevin juguetonamente, Alyson estaba bailando con Adam al ritmo de la música, Chelsea esta hablando con Cody, David esta hablando con sus compañeros , las animadores adelantan metros hacia mi.

Siento una mano por detrás que rodea mi cintura lentamente besando mi hombro. "Podemos irnos, ¿por favor?" pregunta Nick contra mi piel. Sonrió al sentir su lengua en mi cuello "Vamos a mi casa del árbol, allí estaremos solos" susurra en mi oído, creando un centenar de mariposas.

Punto de vista de Chelsea

Doy un ultimo trago al vaso antes de tirarlo al basurero que hay junto la barra de la cocina, saludo algunos de los chicos que hay cerca. Subo al piso de arriba y abro la puerta del baño justo cuando voy a entrar Max me coge del brazo y me mete dentro de una especie de armario.

Golpeo la puerta gritando a Max que me deje salir cuando siento como una mano me coge de la cintura y tira de mi hacia si. siento los labios de una persona, rápidamente me retiro y le pido una explicación. antes de que me la pueda dar salgo del armario y lo cierro en la nariz de Cody.

Bajo las escaleras cabreada hasta encontrarme con Emily. "Hey, me voy a casa, creo que ya es hora" dice sonriendo picaramente a Kevin. Sonrió y me acerco para darle un abrazo "Ten cuidado" digo guiñando un ojo con una sonrisa mientras me separo de ella. La veo sonrojarse al igual que Kevin como dos tomates muy maduros. Me rió mientras me alejo de la feliz pareja.


	25. Chapter 25

Punto de vista de Kevin

"¿Te importa si paso la noche en tu casa?" pregunta Emily con timidez. "Por supuesto" digo mientras la ayudo a pasar al interior de mi casa. Paso el brazo por su espalda y la pongo en la zona baja de la espalda sintiendo la textura de su ropa.

Ella recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho mientras subimos las escaleras pasamos en silencio delante de la habitación de Emma. Miro hacia la cama hecha, lentamente y sin ruido me acerca al armario, saco una manta y una cabecera dejándolas en el suelo.

"Kev, ¿que haces?" dice mirándome fijamente "Tu cama es lo suficiente grande para dormir dos personas" dice haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia la cama. "¿Estas segura?" pregunto. Emily coge la manta recién expandida, mal doblada la deja encima de la silla del escritorio.

Se vuele hacia mi con la almohada en la mano y la deja encima de mi cama dejándose caer ella también, se ve tan hermosa. Vacilante me dirijo a la cama acostándome en mi lado, de espaldas a ella colocando mi cuerpo en el borde, no queriendo correr el riesgo de tocar a Emily sin saber si podría detener las consecuencias.

Punto de vista de Ashley

Veo a Nick y Macy caminar hacia la salida de la casa, me acerco a Lewis y le pido un favor. Sonrió al ver como se detiene y Nick y Lewis se alejan un poco de Macy para hablar en privado. Me acerco a ella por detrás con mi bikini amarillo.

"¿Te gusto mi regalo?" pregunto sonriendo porque ha saltado al escuchar mi voz. "Espero que te alejes de Nick porque sino entras otro regalo y este no sera tan agradable" ella mira como me paseo ante ella. Doy una sonrisa dulce cuando veo que los chicos se acercan a nosotras.

"¿Todo esta bien?" pregunta Macy preocupada, "Si, vamos" dice Nick cogiéndola de la mano y se la lleva lejos de mi "Gracias Lewis" digo besando su boca.

Punto de vista de Loren

Miro a la gente en general y me muerdo el labio superior. Me acerco a las chicas que están sonriendo mirando hacia la puerta donde esta Ashley con un chico. Miro hacia los lados para ver como Max se acerca a nosotras y pregunta como estamos.

Coge mi cintura y tirar de ella hacia él "¿Cómo estas?" pregunta en un tono seductor. Niego con la cabeza mientras me muerdo el labio marcando una ligera distancia entre nosotros, "Vamos al agua" dice cogiendo mi mano y tirándome al borde de la piscina con el detrás de mi.

Punto de vista de Kinberley

Miro a mi novio y le doy un pellizco en su cintura "Hola!" saludo a todos los chicos en general. Ellos saludan mientras Braian coge mi cintura y la coloca justo a un centímetro de la suya, desliza sus manos desde mi cintura hasta mi cadera moviendola lentamente a destiempo de la música.

Sonrió hacia él y beso su boca lentamente, sintiendo su lengua en mi boca y sus manos hacer círculos pequeños en mi cadera. Me alejo lentamente "Voy a ver como están las chicas, ¿vale?" Braian asiente con la cabeza besándome una vez mas. Lentamente me acerco a Ash y Tiffany que están hablando sobre su próximo golpe con Macy.

Punto de vista de Matt

Miro alrededor de la sala hasta encontrar a Alyson que señala a una dirección a la otra punta de la piscina. Miro hacia ella, tres chicas una de pelo rubio con un bikini amarillo limón muy llamativo. Otra con un bañador azul añil y con una mirada perdida en un chica donde esta Alyson.

La otra con pequeño pantalón negro no muy largo aduras penas le llega a tapar el trasero con un top negro a juego y una coleta alta desordenada de haber entrado en el agua. Miro hacia Alyson que esta mirando a su teléfono, de repente suena el mio y me guiña un ojo antes de leer el mensaje que me acaba de enviar Es la de negro miro hacia ella y asiento con la cabeza a medida que avanzo metros hacia ella.

Punto de vista del Autor (Kevin & Emily)

Emily se da cuenta de la distancia que hay entre ella y Kevin. Quería sentirse amada por él, así que se desliza poco a poco hasta abrazarlo por detrás. Los ojos de Kevin se abrieron en el abrazo apretado sintiendo el pecho de Emily contra su espalda bien apretada. y muy a su pesar su cuerpo empieza a reaccionar al sentir sus pantalones de pijama apretados.

"Emily, tienes que dejarme ir" dice él con sinceridad. "Porque no creo que pueda controlarme" Emily traga saliva por lo que a dicho, y se sorprende de su respuesta. "No me importa" confiesa un poco avergonzada. Kevin se da la vuelta hacia ella y le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad antes de besarla con una pasión, que hace estremecerse a Emily.

Kevin quería demostrarle lo mucho que le gustaba. El beso se profundiza a medida que Kevin se posa encima de ella. Kevin siente las manos de Emily pasando por su abdomen por debajo de su camiseta, Kevin saca la camiseta por la cabeza cuando mira a los ojos de Emily, tenia que hacer "¿Estas segura?" ella asiente con la cabeza, y eso es todo lo que necesita saber para ayudarla a quitarse la camisa.

Punto de vista de Alyson

Miro hacia Matt que esta coqueteando con Tiffany. Miro hacia Chelsea que también esta sonriendo. Me acerco a ella sonriendo, choco mi cadera con la suya.

"Mira creo que esto esta funcionando" mira hacia ellos y luego me giro para encontrar a David y Kely sonriendo cogidos de la mano "¿Porque sonreís tanto?" pregunto señalando con el dedo hacia los dos.

"Por nada" dice Kely soltando una pequeña risita. "Claro" decimos Chelsea y yo a la vez mientras sonreímos.

Punto de vista de Tiffany

Miro al chico que tengo delante mía y sonrió mientras paso mis manos por mi estomago, "¿ Así que eres tu el que me envía las notas?" pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta y meando mi cintura un poco.

Él asiente lentamente mientras mira tras mi espalda y da una sonrisa ignoro eso y sigo hablando con él "¿Quieres tomar algo?" pregunta haciendo un gesto con su mano para que lo siga.

Lo sigo dándole una sonrisa coqueta y moviendo mi trasero de un lado a otro.

Punto de vista del Autor (Kevin & Emily)

Kevin la besa en el cuello provocando gemir su nombre en voz alta. Emily siente su mano buscando el broche de su sujetador. "Ahh" gime al sentir amasar su pecho, la sensación de su mano sobre su piel desnuda hace a Emily muy emocionada y húmeda como Kevin masajea suavemente su piel.

De la misma manera, Kevin se siente emocionado como su miembro crece más fuerte. Emily gime fuerte al sentir a Kevin apretado contra ella. Su piel es tan suave aunque ella no es precisamente bendecida con mucho escote, a Kevin ni le importaba porque era Emily... si había alguna chica que quería hacer esto, sin duda era Emily.

Kevin mira su pecho desnudo y puede jurar que su corazón deja de latir. Kevin la besa en los labios de nuevo y se maravilla ante el hecho de que su pecho desnudo conoce su piel directamente. Ya no había ninguna frontera entre ellos, la besa en la frente y luego en la punta de la nariz, entonces él la besa en los labios una vez más y luego la barbilla.

Se traslada a su cuello y le besa la clavícula. Ella siente la boca de él sobre su pecho, la primera vez que la besa, mordisquea suavemente antes de chupar. Emily tiene que coger una almohada para ahogar los gritos de placer.

Kevin sigue pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, Emily siente los músculos de sus brazos y pasa las manos arriba y abajo de la espalda, arqueando la espalda instintivamente, Kevin inmediatamente toma esto como una señal para envolver su otro brazo alrededor de ella tirando de ella hacia él.

Kevin necesita recuperar el aliento, y se queda mirando a Emily que lo mira con la lujuria pegada en los ojos. Él sabe que no iban a quedarse solo con besos y toques audaces. Quería llegar hasta el final con ella. "Emily, quiero verte"

Ella lo mira con curiosidad porque ella no entiende lo que quería decir al principio, él la estaba mirando ya. ¿cuanto mas necesita ver? pero entonces se da cuenta de lo que esta pidiendo porque Kevin ya no la esta mirando a los ojos, esta mirando su zona inferior.

Punto de vista de Macy

Cogidos de la mano caminos hacia la casa del árbol de Nick "Nick, ¿podemos mirar las estrellas desde la casa árbol?" pregunto apretando un poco la mano. Él asiente con la cabeza y pasa su brazo por detrás cogiendo mi cintura con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo mi mano.

Nick entra en su casa a por una manta para tumbarnos sobre ella mientras yo subo las escaleras. Al entrar miro en la pared donde tiene algunas fotos, sonrió al ver la foto del baile de hace algunas semanas y la foto que hicimos el viernes después de celebrar el partido.

Me siento pacientemente mirando otra de las fotos cuando oigo a Nick subir. Él extiende la manta y se sienta encima, da unas palmaditas justo a unos centímetros de él. Camino lentamente hacia él, me coge de la cintura y me pone en su regazo. Besa mis labios suavemente, lame mi labio inferior mientras hace círculos en mi cintura lentamente.

Abro la boca un poco burlándome de él, finalmente nuestras lenguas se encuentran en un baile lento y apasionado, cuando ya no queda aire en los pulmones nos separamos con una hermosa sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Punto de vista de Keith

Miro a la gente que hay en la sala, recorro toda la sala asta alcanzar un pequeño armario bajo las escaleras donde hemos dejado todos los chicos que han acudido la ropa. Busco en mi chaqueta hasta alcanzar el teléfono y un paquete de uno, busco el encendedor y lo enciendo.

Me apoyo en la pared y observo a las chicas que están sentadas en el bordillo de la piscina. Le doy una larga calada al cigarro y decido acercarme a ellas.

Punto de vista de Kely

"Dios has vista a ese chico" dice Keily mirando a un chico de ojos verdes con el pelo chorreando, y deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo con una toalla ligeramente. Sonrió al ver a David hablar con sus compañeros de bagninton. Me deslizo entre la multitud dando ligeros saludos a la gente que conozco.

Hasta llegar a la mesa donde las bebidas se encuentran "¿Queréis beber algo?" pregunto mirando a las chicas. Payson se disculpa y sale dispara hacia una dirección perdiéndose entre la multitud.


	26. Chapter 26

Punto de vista del Autor (Kevin & Emily)

Emily traga saliva porque ella nunca a mostrado todo su cuerpo antes, pero este era Kevin, el chico que abriga sentimientos por un tiempo. Así nerviosamente ella se quita los pantalones cortos, una vez están fuera de ella, agarra la cintura de sus bragas y con un movimiento rápido y firme se las quita.

Allí esta tirada con nada en ella, se esta dando a él libremente, sin ninguna reserva. Mientras tanto, Kevin puede jurar que su corazón se detiene mientras mira fijamente a la nueva área de la piel que ha sido expuesta recientemente. Emily esta muy nerviosa, ¿estaba Kevin decepcionado con su cuerpo?

No quiero ni saberlo, pero ella lo ve mirando la zona inferior. "Kev... por favor no me mires, estoy tan avergonzada" dice haciendo un intento de cubrirse con sus mano, pero Kevin la detiene "No te avergüences, eras tan hermosa, Em" Emily sonríe tímidamente mientras lo derriba para otro beso.

Kevin trata de concentrarse en su beso, pero él lleva su mano derecha hacia ese lugar y muy suavemente lo toca. "Ahh" gime Emily sorprendida al sentir sus dedos en ella. "Kev" pero él esta demasiado ocupado concentrándose en la sensación del calor en la punta de sus dedos.

Mira a Emily y ella tenia la mirada de deseo y lujuria en toda su cara. Él continua lo que esta haciendo hasta que siente temblar a Emily teniendo su primer orgasmo. "Emily" susurra él cuando termina y la besa suavemente en los labios.

"¿Estas bien?" Emily esta respirando pesadamente mientras se recupera de su primer orgasmo. Ella asiente con la cabeza para mostrar que esta bien y añadiendo tímidamente "Um... gracias" Kevin se sonroja, él realmente no sabe como responder a eso ninguna de las mujeres con las que ha pasado una noche le había dado las gracias por eso, pero con una voz ligeramente roca responde.

"De nada..." Kevin la abrazo sintiendo su pecho desnudo mientras espera pacientemente a Emily recuperar el aliento antes de cualquier otra cosa. Kevin piensa en ese mismo instante que se podría quedar así para siempre... solo ella y él, fue la mejor sensación del mundo.

Emily aun recuperando el aliento podía sentir lo sensible que estaba, pero no quería hacer esperar a Kevin, ya que aun estaba entusiasmado. Ella lo mira a los ojos "Estoy lista..."

Punto de vista de Braian

Miro a la chica rubia que esta delante mi y me lamo los labios al verla mover su delicioso trasero. Me acerco por detrás y le doy una palmada haciéndola saltar al instante.

Sonríe mirándome y me saca la lengua mientras se acerca a mi "Kim" suspiro al sentir su cuerpo delicado contra el mio, ella me mira antes de alcanzar mi boca con la suya en un beso hambriento y lleno de lujuria.

"Te quiero" susurro en su odio y traslado mis labios a su cuello haciéndole cosquillas cuando paso mi lengua suavemente por su piel sudada de tanto bailar.

Punto de vista de Nick

Deslizo mi mano por su mejilla hasta su cuello tiro de ella mas cerca hasta que no puede pasar el aire entre nosotros. Siento como un escalofrió recorre su pequeño cuerpo al sentir la manta en su espalda.

Mi mano acaricia la suave piel de su barriga dejando la mano en su vientre haciendo pequeños dibujos a medida que siento como desliza su pequeña mano por el costado de mi cadera comienzo a besar sus sensuales labios dando un ligero beso, uno se convierte en dos y en tres.

Me acerco a su oreja y susurro algunas palabras antes de mordisquear suavemente. Y de repente escucho el sonido mas impresionante que nunca he oído. Dejo un rastro de besos desde su boca hasta su vientre. Ella me levanta suavemente y tira de mi boca con la suya hasta deslizar su lengua en mi boca, degustando cada momento de este.

Punto de vista de Girali

Veo a la chica que esta con él con recelo. Cojo un vaso de plástico y lo lleno hasta arriba, doy un ligero trago y miro alrededor, camino lentamente hacia la piscina y me siento en el borde dejando caer mis piernas haciendo círculos lentos dentro del agua.

Doy otro ligero trago "Hola" dice un chico que se sienta a mi lado "Ben, hey" digo, él sonríe mientras pone las piernas junto a las mías y comenzamos a hablar, doy dando algunas miradas al chico al otro lado de la piscina con cierta chica que esta en sus brazos.

Punto de vista del Autor (Kevin & Emily)

Kevin respira hondo mientras se quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos de su cuerpo. Lo hace sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Emily. Él asiente con la cabeza indicando que él también esta listo y con cuidado separa las piernas para que pueda posicionarse.

"Kev, por favor ves con cuidado, esta es... mi primera vez" Kevin estaba contento de oír esto, porque significa que iba a tener algo que nadie tendría el placer de reclamar. Fue un honor que él iba a tomar algo de ella que sólo lo podía dar una vez, le hacia sentir especial.

"Por supuesto" responde él alcanzando uno de los condones que había en el cajón de la mesita junto a la cama, porque no había manera en el mundo donde le haría daño. Poco a poco se guió en ella, y Emily lo sentía, la entrada le hizo gritar de dolor cuando ella puede sentir la sangre corriendo fuera de ella.

"¿Emily?" Kevin dijo muy preocupado deteniéndose en el proceso de adentra mas dentro "¿Estas bien?" Emily no podía soportarlo, pero ella no quiere preocupar a Kevin, así que dice en un susurro entre cortado "Simplemente duele. ¿Podemos... um... parar un segundo"

Kevin asiente con la cabeza y esta a punto de retirarse, pero Emily le detuvo "No, te puedes quedar... dentro de mí. Solo tengo que acostumbrarme a ello" Kevin asiente con la cabeza rápidamente, porque todo lo que quiere es hacer que ella se sienta bien, no podía dejar de maravillarse ante la sensación de perder su inocencia con él, era tan fuerte, cálido y húmedo en su interior.

Kevin nunca se había sentido tan bien antes, pero escucho a Emily y no se movió hasta que ella dio su permiso. Él la besa en la frente y en la mejilla como Emily trata de recuperar el aliento. Todavía era muy sensible cuando los dedos de Kevin estaban en ella, pero ahora que su pene, era por supuesto más amplio y tenia que adaptarse a esta sensación.

Kevin escucha su respiración, poco a poco mas estable. Él la mira cuando ella ya no esta tratando de recuperar el aliento y ella asiente levemente con la cabeza para que continué. Así que se coloca de nuevo y esta vez lentamente se desliza fuera, pero solo para deslizarse dentro una vez mas.

Emily hace todo lo posible para contener sus gritos de dolor, ya que todavía se siente incomoda, pero no tanto como antes. se da cuenta de que Kevin esta disfrutando de la sensación de ser uno con ella por los gemidos de placer que salen de su boca. Se siente realmente muy bien, era indescriptible.

Él constantemente acelero el paso al sentirse cerca de Emily, Ahora poco a poco empieza a sentir el placer del sexo como ella también cede algunos gemidos de satisfacción. Kevin sabia que estaba cerca de alcanzar el clímax.

Emily estaba gimiendo su nombre sin cesar mientras ella lo obligo a ir mas rápido y mas profundo y entonces lo sintió y trato de sacar lo mas rápido posible por estar dentro de ella. se desploma encima de ella, besando cada pedazo de su piel hasta llegar a su boca.

Punto de vista del Autor

La fiesta de la piscina continua durante toda la noche del sábado. Tras hablar Cody y Chelsea acuerdan ser amigos, Alyson y Adam llegan a casa en la madrugada. Nick y Macy se quedan dormidos acurrucados en la manta hasta que el teléfono de Macy suena dejando a su tía Awa muy preocupada por su estado.

Punto de vista de Ashley

Ha pasado una semana y media desde la fiesta de la piscina, estoy sentada en la silla dibujando detrás de la libreta. La Sra. Robers anuncia algo sobre un trabajo por parejas, la clase entera gime por algo que no estaba prestando mucha atención la verdad.

Sonrió y miro hacia la profesora cuando pronuncia mi nombre, mi sonrisa se hace mas grande al escuchar que mi pareja es Nick. Veo como suspira profundamente cerrando el libro al tocar el timbre. Recorro el pasillo con una sonrisa innata en mi cara disfrutando del momento.

"Ash, no sonrías tanto esto es un trabajo de clase" Nick dice seriamente al pasar por su lado "Para mi es algo mas que eso" afirmo mientras giro mis talones para quedar enfrente de él "No debería, somos socios de proyecto, un proyecto estúpido" dice cerrando su taquilla rápidamente.

"Nick podrías disfrutar de otras cosas, yo tengo pensado hacerlo" digo sonriendo ligeramente. Él niega con la cabeza soltando una risita irónica "No me hagas reír" dice acercándose al grupo de gente que esta a mitad del pasillo esperándolo "Esta tarde en tu casa a las cinco" grito para que me pueda oír la perdedora que parece feliz de verlo.

Punto de vista de Nick

Me giro hacia Ashley y asiento con la cabeza antes de llegar a los chicos y saludarlos con un movimiento con la mano "Hola" dice Macy en voz baja con la nariz arrugada, golpeo su pequeña nariz con mi dedo indice y atraigo a mis brazos dándole un abrazo fuerte.

Beso el costado de su cabeza y sonrió al alejarme "¿Podemos comer hoy fuera? Hace un día buenísimo" digo mirando a todos los chicos. Veo a la gente asentir con la cabeza y caminar hacia una soleada zona del patio con un césped verde que esta recién cortado.

Nos sentamos al frente de un pequeño banco blanco "Mira Mace, ese es el banco donde me acerque a ti por primera vez" ella asiente con la cabeza y se sienta junto a mi.

Paso el brazo por los hombro y la acerco a mi para poder darle un pequeño beso en esos labios carnosos y suaves. Veo como coge su manzana verde y da un pequeño mordisco mientras escucha hablar a los chicos de béisbol y bagninton.

Punto de vista de Tiffany

"Entonces has quedado con mi hermano" pregunto al llegar a la cafetería y sentarme en la mesa de siempre. "Si tenemos un proyecto juntos gracias a la Sra. Robers" dice sonriendo.

Miro por encima del hombro y veo al chico que me gusta acercándose a una mesa donde esta Kely, Payson y Keily, los veo reír y sonreír de algunas estúpidas bromas que están haciendo. "¿Cual es el plan?" dice Gilari de repente. Sigo mirando al chico que saca de la bolsa cuatro raquetas nuevas.

Ash me da un codazo al costado y me obliga a apartar la vista de la mesa, "¿Qué?" pregunto un poco malhumorada, veo a las chicas hacer gestos con los brazos y diciendo nada. Presto atención al supuesto plan que han ideado para que mi hermano deje a esa perdedora de una vez por todas.

Punto de vista de Cody

Después de la escuela quedamos para ir a ver a las chicas entrenar, me encanta cuando lo hacemos disfrutamos de unas vistas muy agradables. Nos sentamos en las gradas viendo a las chicas y hablando un poco.

"Dios, mira esa chica, la adoro" dice Max mirando hacia Keily que luce una falda verde claro y una camiseta a juego, unos zapatos blancos de pista y una diadema blanca con dos estrellas amarillas impresas en el costado derecho de la cabeza.

"¿A ella o a su culo?" pregunta Braian mirando a la chica de arriba a bajo. "¿Esa chica tiene algún defecto?" pregunta Lewis que se acerca a nosotros y se sienta. Saludamos tranquilamente y comenzamos hablar un rato mas.


	27. Chapter 27

Punto de vista de Nick

"Chicos me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer un estúpido trabajo con la Srta. Milton" levantándome de mi asiento "Ash esta súper ilusionada con este trabajo" dice Braian al ver mi expresión de vagancia.

Bajo lentamente los escalones y me acerco a Macy un poco, mirando como la falda llega a mitad de los muslos, parpadeo y me obligo a mira a sus ojos. "Macy" digo en un suspiro, ella se vuelve hacia mi bruscamente quedando sin aliento. Cojo sus caderas y la atraigo hacia mi lentamente.

"Me tengo que ir pero te veo luego ¿Vale?" pregunto moviendo mis manos en pequeños círculos, "Claro, ¿donde y cuando?" dice dando una pequeña sonrisa "Luego te llamo" digo antes de besar su mejilla y marchar corriendo hacia mi casa.

Punto de vista del Autor

El timbre suena y Tiffany abre la puerta lentamente, sonríe al ver a Ashley "Esta en su habitación" ella sube las escaleras y entra a su habitación, Nick sonríe y se levanta de la silla dejandole espacio, camina hacia una segunda silla que tiene junto a su cama al lado izquierdo, ella deja caer los libros al suelo y corre hacia él, llevándoselo en un beso aterrizando en la cama.

Ella se sienta horcajadas sobre él y le besa el cuello. "Ash" suspira mientras mueve sus caderas contra las suyas. Se traslada de nuevo a sus labios y lo besa intensamente, ella se aparta y lo mira a los ojos que arden de pasión.

Ashley se desliza hacia abajo sobre sus rodillas, desliza sus manos por los pantalones y los baja hasta los tobillos junto con los boxer negros de _clavin klein_. Ashley mira el miembro cada vez más crecido, mira hacia Nick con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sus manos se mueven por sus muslos agarrando la base del pene.

Ella bromea con la lengua hasta que lo lame y chupa el miembro hasta que ella lo toma completamente en su boca caliente. De repente un fugaz pensamiento de Macy viene a la cabeza de Nick, él mira hacia abajo para ver a Ashley.

OH se siente tan bien piensa Nick justo antes de estar a punto de llegar, pero Ashley se detiene y mira a un decepcionado Nick "Muy astuta, Milton" ella sonríe antes de besar su abdomen lentamente mientras sube hacia el pecho apartando poco a poco la camiseta.

"No lo eres tu Smith" él la empuja sobre la cama "Ahh" grita ella echándose a reír pero se detiene cuando él pone su mano sobre su pierna y la mueve mas alto de la falda y siente que ella no lleva bragas "Tu no…" dice Nick levantando una ceja. "Lo hago normalmente, pero en esta ocasión… no lo he hecho" ella dice en voz sexy y una ceja arqueada.

Deja escapar un gemido y cierra los ojos al sentir sus dedos rozar el clítoris. Su respiración se profundiza y gime mientras los dedos trabajan contra su clítoris, mete uno de sus dedos dentro de ella haciéndola estremecerse al principio pero rápidamente se relaja. Ella esta mojada, muy mojada y esta cerca, tan cerca. "Nick" gime al llegar a su clímax.

Nick al escuchar el suspiro de Ashley le da un ligero codazo en las costillas "Ash, ¿en que coño estas pensando?" pregunta levantando una ceja. "Tenemos que hacer el trabajo recuerdas" dice señalando la pequeña maqueta que esta encima de la mesa con los libros al lado.

Ashley se sonroja un poco por el pensamiento reciente. "Nick podríamos… Nick quiero acostarme contigo, ahora" dice Ash mirando a los ojos a Nick "Pero... ¿que?" el se levanta de la silla abre la puerta y le dice "Sal"

Punto de vista de Ash

"Sal" miro a Nick incredula ¿De verdad quiero eso? "¿Estas seguro?" pregunto poniendo mi mano en la cintura como si fuera una asa de una taza. "!Si! He dicho que salgas, ya acabo yo solo la maqueta" dice abriendo aun más la puerta y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia fuera.

Piso fuerte el piso de su habitación. Al llegar al umbral donde esta él lo miro fijamente "Te arrepentirás de esto" él hace un gesto con la mano para que salga de la habitación y cerrándola de un portazo pronunciando las palabras "No veo como" recorro unos metros hasta llegar a la habitación de Tiffany y llamo a la puerta.

"Adelante" abro la puerta y la cierro con un rápido movimiento "¿Puedes creer que tu hermano prefiere al vagabundo que a mi?" digo moviendo la mano arriba y debajo de mi cuerpo "Tranquila Ash, he pensado en algo que le enseñara una lección" dice sonriendo. Chocamos las manos con el puño cerrado y sonreímos mientras hablamos de los nuevos diseños de la Sra. Roward.

Punto de vista de Nick

Después de trabajar en la asquerosa maqueta llamo a Macy para quedar con ella un rato a la heladería. Creo que Macy debería comer mas, por eso la llevo allí. Llamo a la habitación de mi hermana.

"Hey Tiff, me voy a dar una vuelta con… Kev. Dile a mama cuando vuelva de trabajar que recojo a Ron de baloncesto, ¿vale?" ella asiente con la cabeza y da una inclinación para que le diga algo a Ashley.

"Oh, Ash ya he terminado la estúpida maqueta" digo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí y salir corriendo de casa a la heladería. Macy aparece por la puerta y la saludo felizmente. Se sienta enfrente de mí "Hey" dice tan bajo que apenas se oye.

"¿Pasa algo, Mace?" digo preocupado. Ella niega con la cabeza "Hola Nick, Macy. ¿Qué queréis?" pregunta Keity la camarera. "¿Podemos compartir el helado, hoy no tengo mucho apetito?" pregunta Macy con una mirada tímida. Asiento con la cabeza.

Después de decidir tomar un helado de nata estiro el brazo para acercar a Macy y la siento en mi regazo. "Mace, ¿ocurre algo?" pregunto de nuevo pero ella evita la pregunta con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa. El helado llega y empiezo a comer ya que Macy solo da algunas cucharadas aquí y allí.

Punto de vista de Macy

Hoy me he levantado de buen agrado, miro por la ventana y veo el sol salir al horizonte, bajo las escaleras cojo dos manzanas del frutero y una de ellas la dejo dentro de la bolsa para el almuerzo. Con la otra doy unos ligero mordiscos mientras camino para llegar al entrenamiento de tenis.

Salgo de la ducha con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Pongo una segunda toalla en mi pelo. Seco el cuerpo y me pongo el uniforme del colegio. Me peino lentamente quitando todos y cada uno de los enredos que hay en el pelo, cojo dos mechones de pelo del costado y los sostengo con una pinza del pelo.

Guardo todos los artículos dentro de la bolsa de deporte y salgo del gimnasio, saludo al entrenador y a algunos compañeros de tenis, recorro el pasillo hasta mi taquilla. La abro y meto la bolsa antes de poder coger el libro, el mundo se convierte en negro.

Punto de vista de Tiffany

Cojo sus manos y Ashley coge los pies, nos dirigimos lo mas rápido que podemos hasta el cuarto de la limpieza en el segundo piso, la Sra. Tauner nos a dejado la copia de las llaves de ese cuarto. "Pesa como un muerto" dice Ashley dejando caer sus piernas.

"Date prisa o vendrá alguien" digo mirando como abre la puerta del armario, saco la cinta aislante y le doy un par de vueltas a sus piernas y a sus manos. La metemos al armario y pongo otro trozo de cinta en su boca. Cerramos la puerta justo cuando el timbre suena. Choco la mano con Ashley y corremos a nuestra primera clase del día.

Punto de vista Emily

Por fin suena la campana que nos lleva al recreo, recorro el pasillo hasta llegar a la cafetería y hago la cola para poder comprar un sandwich de queso y jamón serrano. Pago a la chica que tiene una sonrisa coqueta y me giro para ver a Nick con el rostro preocupado.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto mirando a los chicos. "Has visto a Macy, no la he visto en todo el día y sus compañeras de tenis me han dicho si que ha ido al entrenamiento esta mañana" dice bajando la voz cada vez mas. Voy a mi mesa y pregunto por Macy, pero nadie la ha visto hoy.

Punto de vista de Kinberly

"¿Porque sonreís vosotras dos?" pregunto señalando a Ashley y Tiffany "No hay ningún motivo" dice sonriendo y cogiendo una patata frita del plato. Recorro la sala con la mirada y veo al equipo de fútbol buscar algo desesperadamente, miro a Braian que me mira con preocupación y niega con la cabeza.

Subo la ceja lentamente mi boca hace una O perfecta. Me disculpo un momento y me dirijo hacia él "Hola, nene" digo en voz baja llevando mi mano a cabeza y acariciando su pelo, él aparta su cabeza de mi mano "¿Te pasa algo?" pregunto preocupada por ese gesto, nunca lo había echo antes.

"Si… no… quizás…" dice mirando mi mano que la sostiene con la suya. "¿Quieres contármelo?" pregunto suavemente en medio de una cafetera llena de ruido. Él asiente con la cabeza y tira de mi lejos de la cafetería.

Punto de vista de David

"He mirado por todo el edificio, y no la encuentro" digo mirando a los chicos que parecen agotados de la carrera que acaban de hacer. "Yo tampoco la he encontrado" dice Nick cogiendo una gran cantidad de aire.

"He preguntado al entrenador y dice que estaba batiendo un récord esta mañana" dice Emily con voz temblorosa "¿Y si le ha pasado algo?" pregunta uno de los chicos. "No digas eso, Cody" dice Chelsea de mal humor.

Punto de vista de Macy

"¿Y no sabes quien asido?" pregunta Nick ansioso por la respuesta. Niego con la cabeza por décima vez. Nick me sienta en su regazo y levanta el bocadillo que me ha comprado para comer algo. Llevamos como unas dos horas en la cafetería después del incidente.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" pregunta cauto "Bien" miento con voz suave. Lo abrazo fuerte. El teléfono suena en la bolsa y me apresuro a cogerlo "¿Si?" pregunto a tía Awa quien parece un poco preocupada. Después de hablar durante unos minutos envió a mis amigos un mensaje para que sepan que estoy bien.

Caminamos de la mano hacia casa mientras Nick llena el silencio del camino hablando de cosas sin sentido, o a mi me lo parecen. Paramos delante de mi casa y me da un ligero apretón en la mano. Lo miro fijamente mientras el me arrastra cerca de su cuerpo. Me besa lento y apasionado. Sonríe al alejarnos y quedamos mañana después de clases en la aula de música.


	28. Chapter 28

Punto de vista de Nick

Dejo los libros dentro de la taquilla y la cierro con un portazo, giro sobre mis talones y me dirijo a la sala de música donde esta Macy, para una de nuestras sesiones de aprendizaje, adoro esas sesiones siempre que coge mi guitarra acabos haciéndolo, no importa donde sea.

Escucho gritar mi nombre detrás de mí, me giro y veo a mi hermana que viene apresurada con su uniforme de animadora puesto y su libro colgado en el brazo derecho. Cuando llega suspira con alivio "Vamos, que yo también cojo el ascensor" doy al botón para que baje mientras Tiffany vuelve a decirme lo que lleva diciendo todos los días.

"Nick, tienes que dejarla, estas empezando a tener mala reputación, la gente ya no te trata con respeto" no tengo ni idea que debo contestar a esa afirmación "Tif la gente me trata igual" digo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Ella menea la mano frenéticamente

"¿Tienes que estar de broma, no?" el ascensor se abre y entramos lentamente "Tif porque no me dejas en paz, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas así?" digo mirándola directamente a los ojos "No me puedes acusar de eso, quiero lo mejor para ti, y esa perdedora no es lo mejor"

Niego con la cabeza mientras las puertas se abren y salgo con mi hermana detrás de mí. Me estoy empezando a cabrear con este asunto y con ella.

Punto de vista de Tiffany

"Nick no puedes estar con ella, debes estar Ash!" le repito a mi hermano en medio del pasillo "Tiffany, déjame en paz" ¿como voy a dejar a mi hermano en paz cuando estaba con una perdedora que le hacia perder el tiempo?, trato de razonar con él y discutimos hasta que dice.

"Tiffany, estoy con ella por una apuesta que no pienso perder, ¿vale?" me sorprendo por su reacción, entonces fue cuando lo entendí todo solo trataban de burlarse de ella. Ella sale de unas de las aulas mientras discuto con mi hermano.

"¿No sientes nada por ella?" pregunto en voz alta para que me pueda oír bien alto "Tiffany, solo acepte a salir con ella para ganar una apuesta que no tenia pensado perder, solo me he acercado a Macy Anderson para ganar una apuesta" una sonrisa viene a mi cara cuando oigo eso y veo la reacción de ella.

Punto de vista de Macy

"¿Que?" es lo único que sale cuando oigo esas palabras "Macy". Me congelo con el sonido de su voz comienza a caminar hacia a mi mientras dice "Macy, lo siento. No qui…" niego con la cabeza, me giro y comienzo a correr, puedo oír sus pasos detrás de mi.

Maldigo el momento en que siento las lágrimas empiezan a formarse en mis ojos. ¡No, no, no ahora, no! En ese momento siento su mano en mi hombro, casi me impide avanzar, me doy la vuelta, me asusto de lo cerca que estoy de Nick, él me mira a los ojos

"Mace…" miro al chico que he estado enamorada y las palabras salen solas "¿Me amas?" esas palabras, esas tres palabras, las mismas palabras que no dice. Él mira hacia otra dirección, su silencio era más revelador que todo lo que pudiera decir o hacer.

Todos los abrazos, los besos, los susurros, el amor que hemos compartido. ¿Para él no significa nada? Corro por el pasillo mientras las lágrimas finalmente se extienden por mi rostro, él corre detrás de mí, y me coge en sus fuertes brazos, los mismos brazos donde he encontrado consuelo tantas veces.

"Smith, déjame ir" digo pegando le un codazo, lo encaro y las palabras salen con ira y sinceridad "No quiero volver a hablarte nunca más, no te acerques a mi un centímetro, no quiero tenerte en mi vida" Salgo corriendo de la escuela, me tropiezo con alguien pero sigo corriendo.

Me dirijo a casa, cuando llego allí estaba mi tía Awa la abrazo tan fuerte como ella me abraza a mi, cuando me calme un poco entre sollozos le cuento todo lo ocurrido.

Punto de vista de Nick

¿Que he hecho? apoyo mi espalda contra la pared, me resbalo hasta alcanzar el suelo apoyo mi cabeza entre mis brazos y golpeo la cabeza un par de veces contra la pared "¿Como ha podido pasar?"

Me sorprendo cuando una lágrima rueda por mi rostro. Pongo las rodillas contra mi pecho y allí estoy durante un rato mientras se me aparecen todos los momentos que he pasado con ella, momentos inolvidables, irrepetibles, momentos increíbles.

Punto de vista de Kevin

Recorro el pasillo a toda prisa, llego a mi taquilla y dejo los libros, oigo voces en un de los pasillos me dirijo hacia la salida, una chica se tropieza conmigo "Lo siento, no…" no me deja terminar la frase, sale corriendo, noto que una de mi mano estaba húmeda, ella esta llorando, me giro para reconocerla.

Una de las ventajas de ser popular es que conoces a todo el mundo y que todo el mundo te conoce a ti. Era Macy, me extraño verla así ella es una de las chicas mas seguras de si misma, comienzo a caminar y me sorprendió aun más, Nick con la espalda contra la pared, las rodillas contra su pecho, las manos entre sus rodillas ocultando su rostro y lo que mas me extraña son los sollozos.

Primero Macy y ahora Nick, ahora lo entendí todo. Corro hacia mi amigo "Nick" él levanta la vista y lo único que dice "La he perdido, la he perdido para siempre" hunde nuevamente su cabeza. Tiro de él en un abrazo fraternal "Es diferente a las demás. ¿Verdad?" él asiente con la cabeza, esto no es bueno. Nos quedamos allí durante un tiempo.

Punto de vista del Autor

Nick cierra la puerta de su casa, se apoya en la puerta y cierra los ojos. "¿Nick? ¿Estábamos preocupados donde has estado?" pregunta el pequeño de la familia preocupado al ver a su hermano mayor "Perdón" Nick sube las escaleras hasta su habitación, ni siquiera se molesta en quitarse sus zapatos o la ropa, se dirige al escritorio, coge papel y bolígrafo y comienza a escribir.

No deja de escribir cuando su madre entra en su habitación con un plato de comida, no deja de escribir cuando su padre sube para ver su estado, no deja de escribir cuando su hermano entra y le pide ver con él un episodio de su serie favorita y no deja de escribir cuando su hermana… ni siquiera escucha a su hermana.

Los papeles se van acumulando cada vez más y más, y no le importa, no es hasta alrededor de medianoche cuando se levanta de su escritorio y suspira "Nick…" susurra su madre vacilante como se pone de pie a su lado, no sabia muy bien que hacer nunca había visto a su hijo así.

"Me voy a la ducha, si me disculpáis" Nick esquiva a su madre y se dirige al aseo a la ducha, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de su hermano menor y su padre.

Deja que el agua fresca fluya a través del pelo por la espalda hasta la planta de los pies y desaparecer por el desagüe. En ese momento deseo ser el agua que desaparecía por el pequeño agujero. Se queda allí reproduciendo lo que Macy dijo una y otra vez.

Las lágrimas se le acumulan a ambos lados de los ojos amenazantes con salir, levanta la cabeza y se echa agua en la cara. Cuando se seca se dirige a su habitación y coge la guitarra y comienza a rasgar. Notas al azar, acordes sin sentido, con el pensamiento de Macy mientras lo hacia.

Punto de vista de Tiffany

Al día siguiente, me levanto con una sonrisa en mi cara, me pongo el uniforme del colegio y bajo a desayunar, mama me mira preocupada "¿Has visto a tu hermano?"

"¿A Ron?" pregunto con una sonrisa inocente. Mama me mira con atención, me levanto de la silla y subo las escaleras hasta llegar arriba me dirijo al dormitorio de mi hermano y abro la puerta "Nick, arriba. Mama te esta haciendo el desayuno" digo mientras tiro de las mantas.

Punto de vista de Nick

Gimo cuando me quita las mantas, hoy no quiero ir a clase y ver a Macy "Dile a mama que no me encuentro bien" pongo mi almohada en mi cara. Oculto mi rostro, aspiro la funda por un segundo me acuerdo de ella otra vez y siento una lágrima caer.

Corro hacia el aseo y me encierro en el, oigo a la gente al otro lado de la puerta "Nicholas, hijo por favor sal" puedo oír la voz de mi madre "No me encuentro bien" digo mientras limpio las lágrimas de mi rostro, me lavo la cara y cojo la toalla pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin descanso.

"Nick" mama tiene un tono de preocupación detrás de esa puerta. Miro al espejo, mi reflejo, llevo mi mano a la cabeza y tiro de mi pelo en la frustración, me siento en la tapa del váter mientras las lágrimas me consumen.

Punto de vista de Emily

Entro en el colegio lo más rápido que puedo en busca de un futbolista idiota. Me acerco al equipo entero "Lo sabias, ¿verdad?" pregunto mirando a uno en concreto "¿A que te refieres?" pregunta inocente mientras se desliza hacia mi.

Me acaricia la mejilla pero rápidamente le doy un manotazo quitando sus sucia manos de encima "Macy" le doy una mirada dura y un paso atrás al ver que se vuelve acercar a mi "Aléjate de mi, ¡dais asco!" me giro y camino en dirección a mi clase dejando atrás al idiota de Kevin y sus amigos.


	29. Chapter 29

Punto de vista de Macy

Han pasado unos días desde lo que ocurrió en el pasillo de la escuela, puedo sentir sus ojos mirarme a través de las mesas a un estando a bastante distancia, David me acerca y me abraza fuerte y me acaricia el pelo con la mano derecha.

Aprecio todo lo que hacen por mí, para que me olvide de lo ocurrido pero esto no va a cambiar nada. Doy un mordisco a la manzana verde, miro hacia mis amigos que comienzan hacer bromas tratando de hacerme reír. ¡Dios esto es patético!

Me levanto de la mesa y siento como todo el mundo me mira, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado, me acerco a la papelera más cercana y tiro la manzana apenas empezada. Me dirijo hacia el baño mientras que la gente me mira.

Abro la puerta del baño y la cierro tras de mí, me siento en la tapa del váter, pongo mis manos encima de mis rodillas y mi cabeza entre mis manos. Suspiro lentamente mientras comienzo a quitarme la venda desgastada de una de las muñecas, saco la pequeña toalla y la cuchilla.

Punto de vista de Nick

Han pasado unos días desde el incidente en medio del pasillo, aun me siento extraño pasando por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarme. Me dirijo hacia mis amigos y nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre, me quedo mirando a la mesa de Macy.

La sangre me hierve solo de pensar en que esta en los brazos de él. La veo levantarse, tirar su almuerzo apenas empezado y salir de la cafetería, miro hacia la bandeja llena de comida y la aparto poniendo cara de asco.

"¡Nick!" dice uno de mis amigos mirándome preocupado "Deberías comer" dice Kevin en tono mas bajo "No tengo hambre, ¿vale?" me levanto de la mesa, cojo la bandeja y la tiro a la basura.

Punto de vista Ashley

Mirando hacia la mesa de los chicos no parece que estén… disfrutando "No ha comido nada, ya van dos días que no come" dice Tiffany mirando hacia su hermano, miro como se sienta en su silla cruzando los brazos en la mesa y hundiendo su cabeza entre ellos.

Me acerco a la mesa sentándome junto a él. Acaricio lentamente la espalda "¿Porque no comes un poco?" pregunto preocupada por su estado. Nick mira hacia arriba niega con la cabeza y se hunde otra vez pero esta vez dando unos pequeños golpecitos.

"No tengo hambre" Kevin pasa un brazo por la espalda y lo levanta abandonando la sala mientras mira a la mesa de los perdedores.

Punto de vista de Macy

Suena el timbre, me dirijo hacia el infierno, tengo arte con todo el equipo de fútbol, las animadoras y mis amigos. Me dirijo a la mesa donde me siento siempre y a mi lado esta mí mejor amigo y Emily, el profesor de arte nos da un folio en blanco

"Bien, quiero que dibujéis lo que tengáis en mente en este momento, tenéis cuarenta minutos" saco los lápices de colores y el lápiz, cogiendo el folio miro hacia mis amigos que me sonríen y asienten con la cabeza.

Vente minutos mas tardes el folio esta coloreado de negro, en el centro una mesa con seis personas sonrientes, con cada uno de los detalles como el pelo de rubio y ondulado de Emily, la pequeña nariz de Alyson, los ojos marrones de Adam, la sonrisa inconfundible de Chelsea y los brazos y manos protectoras de David.

"Chicos el tiempo se ha agotado" dice el profesor mientras pasa por las mesas y observa los dibujos de cada uno de los de la clase. "Parece que muchas personas piensan en lo mismo" me giro lentamente sabiendo lo que va ha suceder "Sta. Anderson, ¿puedes venir, por favor?" me da una sonrisa, asiento lentamente mientras me resbalo por el taburete.

Me acerco a mis compañeros ¡que ironía! de clase y observo sus dibujos ¿Qué… era yo? Miro a todos ellos, cada dibujo tenía cada parte, textura, color… miro a los futbolistas, esta es la primera vez en varios días que los miro a la cara.

"Gracias" camino de regreso a mi sitio. David me acerca a él cubriendo mi cuerpo con él suyo, me besa en la frente mientras me acaricia los brazos "¿Estas bien?" susurra en mis oídos asiento con la cabeza "Si, estoy bien" digo segura mirando al frente.

Una nueva encuesta muestra que la persona promedio dice cuatro mentiras al día, o 1.460 al año para un total de 88.000 por la edad de 60 años. Las más comunes son: "Estoy bien.", "Qué bien verte", "Lo siento, no he podido cogerlo", "El tren se ha retrasado", "Te llamo en un minuto", "Que buena esta la comida" y por desgracia "Por supuesto, Te amo".

¡Felicitaciones Macy, eres una estadística!

El profesor me mira y se acerca a mi "Toma, son tuyos" poniendo unos 6 dibujos en mi mesa. Cojo los folios sin preaviso y lo rompo por la mitad, repito el proceso hasta que quedan tan pequeños como puedo, me acerco a la basura, levanto la vista para mirar hacia Nick quien parecía haber sentido dolor por mi acto y sin apartar la vista de él los tiro al cubo. El final de la clase resuena en los oídos de todos los estudiantes, cojo mis cosas y desparezco por la puerta.

Punto de vista de Nick

Solía pensar que era la felicidad, sin embargo, estaba equivocado. Ella solía ser esta pequeña bola de luz del sol que puede iluminar cualquier habitación con su sonrisa. Ella solía ser la niña que creía en cuentos de hadas y soñaba con la captura de mariposas, solía tomar el sol en su calor, solo su presencia era suficiente para mi. Ella era mi Macy. Sin embargo, la Macy que él conocía ya no estaba, se fue. Ella puede estar de pie delante de mí, pero es evidente en sus ojos que la había perdido.

Punto de vista del Autor

En casa, Nick se sienta en el suelo en un rincón de su habitación. Su llanto se ha calmado lo suficiente como para pensar en como ha llegado hasta aquí y como ha sucedido todo, siente su mundo desvanecerse, derrumbarse sobre él. En un minuto su mundo había cambiado por completo.

Las palabras, la forma en que rompía los dibujos pasando por su mente. Se siente impotente, por lo que no puede hacer nada. La motivación para vivir le había dejado días antes y su mundo se derrumba desde ese momento.

Él quiere esconderse pero no puede, los escondites están destapados, quiere quitar la sensación de dolor que lleva sintiendo días atrás pero no puede escapar, no de este dolor. Era demasiado para él.

No come, ni duerme desde ese día, él piensa que no tiene la necesidad de hacerlo, sin ella, no tiene necesidad de hacer nada y nada parece importarle, vuelve a sonar la puerta y la vuelve a ignorar una vez mas.

No quiere tener visitas ya sean sus amigos o familiares, solo quiere estar con ella, y es demasiado tarde para enmendar el error. Al otro lado de la puerta, una madre desconsolada sin saber que hacer por su hijo, un hermano pequeño confundido, un padre preocupado y una hermana… que tiene sed de vengarse por crear tal dolor a su hermano.

Punto de vista de Adam

¿Quien me iba a decirme a mí que estoy con Macy en el campo de béisbol? Definitivamente no lo he visto venir. "¿Empezamos?" me pregunta mientras coloco las pelotas en el sitio. Yo asiento con la cabeza y la pongo en marcha "Aquí va" ella me sonríe cuando digo la palabras.

La miro y se ve increíble con un bate, lista para un disparo lleno de determinación "Esto es por todas las veces que soy cobarde" batea casi perfectamente lanzando la bola lo mas lejos que puede, después de ese disparo podría apuntarse al equipo perfectamente. Ella me mira y me sonríe "tu turno, Adam"

"Hmm, esta bien" digo cogiendo el bate, me coloco en la posición y la bola sale disparada. "Mace batea tu, tengo que ir hacer una cosa, en seguida vuelvo" ella asiente cogiendo el bate fuerte y colocándose en la posición.

Me dirijo a una de las ventanas de la tienda "Una botella de agua Paul" él me da el agua y me dirijo donde esta Macy, la observo sin que se de cuenta. "Esta es por ser débil" batea, sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse "Esto es por no se suficiente" Batea, esta vez comienzo a caminar hacia ella.

Creo que ya ha tenido bastante, tal como me acerco me percato de que esta llorando y corro hacia ella "Esto es…" cojo el bate y lo tiro al suelo y la abrazo. "Mace, ¡ya vale!" digo acariciando su pelo ella se estrecha a mi. "¿De verdad piensas todas esas cosas?" ella asiente con la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas mojan mi camiseta.

Le dejo llorar lo que necesite sin presionarla, lo ha pasado muy mal y lo esta pasando mal en este momento, al rato los sollozos son menos. "Macy, nada de lo que has dicho es cierto" tomo una respiración profunda y la miro "Tu no eres débil… tu eres probablemente la chica mas fuerte que he conocido, una de las mas hermosas y estoy bastante seguro de que Nick lamentara el dejar pasar una chica como tu"

Ella sonríe, me sorprende, hace unos días que no lo hace, y me da un abrazo "Gracias, me alegro de teneros a todos vosotros como amigos"

Punto de vista de Tiffany

Anoche antes de dormir se me ocurrió una idea. Recorro el pasillo hasta encontrar a mis amigas "Chicas tengo una idea alucinante. Solo necesitamos sangre de animal y un cubo" todas me miraron como si estuviera loca. "Vamos os lo explicare" digo girándome y dirigiéndome hacia la cafetería. Me siento en la mesa de siempre y comienzo a comer y a contar mi plan

Punto de visita de Emily

Recorro el pasillo hasta que escucho "Chicas tengo una idea alucinante" me escondo en una de las aulas lo mas rápido posible. Me asomo por la ventana para descubrir quienes son. Asomo el rostro por el pequeño vidrio y veo a las animadoras alejarse por el pasillo. Paso por delante del estúpido equipo de fútbol y niego solo de pensar en que…

Punto de vista del Autor

Las animadoras desfilaron por el pasillo hasta desaparecer por la puerta de entrada del colegio. Ashley gira hacia la derecha para dirigirse a la carnicería y las demás la siguen mientras comentan que iban a comprar para realizar el plan.

Punto de vista de Tiffany

Entramos en la carnicería y nos dedicamos a contemplar lo que hay en los mostradores mientras las carniceras despachaban a los clientes que hay en el local. Me dirijo a las chicas para comentar lo que he pensado comprar. "Chicas, vamos a comprar unos trozos de cerdo, sangre y luego iremos a la tienda comprar un cubo"

Punto de vista de Gilari

Al oír la palabra sangre noto como se me revuelve algo en el estomago. "Tiffany, ¿Estás segura que quieres comprar sangre?" Ella asiente con la cabeza la veo coger dos bolsas llenas de cosas que estaban encima del mostrador y a la carnicera que le devolvía el cambio y el ticket.

Salimos de allí y nos dirigimos a la tienda, Tiffany le dice a Lauren que coja el cubo más grande que encuentre. Cuando lo conseguimos nos dirigimos al mostrador, Tiffany lo paga y nos dirigimos de nuevo al colegio para preparar el plan.


	30. Chapter 30

Punto de vista de Lauren

Cuando llegamos al colegio nos dirigimos al aula de biología. Es la hora del almuerzo así que no tiene porque haber nadie en la clase. Saco de mi bolso unas llaves que le había cogido prestadas a mi madre y abro la clase.

Antes de entrar miramos hacia los dos lados del pasillo para observar que no nos vea nadie y al comprobar que era así nos introdujimos en el aula.

Tiffany deja las bolsas encima de una mesa y Ashley deja el cubo al lado de las bolsas. Gilari se acerca a una de las estanterías a buscar unos guantes ya que no quiere tocar la sangre con las manos y decide coger para todas.

Punto de vista de Tiffany

Gilari me acerca unos guantes, paso de ella. Saco la bolsa de la sangre y la introduzco con cuidado en el cubo con la ayuda de Lauren mientras Ashley sacaba la carne de la otra bolsa.

Punto de vista de Kinberly

Miro lo que hacen durante unos segundos como remueven con las manos la mezcla del cubo cuando Gilari pregunta por la cámara de vídeo. "La tengo yo" digo rebuscando en la bolsa. Meto la mano en la bolsa y saco una pequeña cámara de vídeo que me regalaron hace unos años mis padres. La dejo encima de una de las estanterías y la conecto.

Punto de vista d Gilari

"¿Y como haremos que venga hasta aquí?" Pregunto interesada sin quitar la vista del cubo con cara de asco porque la sangre. Tiffany me mira y me responde "Escribe una nota de parte de alguno de sus amigos y déjala en su taquilla, así seguro que vendrá".

Asiento con la cabeza tras sus palabras, me siento en uno de los pupitres, saco una hoja y un bolígrafo y empiezo a escribir. *Acude a la aula de biología lo antes posible, tengo que hablar contigo. Emily*. Doblo la hoja, la guardo en mi bolso y salgo de la clase con cuidado como hago habitualmente para evitar sospechas.

Me acerco a la zona de las taquillas, busco la nota en mi bolso, la coloco en una de las taquillas y me escondo detrás de uno de los pilones a esperar a que aparezca para poder darle la señal a Tiffany.

Punto de vista de Macy

Me acerco a la taquilla a por el libro de matemáticas y encuentro una nota. La leo y me dirijo al aula de biología ya que Emily quiere hablar conmigo.

Punto de vista de Gilari

Observo como se aleja por el pasillo y sin dudarlo un segundo saco mi móvil del bolso y le envió un _whatsapp_ a Tiffany diciéndole que se dirigía hacia allí. Me dirijo hacia la cafetería, mis amigas ya están allí.

Punto de vista de Macy

Mi mano se desliza por la manivela de la puerta tirando de ella, todo parecía ir bien hasta PUM! Un cubo de alguna sustancia pegajosa cae sobre mí. Me quedo parada en estado de shock, mi corazón ha dejado de palpitar, mis pulmones rechazan el aire que inhalaba por la nariz.

Dejo escapar un pequeño grito. Pienso en ir al aseo pero recuerdo que hoy no he cogido nada con lo que cortarme y chille en la frustración. Corro por todo el colegio hasta alcanzar la cocina, allí encuentro a la cocinera que me mira asustada por mi situación.

Abro todos los cajones de la cocina con desespero hasta encontrar un cuchillo y salgo corriendo de allí. Corro más rápido hasta llegar al aseo y entro, antes de comprobar si estaba sola la hoja afilada del cuchillo ya estaba posado en mi brazo.

Un agudo dolor recorre todo mi cuerpo, se puede ver mi sangre a través del corte y se distingue de sangre del pobre animal que han sacrificado solo para hacerme una burla. La sangre brota de las nuevas cicatrices, el cuchillo se me cae al suelo.

Punto de vista de David

Estoy en el aula de música preocupado porque aún no ha llegado Macy, después de que se enterara de la apuesta del estúpido equipo de fútbol no esta…

De repente la cocinera abre la puerta parece desesperada "Has visto a una chica con un cuchillo" niego con la cabeza pero me presto voluntario para encontrar a esa chica.

Lleva un cuchillo no iba a ser tan difícil. Recorro todo el pasillo hasta llegar el baño del segundo piso y abro la puerta.

Punto de vista de Macy

Mi mano empieza a sangrar por todas partes dejando un charco de ella en el suelo, puedo sentir los latidos del corazón y un ligero mareo, pero no me importaba, sólo quiero ese cuchillo y meterlo una vez más sobre mi suave piel.

Antes de que pueda llegar a el, siento unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí hacia atrás. Me defiendo gritando que me deje ir y golpeando el pecho, pero sigue manteniendo me con fuerza. En este punto yo estoy berreando a moco tendido. Dejo de luchar.

Nos caemos al suelo, la espalda de David contra la pared y yo sentada entre sus rodillas. Ha cogido una toalla para envolver mi mano y detener el sangrado. Me abraza en un abrazo apretado, me acaricia el pelo y me besa en la frente como suele hacer, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

Empezamos a llorar juntos mientras nos abrazamos es el sentimiento más íntimo que he tenido en mi vida, una parte de mi se alegra de que él estuviera aquí, la otra solo quería que no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Estaba en los brazos de David cuando comencé a marearme y todo se volvió negro.

Punto de vista Kely

Tengo que hacer los deberes de matemáticas, entro en una de las clases, miro alucinando al ver un cubo, sangre de cerdo y trozos del animal por el suelo. Levanto la mirada y encuentro una cámara de vídeo, subo en una silla y estiro el brazo para cogerla. Comienzo a mirar los vídeos ya grabados. Mi boca cae al suelo al contemplar uno de los vídeos. Cierro la cámara y la guardo a la mochila.

Punto de vista de David

Presiono la venda con la mano derecha impidiendo que salga más sangre, miro hacia Macy que parece estar dormida "Macy" sacudo su cuerpo sin dejar de presionar en la herida recién abierta, saco corriendo el teléfono de mi bolsillo y llamo a urgencias, trato de poner a Macy en mis brazos y cogerla, salgo corriendo por las escaleras.

Al instante llega la ambulancia y la dejo en la camilla, pido ir con ella pero la enfermera me lo impide y me informa del mal estado de su cuerpo, veo como la ambulancia la lleva al hospital, me caigo de rodillas y golpeo el suelo mientras un mar de lágrimas inunda mi cara.

Miro hacia mi ropa y veo como la sangre de Macy se aferra a la ropa, rápidamente me dirijo hacia la cafetería donde esta todo el mundo, me dirijo a mis amigos sin perder el tiempo y en voz baja "Tenemos que ir al hospital, rápido os lo explicare por el camino"

Cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro con Nick y sus amigos, sin previo aviso me dirijo hacia él y lo golpeo lo mas fuerte que puedo, "Alejaros de Macy" antes de levantar el brazo para darle otro golpe.

Punto de vista de Alyson

"¿Pero, que?" decimos Emily, Chelsea y yo a la vez cuando vemos el golpe que ha recibido Nick, David tenia sangre en su ropa y se le escapa alguna que otra lágrima por su rostro, "¿Que haces?" preguntas Adam cogiendo le del brazo para evitar el golpe.

"Tenemos que irnos" dice David dirigiéndose a la puerta, para en seco cuando ve a las animadoras le impiden el paso. Mira hacia todo el mundo que esta alucinado por el espectáculo, ¿desde cuando David es así?, a él no le gusta este tipo de escenas.

"¿Que le has hecho a mi hermanito? Perdedor" dice Tiffany segura de si misma, él lleva su mano a su cara quitando una de tantas lágrimas que hay en su rostro, "Y como si no fuera poco ser un perdedor eres un llorica" dice otra de las animadoras riéndose de nosotros.

"Apártate si no quieres acabar mal" advierte él, el equipo de futbolistas no duda en ponerse enfrente de a él, parece que va empezar una guerra. David pide que se aparten pero es caso omiso. Chelsea tira de él, para captar su atención y le ruega que no haga nada, las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Chelsea, Emily y yo cuando "Macy esta en el hospital"

Punto de vista de Nick

Llevo mi mano donde me ha golpeado, acariciando la zona para disminuir el dolor pero no lo hace, cuando consigo saber lo que esta ocurriendo. "Macy esta en el hospital"

Me congelo cuando pronuncia las palabras. Macy en el hospital esas palabras se repiten en mi cabeza "No puede ser cierto" es lo único que sale de mi boca, una parte de mi no quiere creerlo. Su respuesta es sincera "¿A no? ¿Porque no le preguntas a tus amigas? que nunca la han dejado en paz, ¿crees que soy tan necio de llevar su sangre en mi ropa? ¿De inventarme algo así? ella es mi mejor amiga y la quiero" dice abriéndose camino y tirando de sus amigos.

No puedo moverme, no puedo respirar, nada de lo que pido a mi cuerpo funciona, cuando por fin mi cuerpo consigue moverse es demasiado tarde, salgo corriendo lo más rápido posible oigo los pasos de mis amigos detrás de mi "¿Por donde se han ido?" pregunta Kevin preocupado.

Punto de vista de Kinberly

¿Que ababa de pasar? Veo como Nick sale corriendo por la puerta de la cafetería con el resto de la banda tras él. Miro alrededor de la sala, la gente nos mira asombrada por el espectáculo que acaban de presenciar.

Mis ojos se abren y salgo corriendo por el pasillo. Abro la puerta lo más rápido posible y niego con la cabeza al no encontrar lo que busco. NO ESTA. NO esta la cámara.

Punto de vista de Chelsea

Han pasado varias horas y aún no puedo creer que estemos en la sala de espera del hospital, esto es tan frustrante desde que hemos llegado aquí no hemos dejado de ver como las enfermeras y los médicos entran y salen y no dicen nada.

Ya harta de esperar me acerco a una de las enfermeras y pregunto por el estado de Macy, nos comunica que están teniendo problemas por la perdida de tanta sangre, trato de no llorar pero me derrumbo al pensar que casi esta en el borde de la muerte.

Mi teléfono comienza a sonar, contesto con angustia al ver quien es, "¿Donde estas?" dice el chico que tengo al otro lado del teléfono, "Si son ellos no les digas donde esta Macy, no les importa" dice David con agresividad en su voz.

"¿Por favor? Solo dímelo" pide Cody desde el teléfono justo cuando iba a contestarle salen ruidos extravagantes de la habitación de Macy.


	31. Chapter 31

Punto de vista de Alyson

"Si son ellos no les digas donde esta Macy, no les importa" dice David con agresividad en su voz, una lágrima mas cae por mi mejilla al pensar en lo ocurrido con Macy. Adam tira de mí en un abrazo apretado y me limpia la mejilla aunque es caso omiso, siguen cayendo sin descanso.

Las puertas de la habitación donde se encuentra Macy, se abren y veo salir a la gente que la llevan a otra parte "¿Donde se la llevan?" pregunta Adam desconcertado, una de las enfermeras, la Sra. James nos comunica "Su estado ha empeorado, la llevamos a la UVI, chicos no os quiero mentir quizás no sobreviva"

Punto de vista de David

Golpeo el puño contra la pared cuando oigo las palabras de la enfermera, solo el pensamiento de que Macy puede morir me llena de ira, mas cuando se que es por culta de esas zorras.

Las lágrimas caen sin descanso por mi rostro, cojo el teléfono y marco una vez más el teléfono de su tía una vez mas me salta al contestador, informando del estado de Macy.

Punto de vista de Cody

"¿Por favor?" le ruego a Chelsea, de repente un ruido fuerte llega del otro lado del teléfono, oigo pasos a lo lejos, miro a mis amigos que están esperado desesperadamente por saber que ocurre "Chel's" digo una i otra vez.

Un golpe escalofriante llega del otro lado del teléfono "David para, se pondrá bien Macy es fuerte" dice uno de ellos, mis ojos se abren por completo al oír "Como voy a estar bien, la llevan a la UVI, no has escuchado al medico, puede que no sobreviva"

Decido colgar el teléfono y vuelvo a marcar pero no hay respuesta. "Chicos…." Mi voz se entrecorta al pensar en lo que había escuchado.

Punto de vista de Nick

Cuando por fin empieza hablar Cody su voz se entrecorta "Dilo ya" dice Max. Llevo mi mano a mi rostro para limpiarme las lágrimas que me habían caído sin darme cuenta.

"Ella… quizás no sobreviva" dice mientras mira hacia el suelo, se me corto el aire al oír esas palabras. De repente todos me miraban, me tambaleo, antes de que tocara el suelo Kevin me coge en un abrazo.

Él es único que realmente sabe lo que me importa Macy, me abrazo tan fuerte como yo lo abrazo a él y me susurra "Ella es mas fuerte de lo que pensamos, sobrevivirá" quería pensar en ello, pero…

Punto de vista de Awa

Llego a casa un poco tarde por culpa del trabajo, grito pensando que Macy esta en casa pero no obtengo respuesta, eso es raro, me dirijo al contestador automático y lego 10 mensajes comienzo a escucharlos hasta que…

Macy esta en el hospital `San Lucas` cojo mi bolso y las llaves del coche y salgo lo mas rápido posible hacia al hospital. Aparco lo más rápido posible. Me acerco a la señora que esta en el mostrador. "¿Macy Anderson? Soy su tía" la asistenta me hace algunas preguntas mientras me dirige donde se encuentra.

"La chica esta en urgencias" asiento con la cabeza asomo la cabeza por el cristal, donde esta frágil y llena de tubos conectados a maquinas, el medico pasa la cortina para no dejar verla, las lágrimas inundan mi cara.

"No la podrá verla hasta que salga de la sala" dice la enfermera me ofrece un pañuelo que le agradezco y me dirijo al único sitio donde me dejan estar en la sala de espera y allí me encuentro con los amigo de mi niña. Dejo un mensaje en el contestador de mi marido sabiendo que esta trabajando con su socio.

Punto de vista del Autor

Nick llega a casa y se sienta frente al piano, en silencio pone los dedos sobre las teclas blancas, entrecierra los ojos cuando una melodía melancólica comenzó a sonar.

Él respiro hondo ates de empezar a cantar las palabras _"Solo queda mi lamento, y decirte quiero de verdad"_ él respira hondo cuando llega la siguiente línea "_Solo queda que aun te siento y que siempre te voy a recordar_" silenciosas lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras continua la canción.

"_Me muero si no estas, y ya no estas_" nada mas que Macy esta en su mente. Mira hacia arriba mientras sigue la melodía sonando, imaginando su rostro con una sonrisa, pero solo encuentra la pequeña flor que su madre puso en el florero.

Suspira y vuelve su atención a las teclas del piano _"Perdón si no te supe amar" _canta en un susurro. Él niega con la cabeza, puede oír pasos que se acercan hacia él. No les da importancia y mantiene su mirada pegada al suelo. Se siente… impotente, sabia que esto no era sano ya llevaba una temporada sin comer ni dormir bien pero Macy era como el aire, que necesitaba respirar.

Los pasos se paran, puede oír a la persona tomar una respiración profunda y sabe que no va a dejarlo en paz por un corto plazo, por lo que se arriesga a levantar la vista con su rostro lleno de lágrimas "Nick, no puedes seguir con esto" suspirando Lisa coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Nick en un acto de comodidad.

Nick lo sacude y deja escapar un profundo suspiro. El niega con la cabeza mientras habla "Me siento impotente mama" su madre asiente con la cabeza, tratando de entender a su hijo "Ya lo se, pero no puedes seguir así necesitas comer" detrás de Lisa aparece su marido con un plato con atún "Debes comer algo hijo" Nick niega con la cabeza y empuja el plato, Zac suspira al ver que esto no va a ser fácil.

Punto de vista de Adam

Otro café pasa por mis manos, llevamos aquí horas incontables, las chicas llevan durmiendo en el sofá durante un rato, Awa no para de lamentarse y hablar por teléfono con su marido y los médicos para darle las nuevas, y David no para de menear el pie derecho.

Los médicos no paran de pasar por delante y ya no se las bolsas de sangre que han pasado por delante de nuestras narices. "¿Sra. Rowan?" pregunta un medico, Awa se levanto y cuelga el teléfono prestando atención al igual que todos los que estábamos en la sala.

"Soy el Sr. Potter, el medico de Macy" el levanta la mamo para el apretón de manos mientras que Awa asiente con la cabeza "¿Como se encuentra?" el medico miro hacia nosotros y luego a Awa otra vez "A perdido suficiente sangre, hemos intentado hacer transfusiones pero su cuerpo la rechaza. Estamos tratando…"

Se detiene en seco cuando el busca, comenzó a sonar y se va corriendo directamente a la sala donde Macy se encontraba. Una de las enfermeras trata de consolar a Awa cuando comienza a llorar, David da una patada en el aire sin sentido, me acerco a él y le di un abrazo "Ella es fuerte ¿vale? ¡Saldrá! Se que lo ara"

Punto de vista del Sr. Potter

Corro hasta Macy, entro en la sala y veo como las enfermeras cogen a Macy para sujetarla, esta teniendo una convulsión. Me dirijo al armario y abro el segundo cajón cogiendo una aguja y clavándola directamente a la vena de Macy. Ella se relaja mientras las medicinas hacen efecto. Esto no es bueno. Si no se despierta pronto no abra retorno, la habremos perdido.

Punto de vista del Autor

Han pasado dos días y Nick aun no sabe nada del paradero de Macy. Lisa observa el color oscuro de los ojos de Nick "Por lo menos trata de dormir un poco" Nick se pone de pie con un suspiro "Mira entiendo que tratéis de ayudar, pero no puedo hacer nada cuando ella no esta… conmigo" Nick se marcha en silencio hacia su habitación y susurra "La amo tanto"

Zac se acerco a su hijo y pone su brazo alrededor de Nick. "Tranquilo lo podrás arreglar" dice el padre a su hijo mientras frotaba su espalda. Nick mira al suelo en sus zapatos "No es como todas las otras veces, papa, esta chica me gusta mas de lo que pensaba" susurra con los ojos clavados a sus zapatos, lleva su mano a la cara para quitar una de tantas lágrimas que caen.

Su padre abraza al niño y le deja llorar durante un ligero rato "La amas de verdad ¿no?" Su padre susurra, mirando a su hijo, Nick asiente con la cabeza, mira hacia a su madre que esta en el marco de la puerta "Mas que nada, estoy atrapado a ella"

Nick mira a sus padres como entrelazan las manos y una sonrisa surge en su cara, una sonrisa triste, pero sonrisa. Cierra los ojos por un segundo y trata de detener las lágrimas. "Se que vosotros solo queréis lo mejor para mi, pero no es tan fácil. Ella es el aire que respiro, el agua que bebo… gracias por tratar de animarme de todos modos" él salio de la habitación hacia el jardín.

Sus padres están viendo como se alejaba, Lisa hace un intento de ir tras él pero su marido lo impide "No" susurra Zac. "¿Porque no?" su esposa pregunta, mirando a su hijo por la ventana con una mirada distante y triste, Zac suspira profundamente.

"Yo quiero ayudarle en todo, pero… no hay nada mas que hacer. Solo podemos esperar" Lisa asiente con la cabeza cuando se asoma por la ventana para ver a su hijo. Zac aprieta la mano de su mujer y salen de la habitación de Nick.

Punto de vista de Zac

Me levanto de la cama, me dirijo a la cocina. Empiezo a preparar el nuevo día de trabajo mientras se fríen algunos trozos de beicon y unos huevos, preparo el desayuno de mis hijos y lo dejo en la mesa de la cocina. Voy puerta por puerta despertando a cada uno de ellos. A los 10 minutos Tiffany y Ron están en la mesa "Sabéis donde..."

"Aquí" dice Nick sentándose en la silla. El teléfono comienza a sonar sin fin y lo cojo lo mas rápido que puedo "¿Si? ¿Que pasa Chad?" pregunto a mi socio de golf.

"Entonces no podemos ir al campo" asiento mientras me da la noticia "Lo comprendo pasare un día en familia, gracias por avisar Chad. Ah espero que se mejore" cuelgo el teléfono y lo pongo en mi bolsillo. Cuando vuelvo a mirar a la mesa todos me están mirando. "¿Quien era? Zac" pregunta mi mujer al entrar en la cocina y le entrego un plato preparado.

Punto de vista de Nick

Sigo jugando con el tenedor y moviendo la comida mientras veo a papa hablar con un de su compañero, mama entra y nos da un beso a todos en la frente esperando una sonrisa en respuesta de su acto, cosa que nunca llega a suceder en mi rostro. "Chad Roward"

¿Espera he oído bien? ¿Donde he escuchado ese apellido? "Así que no puedes ir a jugar al golf ¿porque tiene a su hija en el hospital?" mama pregunta aterrorizada por la idea del hospital "No es su hija exactamente, es su sobrina" espera no es su hija su sobrina, ¿Roward?

Son demasiadas cosas relacionadas con la familia de Macy. Papa va a decir algo cuando alzo la voz "¿Macy?" toda la mesa se queda en silencio y me mira "Si es Macy, ella esta en el hospital" papa dice mientras come uno de sus huevos.

"¿Macy Anderson? ¿La que casi se suicida en el colegio?" pregunta Tiffany con una sonrisa hipócrita. "¿Que?" mama nos mira. "Si Tiffany la chica que esta en el hospital por TÚ culpa, la chica que si no sale viva de ahí…" digo poniéndome en pie y saliendo de la cocina.


	32. Chapter 32

Punto de vista de David

Hemos pasado aquí dos noches y nadie dice nada ni médicos, ni enfermeras, ni asistentes… todo lo que vemos son estas cuatro paredes. Dios cuando salga de aquí me dirigiré a esas zorras y les daré su merecido. Y al parecer no tenia suficiente que tenia que aparecer ellos.

Punto de vista de Cody

He hablado con Chelsea y la he convencido para que me traiga al hospital donde se encuentra Macy. Cojo mi teléfono y envió un mensaje a todo el equipo y en especial a Nick. Mis amigos llegan en cuestión de minutos y también llegan algunas de las animadoras, esto no ha sido buena idea.

Chelsea y yo hemos quedado en la puerta del hospital, la veo salir por puerta del hospital. Chelsea me mira cabreada "¿Como has podido traerlas?" una de las animadoras se acerca a nosotros con un oso de peluche marrón. "¿Crees que va a sobrevivir con tu estúpido peluche? (se gira directamente a mi) y tú. No puedo creer que confió en ti. Macy esta aquí por vuestra culpa" dice con rabia señalando a todo el equipo y sale corriendo, salgo corriendo detrás de ella.

La cojo y le abrazo tan fuerte hasta que deja de resistirse "Lo siento" digo dándole un beso en la frente y dejando que llore en mi hombro, al rato, ella coge mi mano y tira de mi por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala de espera, hecho un vistazo.

Punto de vista Sr. Potter

Me acerco a la Sra. Roward "Macy ha mejorado en las ultimas horas, ya no rechaza la sangre y al parecer su cuerpo se mantiene estable. Estas horas son cruciales para su vida y puede que cuando se despierte no reconozca a nadie pero con el tiempo lo ara"

La Sra. Roward me agradece la asistencia y me pide si puede entrar a verla. Asiento con la cabeza y la llevo a la habitación donde se encuentra Macy. Abro la puerta poco a poco y miro que este todo en el sitio y las maquinas en estado normal.

Punto de vista de Awa

Miro a mi sobrina postrada en la cama y atrapada entre vías, vendajes y maquinas. Un millón de lágrimas caen por mi rostro, me acerco a Macy y le acaricio la cabeza y la mano, su mano es tan suave como siempre.

El Sr. Potter se acerca a mí y me acaricia la espalda, me apoyo a su hombro mientras las lágrimas fluyen por mi rostro. Minutos mas tarde el medico me empuja hacia la salida y entran algunas enfermeras para revisar a Macy

Punto de vista de Kely

He hablado con mi padre sobre el vídeo que encontré días atrás en el colegio pero aun no se lo he enseñado. He pensado muchas veces en entregarlo a la policía… papa interrumpe mis pensamientos cuando llama a la puerta "Que vídeo me querías enseñar princesa" se acerca a mi me da un beso a la ligera en la cabeza.

"Papa se trata de Macy, lo encontré hace unos días… pero no se si debo" papa estaba al tanto de la situación de Mace, su tía y papa son amigos de la universidad, es por eso que me da miedo enseñarle el vídeo. Macy para papa es como una… Papa tira de una silla situada al lado de la mía y se sienta a mi lado me da una de sus mejores sonrisas "Se pondrá bien, y encontraremos quien hizo eso, no te preocupes Kely"

"Ese es el tema papa, se quien…" papa me mira con asombro, señalo la pantalla del ordenador aún apagada. Papa estira el brazo y la enciendo y pongo en marcha el vídeo.

Punto de vista de David

Awa sale de la habitación donde se encuentra Macy "¿Podemos entrar a visitarla ya?" pregunto con la esperanza de que me dejen pasar. El medico nos mira y nos afirma aunque nos aconseja que no hagamos. Pongo mis manos como si estuviera rezando y rugo que me dejen entrar a verla solo necesito un momento, un segundo.

Finalmente nos dejan entrar a Chelsea, Emily, Adam, Alyson y a mí. Ver a Macy con vendas en sus brazos y conectadas a un sin fin de maquinas me destroza, caigo de rodillas con los brazos cruzados en el suelo, llorando. Mis amigo se unen a mi, estamos en un circulo todos de rodillas y llorando.

Punto de vista del Sr. Palker

Mi sangre hierve mientras veo el vídeo. "Tranquila princesa, me ocupare de todo" digo levantándome de la silla "Espera, papa toma" ella me da un CD con una copia del vídeo y la cámara.

En ese mismo instante llamo a criminalística comunicando las nuevas pruebas, y con ello cerrando el caso. Cojo el coche y conduzco hacia comisaría, cuando llego me dirijo hacia mi despacho y cojo una de las bolsas de plástico, como prueba prioritaria. Se lo comunicare a Awa cuando lo antes posible.

Punto de vista de Sr. Potter

Saco a los chicos de la habitación de Macy y les recomiendo que vayan a sus casas a ducharse y tratar de descansar. Veo a los chicos y Awa alejarse lentamente mientras me dirijo a mi despacho. Saco la radiografía una vez más y la pongo en los infrarrojos. Comienzo a estudiar las posibilidades que hay de que… Macy no se acuerde de nada.

Punto de vista de Nick

No puedo dormir una noche más, voy al baño, enciendo la ducha una nube de vapor inunda el baño y me meto en ella. Dejo que el agua chorreé desde mi pelo pasando por mi espalda hasta llegar al desagüe donde desaparece.

Después de unos minutos mas, salgo de la ducha mi me pongo una sudadera roja, unos pantalones y unas zapatillas deportivas, me deslizo por las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido. Cojo las llaves de casa y salgo de allí.

Mientras que camino por la calle empiezo a pensar sobre todo, no para de reproducirse los momentos donde Macy y yo estábamos solos, en la casa del árbol, en mi dormitorio, en el parque, en la heladería...

Tiro de la puerta del hospital, recorro cada uno de los pasillos hasta encontrarme con una de las enfermeras "Hola se que no es hora de las visitas pero puedo ver a Macy por favor. Solo serán unos minutos" la enfermera empieza hablar "¿Por favor?" digo poniendo las manos como si rezara y le hago un puchero "Esta bien pero solo cinco minutos ni uno mas"

"Gracias" le doy un abrazo rápido. Nos dirigimos a la habitación de Macy.

Punto de vista del Autor

Esa noche estaban todos en casa el doctor Potter no les había dejado quedarse en el hospital. La enfermera acompaña a Nick donde Macy esta inconsciente, era la primera vez que la veía en días, abre la puerta lentamente y cierra los ojos para no ver a Macy hasta que estuviera a solas.

Nick abre los ojos lentamente. Macy esta conectada a un sin fin de maquinas y vías respiratorias con varios vendajes aquí y allí. La boca del estomago de Nick se cierra por completo apretando por dentro, ¿era su Macy la que estaba acostada en la cama del hospital?

¿Que ha hecho para merece esto? Nick se acerca al lado de la cama, se agacha un poco colocando un beso en la mano fría de Macy, el recuerda a ver leído en algún libro que la persona inconsciente podía oír lo que decías. Nick respira profundamente mientras una lágrima se cae, su voz le tiembla en un principio.

"Macy, no se si puedes oírme, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de todo, que no debí apostar con mis amigos, me tendría que haber acercado a ti porque eres la persona mas dulce del mundo" sonrió recordando el primer momento que tubo en la casa del árbol.

Nick se detiene unos segundos para mirar a Macy, se ve tan vulnerable y pálida. "Me siento tan vivo cuando estoy contigo Mace, eres increíble y perfecta. Eres todo mi mundo" de repente la enfermera entro en la sala "Lo siento, pero tengo que revisar a Macy"

Nick asiente con la cabeza y se inclina un poco dando a Macy un pequeño beso en la frente "Te amo" susurra, se dirige hacia la salida, se queda en silencio todo el camino a casa. Cuando Nick llega a casa se dirige a su habitación y finalmente derrama las lágrimas que ha mantenido en el hospital. Nick no era nada sin su Macy

Punto de vista de Macy

Me despierto en una habitación blanca, con una luz que apenas es brillante. Miro a mí alrededor pero no sé donde estoy. Se oyen voces a través de la puerta blanca, me doy cuenta de que hablan de mí. No puedo recordar cómo he llegado aquí o por qué estoy aquí, pero tiene que ser algo malo porque hay cables y un monitor que conectado.

Oyes el crujido de la puerta abierta, revelando a una mujer con una bata blanca "Hola Srta. Anderson, soy Jessica James tú enfermera" asiento con la cabeza mientras ella termina de hablar, comienza a revisar todas las maquinas y las vías.

Abres la boca y tratas de hablar pero no sale ninguna palabra "Bueno, todo parece estar bien, llamare al médico" dice dirigiéndose a la puerta, la ves salir y los ojos se cierran lenta y pesadamente.

Punto de vista del Sr. Potter

Estoy durmiendo profundamente en mi cama junto a mi mujer hasta que sueña el teléfono, enciendo la pequeña luz de la habitación y cojo el teléfono "¿Si?" digo soñoliento "Enseguida voy" mi mujer me mira "¿Te tienes que ir?"

"Si Macy se ha despertado" digo mientras me pongo los pantalones lo mas rápido que puedo, me acerco a mi mujer una vez estoy vestido y le doy un beso en la frente "Te llamo luego" salgo de mi casa y me dirijo al hospital tan rápido como puedo.

Punto de vista de Macy

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunta un señor con bata blanca que no me suena de nada. "Si gracias" al principio dudo si debo preguntar quien es "Oiga, ¿usted quien es y donde estoy?" el señor me da una sonrisa triste, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

"Tú eres Macy Anderson estas en un hospital y soy tu medico Sr. Potter o me puedes llamas Matt" dice mirando ha un portapapeles "Gracias" asiento un poco con la cabeza, bueno todo lo que puedo realmente.

"Deberías descansar" se acerca a mí y acomoda las almohadas. "Gracias" digo mientras cierro los ojos lentamente cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Punto de vista de Awa

A la mañana siguiente recibo una llamada de la enfermera de Macy "¿En serio? Voy enseguida" digo antes de colgar el teléfono, marco el teléfono de mi marido tan rápido como puedo para informarle que Macy ya esta despierta y lo necesito allí conmigo.

Cojo el coche y cuando llego al aparcamiento del hospital aparco y corro por los pasillo hasta llegar donde esta el Dr. Potter me abraza y me felicita por el milagro cumplido, me recuerda que Macy no se acuerda de nada en este momento pero me da permiso para entrar en su habitación.

Antes de hacerlo llamo a uno de sus amigos. Abro la puerta, lentamente entro y veo a Macy con los ojos entre abiertos flotando con una de sus manos delicadas, ella me mira con asombro "¿Hola?" pregunta desorientada.

"Hey" digo esperando a que se acuerde de mi. Ella me mira confundida y arruga un poco la nariz como siempre hace "Eh, te importaría decirme quien eres ¿por favor?" ella pide con mucha educación. Miro hacia mi sobrina sin saber que decir, una lágrima se me escapa del fondo de mi ojo. "Tú tía Awa" digo lo mas claro posible dándole una sonrisa.


	33. Chapter 33

Punto de vista de David

Han pasado unos días desde mi primera visita. Abro la puerta lentamente para encontrarme a todos mis amigos Macy sonríe cuando me ve, hace un gesto para que me acerque, me abraza fuertemente.

La puerta se vuelve abrir dando paso a un equipo de fútbol y algunas de las animadoras. "Hola" dice Macy felizmente, esta es la primera vez que ellos vienen a ver a Macy desde que se despertó "Hola Macy, me alegro de verte" dice Kevin contento, veo como Emily niega con la cabeza hacia él y casi murmura inaudible `mentira`.

Macy estira el brazo y saca una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo de del cajón del mueble del lado "Macy no hace falta la libreta, esta gente no son tus amigos" digo mirando la sala en general y a Nick en particular. Macy me mira preocupada haciendo un gesto con la mano me susurra algo al oído mientras entra en la sala la Sra. James con una sonrisa "¿Como estas Macy? Hoy parece que tengas mas visitas"

Punto de vista de Macy

"¿Como estas Macy? Hoy parece que tengas mas visitas" dice la Sra. Jessica asiento con la cabeza "Estos son David, Emily, Adam, Chelsea y Alyson" digo señalando cada uno de ellos cuando pronuncio su nombre. Miro al resto de la gente de la sala pero no me suenan de nada "Una pregunta, ¿quienes sois?" miro a mi pequeño cuaderno donde tengo apuntado todo los nombres de la gente a la que `he conocido`.

Las personas me miraran extrañados por mi pregunta "Macy, no necesitas nada de ellos, créeme" dice uno de mis amigos. La enfermera interrumpe nuestra pequeña conversación. Levanta las sabanas de mi cama y un poco la manga del pijama y quita lentamente pero segura algunas vendas.

Revisa todas mis heridas dando el visto bueno al progreso y coloca unas vendas nuevas evitantado que la gente vea como es la herida tanto de larga como de profunda. Miro hacia la gente de la sala que esta apartando la vista de mi cuerpo.

Veo a la enfermera coger una carpeta del fondo de la cama y marca otro formulario, este es el tercero en dos días que han rellenado. Ella me sonríe, le pido encender la televisión para ver mi programa favorito.

Punto de vista de Kevin

Después de que la enfermera sale de la sala, veo como Macy intenta hacer espacio en la cama para ver su programa favorito con sus amigos los cuales intentan subirse todos a su cama esperado a que empiece el programa… Bob Esponja.

Miro hacia la sala que se sorprende tanto como yo cuando Macy hace preguntas sobre cosas… digamos que aprendes cuando eres más pequeño. Cuando el programa acaba veo como todos sonríen, "Hey Mace, ¿cuando vuelves a casa?" pregunta Nick.

Arruga la nariz hacia arriba y pregunta lentamente "¿Quien es Mace?" miro hacia Nick quien tiene una mirada perdida "¡Tú!" dice una de las chicas de la sala. "No, yo soy Macy. Ves lo dice el papel" señala al bloc de notas donde tiene algunas anotaciones de cosas diferentes desde nombres de personas a nombres de cosas.

"Kevin sal fuera quiero hablar contigo" dice Emily abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella. Sonrió al escuchar su voz y salgo corriendo de la sala "Borra esa estúpida sonrisa, mejor vamos a entrar y deciros a todos a la vez" dice mientras corre lejos de mi, entro tras ella y me siento en la silla donde estaba "David tapa las orejas a Macy!" dice Emily de mal humor.

Punto de vista de Sr. Palker

"Hola ¿Awa? Se que estas ocupada pero te importaría ir a tomar un café tengo algo importante que contarte" tras unos minutos de conversación quedamos en la cafetería que se encuentra justo enfrente del hospital donde se encuentra Macy. "¿Kely? Quieres ver a Macy" ella sube corriendo a su habitación coge una chaqueta y una caja que quiere mostrar a Macy.

Punto de vista de Gilari

Vemos como David asiente y trata de tapar las orejas de Macy. "¿Qué, porque? ¡No es justo!" dice Macy intentando resistirse pero al final se rinde cuando Chelsea le tapa una de las oreja y la otra David.

"No creo que les importe, realmente nunca les a importado Macy no se ni para que se lo vas a decir" dice Adam levantándose de la silla donde esta sentado "¿Quien dice que no nos importa Macy?" dice uno de nosotros mirando desafiante.

"Habéis demostrado que os importa muchísimo" dice Chelsea con sarcasmo "Sabes cuando te importa alguien de verdad no haces apuestas sobre ella, no juegas con sus sentimientos o sus amigos, no la envías al hospital y no haces que se olvide hasta de sus propios amigos"

Punto de vista de Macy

Estoy harta de ver como se gritan mutuamente y tiro de las manos que cubren mis orejas "¡Eh!" digo tan alto que todos me miran. "¿Que?" oigo decir a uno de los chicos "Vale, estoy harta me decís vuestros nombre o os vais"

"No los necesitas" dice uno de mis amigos. De repente entra en la sala una chica con una caja en las manos "Hola Macy. Soy Kely" dice feliz como siempre "Hola Kely" digo haciéndole un gesto para que se acerque a mi y la abrazo fuertemente "Te he traído algo" dice moviendo la caja un poco.

Poco a poco la abre y saca un par de fotos, algunos DVD, y un objeto redondo y otro redondo alargado y con una extensión al final "¿Que es esto?" digo cogiendo el último objeto

"Esto es una raqueta, una pelota y aquí tienes algunos de tus partidos, mama los suele gravar con una cámara" me da una sonrisa "Es ligera" afirmo cogiendo la pelota y haciéndola votar justo al lado de la cama.

Punto de vista de Awa

Sigo sentada en la silla de la cafetería cuando veo que se acerca a mi Sr. Palker "¿Cómo estas Awa?" Pregunta sentándose en la silla de mi lado, contesto que va mejor y pronto Macy estará en casa sana y salva de todo mal.

"De eso quería hablar" dice sacando un CD del bolsillo de su chaqueta "Esto es difícil de explicar, lo han encontrado" dice señalando el CD. En ese momento llega un camarero, pido dos cafés con leche.

Al instante vuelve con ellos en la mano dejándolos encima de la mesa. Doy un sorbo de mi taza y espero a que me explique las cosas.

Punto de vista de Gilari

Veo salir a Adam de la habitación y voy tras él. "¿Estas bien?" pregunto al ver su mano pasar por la cabeza y suspira cansado. "¿Porque preguntas?" mira hacia mi. Contesto tranquila y sinceramente que me preocupo por él, pero él se ríe secamente.

"Sabes… creo que vosotras… como os soléis llamar, a sí iditas no tenéis amigos ni os preocupáis por nadie, así que no me hagas reír" dice mirando fijamente a los ojos. Hago una mueca al escuchar sus palabras.

Punto de vista de Kely

Miro la sonrisa de Macy "Sabes, esta foto la hizo mi padre cuando jugamos nuestro primer partido de tenis" digo cogiendo una imagen de la caja de dos niñas con dos coletas puestas una a cada a lado justo encima de las orejas con una sonrisa cada una, uno de los brazos sosteniendo la raqueta y el otro rodeándonos entre nosotras.

"Y esta nos la hicimos cuando ganamos uno de los torneos del colegio" digo señalando la imagen donde estábamos cuatro familias "¿Quién es esta mujer?" pregunta señalando a su madre. Suspiro y miro rápidamente a David quien asiente con la cabeza dándome el visto bueno. "Macy, esa mujer es tu madre" digo casi en un susurro.

Punto de vista de Kevin

Miro a la sala en general cuando de repente la puerta se abre "¿Que hacéis aquí?" pregunta la tía de Macy alterada por algo "Macy, ¿te han hecho daño?" pregunta besando su frente, Macy le abraza como puede y niega toda acusación contra nosotros.

Awa mira hacia todos nosotros y estira el dedo señalándonos "No quiero que volváis a venir a ver a Macy y espero que tengáis un buen abogado porque voy a ir por todos vosotros" dice sacando un CD de su bolso "Y aquí están las pruebas, el vídeo donde sale y dice el plan para molestar a Macy, ahora fuera" dice señalando la puerta.

Punto de vista de Macy

"Oh" digo sin saber muy bien que decir, miro a la persona quien dice ser mi tía. "Gracias por la visita" las lágrimas calientes y saladas manchan sus mejillas. Creo que soy la culpable de esto.

"Perdón, por favor no llores no es mi intención" intento moverme pero me es imposible llegar hasta ella, de repente la puerta se abre y doy un sobre salto, haciendo que un ruido salga de algún sitio procedente de la cama. Entran muchas personas vestidas de blanco a la vez y por fin veo a una persona que me suena y sonrió hacia ella "Sra. Jessica, no era mi intención"

Ella no me deja disculparme y me dice que estaba bien, sonríe y se acerca a mi, me acomoda las almohadas y me da un objeto alargado con botones "Esto es un mando de televisión, puedes ver los dibujos si tu quieres" asiento a la enfermera y recojo el objeto apretando uno de los muchos botones que hay, la pantalla que ay enfrente mía se enciende, asombrada por el aparato comienzo a mirar.

Veo como todas las personas se alejan menos la Sra. James que me indica como funciona lo que llama televisión. Asiento a todo lo que me dice no estando muy segura, finalmente me pone un canal de dibujos y se aleja de la sala.

Punto de vista de David

Veo como salen todos los indeseables, miro a Kely que me sonríe hacia Awa "Gracias por encontrar esa cámara de vídeo Kely" ella asiente la cabeza diciendo que espera ayudar de algo.

Punto de vista de Awa

Ha pasado una semana desde que estamos en el hospital y ya no lleva goteros ni esta enganchada a ninguna maquina, Macy ya ha recuperado la gran mayoría de la memoria, abro la puerta de su habitación y me siento en la cama.

"Macy, se que no te gusta hablar de esto pero ¿podrás estar en el juicio?" pregunto mirándola fijamente. Veo como hace una mueca en cuando pronuncio la frase. "Tía Awa no quiero ir a juicio, ¿podemos hacer algún acuerdo?" pregunta con las manos como si estuviera rezando y hace un puchero.

"Awa, piensa en ello" dice mi marido justo detrás nuestra. "Podemos hablar?" asiento y miro a Macy que me sonríe y hace un gesto con la mano para que me vaya mientras ella coge el mando y comienza a ver la tele.

Punto de vista de Sra. James

"Buenas días Macy, tengo buenas noticias para ti" digo entregándole un paquete de galletas y una taza de leche blanca templada. "Hola Jessica" dice dando un ligero sorbo en la taza.

"Hoy vendrá el doctor y te dará el alta, hoy te iras a casa" digo mirando su reacción. Ella corre hacia mí y me abraza fuertemente.


	34. Chapter 34

Punto de vista de Macy

Tia Awa entra en la habitación y sonríe junto a tío Chad. "Macy, este es el acuerdo. Nos mudamos de pueblo lejos de aquí, lejos de esa familia que solo te quiere hacer daño" dice Awa mirando directamente a los ojos.

Miro hacia el suelo pensando en mis amigos "Eso significa estar lejos de David, Emily, Alyson, Adam y Chelsea" digo casi en un susurro. "Podrás verlos en vacaciones y cuando quieran serán bien venidos a casa, hay habitaciones de sobra para ellos. Y borraras todo rastro de Nicholas en tu vida" dice acercándose a mi.

De repente entra el Dr. Potter "Hola Macy" saludo con el mismo entusiasmo. "Bien, vamos haber esas muñecas y esta tarde después de comer te iras a casa. ¿Vale?" dice mientras muestro mis manos y brazos. "Tu decides Macy" dice Chad mirando a hacia mi, levanto la vista de mis muñecas y miro hacia él.

"Bien podrás abandonar el hospital a partir de las 6 de la tarde, ¿vale?" asiento con la cabeza y lo abrazo fuertemente "Te echare de menos Dr. Potter" él asiente con la cabeza, camina hacia la parte posterior y coge el porta papeles y lo firma. Al salir el medico comenzamos hablar mi tía, mi tío y yo.

Punto de vista de Nick

Llevo dos semanas sin comer, durmiendo a penas, sin ver a Macy… ya harto me levanto de la cama y me ducho rápidamente "Papa me voy" digo cogiendo el abrigo que hay detrás de la puerta de la entrada "¿Donde vas?" pregunta mi padre preocupado por mi estado.

"Estaré bien, voy a visitar a Macy, es todo" mi padre me dice que me espere que el me acerca al hospital. Veo como se pone la chaqueta y sale hacia el coche poniéndolo en marcha. Miro por la ventana el día nublado que hay.

Al llegar bajo corriendo del coche y recorro los pasillos del hospital con sumo cuidado asegurándome de que no me ve nadie. Me acerco a la habitación de Macy toco a la puerta y espero a su voz.

"Pasa" una dulce voz sale detrás de la puerta, me apresuro a entrar a la habitación y la cierro detrás de mi tan rápido como puedo "Nick" dice sin aliento "Macy, no podía aguantar mas sin verte" digo sinceramente dando un paso hacia delante.

Punto de vista de Macy

"Creo que no deberíamos volver a vernos Nick" digo mirando las manos que están en mi regazo "Pronto volveré a casa con mi tía y no creo que ella te quiera cerca y mucho menos después de enterarse del vídeo" digo mirando hacia él.

"Macy, no tengo nada que ver con ese vídeo…" rápidamente interrumpo su explicación dando algunos de los motivos que mi tía me ha exigido cumplir. Y uno de esos era no volver a ver a Nick, borrar su e-mail, su teléfono, romper sus fotos. No quiera que tenga nada que ver con él.

"Nick, después de discutir con ella como dos horas la he convencido para no ir al juicio. ¿Cómo crees que me siento al ser la chica que casi se suicida por culpa de la hermana de su ex novio?" pregunto ya levantada de la cama.

Abro el armario que hay en mi habitación, saco el bolso de mano debajo la cama y comienzo a doblar la ropa "¿Cuando te han dado el alta?" pregunta Nick sorprendido. "Esta mañana, han dicho que ya estaba bien y que después de comer podía volver a casa" digo guardando la ropa dentro del bolso de mano.

"Macy, ¿puedo pedirte algo?" dice siguiéndome al cuarto de baño para llenar el neceser de mis cosas. "Solo por ultima vez" dice en voz baja "Algo, ¿como que?" pregunto sorprendida por la cercanía. Él se acerca a mí lentamente.

Me pongo de puntillas solo de esta forma llego a sus labios. Por un instante pienso que tal vez va a recorrer con sus manos mi cuerpo, acariciar mi espalda, mis pechos, mis hombros. Y aunque mi respiración parece decir que estoy dispuesta a todo con él, en el fondo deseo que no lo haga, simplemente me besa.

Un beso suave, apenas el roce de sus labios con los míos, solo la sensación de su aliento fundiéndose con el mío, sin humedad, sin arrebato… únicamente un cálido soplo sobre mi piel más sensible. Inmediatamente, como si ambos tenemos lo que pueda suceder, como si le hubiera dicho con el pensamiento que este no es el momento, ni quizás tampoco el lugar "Supongo que esto es un adiós"

"Si supongo que si" dice Nick rascándose la cabeza "Adiós Nick, espero que la vida te vaya bien" digo dándole el ultimo abrazo rápido "Adiós Macy, te echare de menos" dice saliendo por la puerta. Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios.

Punto de vista de Nick

Abro la puerta lentamente y la cierro tras de mi, apoyo la cabeza en mi brazo ya apoyada en la puerta. Otra lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, la limpio tan rápido como puedo. Papa aparece detrás de mi, acariciando mi espalda y dando algunas palabras de consuelo.

Lo abrazo fuertemente dejando las lágrimas que fluyen libremente manchado la camisa. Pasan unos minutos así. Cuando el llanto se hace débil subo lentamente, abro la puerta como si pesara millones de kilos la cierro tras de mí voy hacia el aseo de mi habitación y limpio las manchas de las lágrimas.

Me deslizo por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama y me tiro boca hacia abajo. Pienso en las palabras de Macy `supongo que esto es un adiós`. Eso significa que no la volverá a tener nunca.

Poco a poco deslizo mi mano sobre el cajón y saco una foto de Macy. Era una de esas tardes en la casa árbol, sentada junto a una de mis guitarras sonriendo, esa sonrisa llenaba la habitación de luz, llegaba a su mirada y me hacia sentir feliz.

Recordando algunos de los momentos con Macy me duermo. Un par de horas más tarde aparece mi madre por el umbral de la puerta, sacude mi espalda suavemente.

Punto de vista de Macy

Veo entrar al Dr. Potter seguido por la enfermera y mi familia. El doctor revisa mis muñecas y le da unos papeles a mi tía que sonríe mientras firma "Nos vamos a casa" dice tío Chad cogiendo la bolsa que esta encima de la cama.

Me acerco a la enfermera Jessica y la abrazo fuertemente "Gracias por todo" digo antes de salir de la habitación. Recorro el pasillo por el que tantas veces he paseado con un gotero junto a mí. Tía Awa apoya su mano en mi hombro "¿Estas bien?" pregunta cuando esperamos al ascensor.

Asiento con la cabeza pensado en el encuentro que he tenido con Nick hace un rato. Subo al coche de mi tía y suspiro mientras miro por la ventana como el hospital queda detrás de nosotros.

Punto de vista de Nick

"Nicholas, a cenar" abro los ojos y bostezo, me levanto lentamente, voy cojeando hasta el baño, lavo la cara y bajo las escaleras "¿Estas bien, Nicholas?" no contesto a la pregunta. Me siento junto a mi padre que acaricia la espalda suavemente, le doy una mirada agradecida y espero al plato.

Ron me pasa el plato dando una sonrisa, trato de sonreír a mi hermano pequeño, aunque no sale como lo esperaba. Miro hacia el plato donde hay dos trozos de atún y unas patatas de guarnición. Cojo el tenedor y comienzo a jugar con las patatas.

De vez en cuando como alguna, pero sin pasar de tres o cuatro patatas. Sigo jugando con la comida mientras escuchas los tenedores contra los platos. "Nicholas come" ordena mi madre por primera vez en la cana. "No tengo hambre" digo dejando el tenedor sobre el plato.

Cojo la servilleta pasándola por mis labios limpiando los restos de patata. "Tienes que comer" dice Tiffany mirando directamente hacia mi "¿Porque?" pregunto. "Porque…" empieza Ron sin saber a donde acabar.

"Es increíble que por una chica dejes de comer" dice Tiffany dejando el tenedor encima de la mesa nuevamente y masticando. "No es un chica cualquiera, es Macy" digo mirándola desafiante. Ella esboza una sonrisa irónica "Peor, es una perdedora"

Punto de vista de Macy

Al entrar a casa un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. A la media hora de estar en casa mi tía me sugiere que suba a mi habitación. Subo por las escaleras y rozo el pomo de la puerta sintiendo su textura, abro la puerta lentamente y doy un paso al frente.

Mi cama con las sabanas de color naranja a rayas, encima de la cama varios cojines, la lámpara justo encima de la mesita de noche junto a un marco de fotos, un despertador y uno de mis libros favoritos. Miro por las estanterías donde hay un centenar de libros, miro por encima de mi escritorio encontrando algunos libros de clase y algunas fotos donde mis amigos.

Veo entrar a mi tía con algunas cajas de cartón "Necesitaras esto" dice dejándolas al suelo. "¿Cuando nos vamos?" pregunto cogiendo un peluche de encima de la cama y sentándome en ella. Mi tía se sienta junto a mi y acaricia mi rodilla suavemente.

"En dos días" dice mirando hacia la habitación en general "Podré despedirme de mis amigos" pregunto mirando hacia ella. Ella asiente con la cabeza "Cuando acabes de recoger las cosas, les daré la dirección de nuestra casa y podrán venir siempre que quieran" dice abrazándome fuertemente.

"Esta caja es para guardar todo lo que encuentres de Nick, luego vendré ayudarte, ¿vale?" asiento con la cabeza. Me levanto de la cama y empiezo a coger los libros de una de las estanterías.

Punto de vista de Tiffany

"Peor es un perdedora" digo cortando un trozo de pescado "Sabes Tiffany para mi estas muerta" dice Nick levantándose de la mesa. Se escucha todos los tenedores y cuchillo contra el suelo "¡Nicholas!" dice mama exigiendo que me pida perdón. "No lo pienso hacer, casi mata a Macy" interrumpo rápidamente mirando hacia él "No hablas enserio"

"Para mi estas muerta, no quiero tenerte cerca nunca mas. Y menos mal que el año que viene me voy a la universidad que esta en la otra punta del país, porque no te quiero cerca de mi" dice levantando el plato de la masa, tira el atún y algunas patatas a la basura y deja el plato en el lavavajillas, sube las escaleras unos segundos mas tarde resuena el portazo.

"Yo…" no se que decir, como reaccionar. "Hablare con él" dice papa levantándose lentamente de la silla, lo veo subir las escaleras mientras suspira.


	35. Chapter 35

Punto de vista de tía Awa

Marco el número de teléfono y espero a la persona a la otra línea "¿Hola?" escucho desde la otra parte "Hola, soy Awa la tía de Macy llamaba para decirle que no abra juicio" miro a mi marido que esta sacando un trozo de queso y cortar una rebanada de pan.

Hace una mueca de dolor al cortarse el dedo. "Si, mi marido ha pensado que es mejor… no hacer lo, por el bien de Macy, no creo que este preparada para eso" le entrego a Chad un trozo de algodón y algo de agua oxigenada. "Adiós Zac, espero que te vaya bien todo, ¿quieres hablar con Chad?" asiento con la cabeza mientras me acerco a Chad y tapo el teléfono con mi hombro.

"No le digas que nos vamos de aquí, quiero a esa familia lejos de Macy y lo siento porque es un de tus amigos de la infancia" él asiente con la cabeza y me besa la frente. Le entrego el teléfono y subo las escaleras para encontrar a Macy cerrando lo que yo diría que es su sexta caja de libros "¿Muchos libros?" pregunto haciéndola saltar.

"No es mi intención asustarte" ella sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. Miro la caja que esta abierta medio llena, con algunas fotos, algunos CD's, algunos libros, una chaqueta y un cojín "¿Eso es de Nick?" pregunto señalando a la caja abierta.

"Si, creo que esta todo hay dentro" me acerco a ella y la beso en la frente "Vamos, te ayudo mientras que Chad hace la cena". Ella sonríe y sigue guardando la ropa en una de las cajas. Abro los cajones de la mesa y guardo todo lo que encuentro en ellos.

Punto de vista de Nick

Tras el portazo, comienzo a caminar arriba y abajo por la habitación al momento llaman a la puerta "No tengo ganas…" soy interrumpido por mi padre quien abre la puerta lentamente y la cierra tras de si "Siéntate" dice dando unos golpecitos en mi cama.

Tras una larga charla de un par de horas, no hace que cambie de pensar sobre mi her…Tiffany, solo de pensar en ella la sangre me hierve "Nunca la volveré a tener" digo suspirando, me tiro en la cama boca arriba con un suspiro.

"Papa se que no me entiendes en esta situación y no te culpo, pero prefiero a Tiffany pudrirse en la cárcel que a Macy alejarse de mí. La necesito, no como, apenas duermo… y me cuesta respirar" digo eso ultimo en un suspiro.

Papa me golpea en la rodilla y levanto la vista hacia él, sonríe y dice algunas palabras. Me coloco dentro de la cama, mi padre besa mi frente y me acuna las mantas, sonrió y saco el teléfono buscando una de mis fotos favoritas de Macy.

Macy esta encima de mí pecho durmiendo plácidamente después de haber echo el amor con ella. Me duermo abrazado a uno de los peluches que toco cuando vino a casa uno de tantos días.

Punto de vista de tía Awa

Después de vaciar todos los cajones del comodín y el escritorio voy hacia la mesita de noche y abro el primer cajón poniendo algunos libros y fotos dentro de la caja "Chad puedes ayudar a bajar las cajas" veo a mi marido aparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

"Vaya, si que hay cajas" dice cogiendo una de tantas, hacemos varios viajes bajando todas y cada una de las cajas excepto tres, la que estoy llenando, la que esta llenado Macy y donde están las cosas de Nick.

Abro el último cajón de la mesita y salto al instante. "Macy" ella camina hacia mi "¿Desde cuando te has estado haciendo daño?" digo señalando el cajón que tiene un sin fin de aparatos para cortarse, algunos de ellos incluso con sangre seca. Macy avergonzada mira hacia sus zapatos y contesta casi en un susurro suave "Desde que mama…" tiro de ella en un abrazo apretado "Macy"

Punto de vista de Kevin

A la mañana siguiente me levanto y me acerco a la cocina, saco dos tazas del mueble de arriba del fregadero y le entrego una a Emma. "Buenos días" dice ella feliz "Buenos días Em" veo como se sube a la silla y se sienta mientras yo abro la nevera y le pongo la leche en la taza.

Lleno el mío por la mitad y doy un largo trago antes de tirar lo que sobra por el fregadero. "¿Estas bien, Kev?" pregunta Emma estirando el brazo para poner la taza en el banco de la cocina, suspiro mirando a los zapatos y pensando en… "¿Kev, es Emily?" niego con la cabeza y me rasco el cuello por detrás "Soy yo, Em" ella me abraza fuertemente.

Punto de vista de Macy

Doy una mirada en general, me acerco a la cama y con las yemas de mis dedos acaricio el colchón, lentamente me siento, suspiro, doy otra mirada a la habitación vacía, me levanto lentamente y pienso en todo el tiempo que he pasado en esa habitación: con mama, con papa, con mis amigos, con…

Cojo el picaporte de la puerta con la mano derecha mientras con las yemas de mi mano izquierda acaricio el marco. Lentamente cierro la puerta de la habitación dando un pequeño suspiro, recorro el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajarlas lentamente.

Allí esta mis tíos charlando animadamente en el sofá, los observo durante unos segundos y cuando ellos se dan cuenta de que estoy ahí me miraran sonriendo. "¿Estas lista, cielo?" dice tía Awa mientras se levanta del sofá.

Punto de vista de Chelsea

Voy por los pasillos del colegio ignorando las miradas y susurros de la gente. Pongo la combinación de mi taquilla y cojo el libro de física al cerrar la taquilla, ahí esta la cara del idiota mas grande del mundo "Hey Chelsea" niego con la cabeza y me alejo "Por favor" pide desde detrás de mí.

Sigo caminando ignorando sus pasos tras los míos, ignorando las miradas de la gente, y sobretodo a las personas que me persiguen. Voy hacia la taquilla de Emily pero la veo caminar hacia mi frustrada de la gente detrás de ella, juntas vamos a por David, Adam y Alyson que tiene las taquillas en la misma zona del pasillo pero los veo caminar hacia nosotras.

"Genial" digo girándome hacia el grupo de chicos y chicas tras de mi y Emily "Macy no va a venir a clase, ¿vale? Ahora dejarme en paz" digo gritando a través de mis pulmones para que todo el colegio me oiga "¿No vendrá?" oigo decir a Nick detrás de Kevin.

"Déjala en paz, si te acercas a ella no respondo de mis acciones" dice Emily mirándole fijamente y dando un paso al frente "¿Estas amenazando a mi hermano?" pregunta Tiffany desde la punta del pasillo. La gente se aparta para que podamos enfrentarnos "¿Tienes algún problema?" camina hacia nosotras Alyson la detiene la mano de Nick que la coge del hombro.

"No me toques" dice dando un empujón hacia él. Nick da una mirada gélida a Tiffany y con el pasillo lleno de gente pronuncia sus palabras lentamente y con veneno "Tiffany para mi estas muerta. Todas las animadoras del colegio, para mi están muertas"


	36. Chapter 36

Punto de vista de Autor

Ha pasado unos meses desde que Nick vio a por última vez a Macy. Que Macy se ha cambiado de ciudad con su tía y tío a unas dos horas en coche de la casa de los padres de Macy, sus amigos van a visitarla todos los fines de semanas.

Hace una semana que Macy ha empezado hacer deporte de nuevo, hace unos días que ha acabado su terapia en el centro UCL. Un mes que Nick va a clase cuando quiere.

Punto de vista de Lisa (madre de Nick)

"Nick es la quinta vez que me llaman esta semana y es miércoles" digo haciendo un gesto con la mano, Nick mira a sus manos mientras juega con el dobladillo de la sudadera meneando el pie derecho arriba y abajo sin dejar caer al suelo el talón.

"Y eso importa, ¿porque?" veo entrar a Zac a mi despacho "Modera el vocabulario con tu madre. Jovencito" él se disculpa rápidamente y sale de la habitación pateando el suelo.

Punto de vista de Nick

El aire frío del invierno se precipita delante de mí, la brisa fría como una bofetada en la cara. Muchos acontecimientos me han llevado a este momento... mi vida, literalmente, al revés.

La casa que está delante de mí se ve igual, como lo hizo algunas semanas atrás. Lo único que parece ser diferente es el jardín que ahora esta cubierto por un manto de nieve que ha caído recientemente. Me abro paso por el sendero de piedra que lleva a las escaleras cubiertas de la nieve.

Cuando por fin llego a la puerta de madera, levanto mi puño golpeando tan duro como puedo. Espero un rato, lentamente balanceándome hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre los talones. Sonrió cuando oigo que alguien se acerca para abrir la puerta.

FIN


End file.
